Life Is A Shamy Celebration
by ninekaronas
Summary: A collection of one-shots where the Shamy celebrate bizarre holidays that most people don't even know exist. Whole TBBT cast will be included, but main focus will be Sheldon and Amy.
1. Chapter 1

_**This will be a series of one-shots featuring the whole cast, but really Shamy-centric. The idea is that we peek in as they celebrate these bizarre (and yet totally legitimate) holidays. While some of the situations may veer, everything starts from a canon place. It's meant to be fun, so don't take it too seriously.**_

 **I AM IN CONTROL DAY**

Today was Sheldon Cooper's favorite day of the year. Better than Pi Day. Better than Richard Feynman's birthday. Even better than Star Wars Day. This was the day that everything fell into place just the way he wanted.

He jumped out of bed with boundless energy. It was his day and he had a lot to do. He sent out the customary email, reminding everyone of the itinerary. Amy was the only one who bothered to respond. He smiled as he read her simple, direct text. No needless chatter, no silly emoticons. Just her enthusiasm about the day along with a brief mention that she hoped he had slept well. She knew how excited he got about this day. It was always impossible for him to sleep the night before.

After an equally brief but cordial reply to Amy, he went to the couch to wait for breakfast. Right on cue, Leonard came through the door balancing bags and food containers in his hands. He frowned when he saw Sheldon sitting on the couch watching him.

"Didn't you hear me struggling with my keys?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course. You know I hear everything."

"Then why didn't you come and open the door? This is all for you anyway." He dropped his packages heavily on the kitchen island before turning back just in time to see his roommate shrug.

"Didn't want to."

"It's only one day. It's only one day," Leonard repeated under his breath as he stomped to his bedroom. "Then I can kill him tomorrow!" he added as he slammed the door. He knew he would not be able to hide for long. He needed to go and get Penny before the rest of the gang arrived. No way he could handle that crazy bastard all by himself. Not today.

As Leonard left his room, he met Sheldon in the hallway.

"We are already behind schedule, Leonard," he said, his voice sharp and condescending.

"What do you want from me, Sheldon? I did my part on time. I can't control everyone else."

"Well I can. It's my day after all," Sheldon said.

"Your day. Right," Leonard said through gritted teeth. "I'll be back." He tried to brush past, but Sheldon blocked his path.

"Where are you going?"

"To get Penny so we can get this fun day started." Since Sheldon still struggled with sarcasm, he smiled at Leonard's retreating back.

"Thanks, Buddy."

Just as Leonard was about to open the door, there was a knock. He swung it open to find Amy smiling at him. "Hey Amy," he said as he moved past her and headed for Penny's apartment. "He's inside, and he's all yours. May God have mercy on your soul."

Amy frowned at him, but before she could ask, Sheldon was at the door ushering her in.

"Good morning, Amy," he said, pure joy radiating from his face. Amy wanted to believe it was just because he was so happy to see her, but she knew it was mostly because he was excited about the day. There was nothing Sheldon Cooper loved more than bossing everyone around.

"Hi, Sheldon." When she turned from hanging her purse from the back of his desk chair, she was surprised to find him standing very close. Even more shocking, he leaned down and kissed her. Quickly at first, and then again, the next one lasting a little longer. Knowing his love of triplicate, she kissed him back for the third kiss, them smiled at him.

"Somebody's in a good mood. You're practically glowing," she said as she followed him to the couch.

"So are you," he said, smiling shyly when she blushed.

"Are you excited about today?" She already knew the answer, but his excitement was contagious. "Tell me what you have planned."

Sheldon started bouncing in his seat, unable to contain his joy. He reached for her hand as he spoke. "Oh, I am, Amy. And I think you will be happy with what I have in mind. I know the itinerary was ambiguous, but that was intentional. You see, I want to-"

Their conversation was interrupted by Leonard and Penny coming through the door with Howard, Raj and Bernadette right on their heels.

"Sorry we're late," Bernie said as soon as she was in the room. "Somebody couldn't get their hair right!" She nodded to indicate Raj, who ran his hand through his hair self-consciously.

"Yeah, it wasn't our fault. So please, no demerits," Howard added. "I can't sit through that course again so soon."

Sheldon took pity on them. "You're all forgiven," he said with a smile and a wave of his arms. "I'm just too happy to hold a grudge … this time," he added with a piercing look. "Now, who is ready for breakfast?"

They all gathered around the coffee table as they had so many times before, only this time there wasn't a lot of excitement about the food choice.

Penny stared down at her plate of fried chicken and turned up her nose. Normally this wouldn't be a problem. She liked chicken and she liked cupcakes. But not necessarily together. And not at 7:00 in the morning.

"Do we really have to eat this?" she asked, ignoring the looks of horror she received from Leonard, Howard and Raj.

Once again, Sheldon was forgiving. He spared them all the lecture and simply said, "Yes. Breakfast must be cupcakes and fried chicken . That's what Meemaw always did. That is the tradition. And I am in control, remember?"

"But isn't it oatmeal day?" she continued undeterred.

Sheldon shrugged. "What's life without whimsy?"

How could Penny argue with logic like that? She relented and forced enough of the meal down to satisfy her bat crap crazy neighbor.

After breakfast everyone lined up for inspection.

"Tell me again why we do this," Bernadette asked as she waited her turn.

"Apparently someone has forgotten what Sheldon is like when he doesn't get his way," Howard whispered from beside her.

"Yeah, you weren't here for the Sheldon Is _Out_ of Control Day meltdown of 2003," Raj cautioned. "Trust me, it's better this way."

"It's some crazy Bizarre Holidays calendar his Meemaw always sends him," Leonard reminded her. "It says today is I Am In Control Day, which Sheldon takes to mean he can impose his will on society for 24 hours."

"Not society," Sheldon corrected. "Just you guys. As the lucky people who comprise my inner circle, you get to be a part of this very special day." He looked around the room in mock humility. "You're welcome."

His gaze landed on Amy and she smiled at him. While everyone else hated these silly celebrations, she usually enjoyed them. A whole day spent with Sheldon could never be wasted time. And she didn't really mind his calling all the shots. Maybe she was a submissive, she thought, a tingle zipping down her spine. She couldn't stop the "Hoo!" that escaped her lips, but luckily only Sheldon heard it. He looked at her with an expression she couldn't read, but said nothing.

"But why?" Bernadette repeated.

"Like I said," Raj answered, "It's better this way.

Bernadette shook her head. "No. I mean why do they do it?" she asked, indicating Sheldon.

"My Meemaw started it," Sheldon said. "Once, when I was a young boy, she heard me wishing that my body would hurry up and catch up with my brain. It had been a particularly hard week at college and I was tired of being so much smaller than my peers."

"They were not your peers, Sheldon," Amy interjected. "They were just students at the same school."

He beamed at her in response to the compliment before continuing. "She told me that it was wrong to wish my life away and that every day was worth celebrating. When I was not convinced, she produced a monthly calendar that listed odd and often unknown holidays that existed for pretty much every day of the week. It became our secret tradition. Even after I moved away from home she would send me a list each month.

"She still does," Leonard interrupted. "Check the refrigerator."

"You know, Sheldon," Howard added, "We are all free to celebrate this holiday. So wouldn't that mean I am also in control today? And Bernie or Amy or Raj?"

"Oh please! Like any of you could be trusted to be in charge! Well, maybe one of you could handle it," he added, giving Amy a bashful smile. "Besides, that's not how my Meemaw did it. It's _my_ day, so deal with it."

After approving everyone and giving them their pre-exit briefing, Sheldon dismissed the group to head to their cars.

"You can ride with us," Penny whispered to Amy as they gathered their belongings. "We'll push Dr. Whackadoodle off on the Wolowitzes."

"Uh-uh-uh," Sheldon cautioned, "I am in control day. Remember?"

"How could we possibly forget?" Penny rolled her eyes while everyone but Amy nodded in solidarity.

"And when _aren't_ you in control?" Leonard asked.

Sheldon ignore him. "Just move along," he said. "And Amy and I will be riding together. Didn't any of you study the seating chart?"

Everyone groaned except Sheldon and Amy; Sheldon because he was too excited about what the day would hold, and Amy because Sheldon wanted them to ride together. She had been on the verge of declining Penny's offer anyway. She would never pass up an opportunity to be near her brilliant little snuggle bunny.

Once everyone except Sheldon and Amy were seated in the cars that Sheldon deemed appropriate, he pulled out his phone and sent them a group text: "Bazinga!"

Penny was the first to respond. "What the hell, Sheldon!"

"There has been a change of plans," he said. "We will not be spending the day as I outlined earlier."

"You're cancelling our plans? Why?" Leonard asked. He knew Sheldon well enough to know that there was a catch coming.

"Don't question it, man," Howard snapped. "Just go!" He urged Leonard to start the car and drive away, but Sheldon held up his hand to stop them.

"Wait. I'm not letting you go, exactly. You still have a schedule to follow, just not the one I gave you earlier." He handed each of them an envelope. Silence filled both cars as the group read a revised itinerary.

"You should all see your faces," Sheldon laughed. He turned to see if Amy was laughing, but she just looked confused. She had not received an updated schedule so she had no idea what they were so upset about.

"Now we have to go to … _Glass Beach_?" Penny gasped.

Once he was through laughing, Sheldon explained. "I have decided to do things differently this year," he said. "Instead of the usual stops, all I want is for all of you to go to the beach and each bring back enough sea glass to fill up the small containers that I included in your trip packets."

"That's it?" Raj asked, his tone suspicious.

"That's it," Sheldon assured.

"Then why did you put us through all of this?" Leonard yelled. "All that crap about the science museum and the train store. There was even a quiz!"

"It was a clever decoy, of course," Sheldon said smugly. He turned to smile at Amy. "Another classic prank. They never see them coming."

"Are you and Amy going to the beach with us?" Bernadette asked, wondering why they were taking three cars when they could easily have fit into two.

Sheldon shook his head and reached for Amy's hand. "Amy and I will not be joining you on your excursion. I have other plans for us." Amy's mouth fell open.

"You lucky, _lucky_ girl," Penny said sarcastically.

"Enjoy the train store, Amy," Howard added.

"Hang on," Bernadette said. "If you're not coming with us, why should we go through with this? You do realize that Glass Beach is almost nine hours away, right?"

"Because it's _my_ day," Sheldon reasoned. "I should probably mention that Read a Road Map Week is coming up."

"Oh God, I can't go through that again!" Howard said and Raj nodded in agreement.

"So you should probably get going." Sheldon said. He waved as they drove away, turning to Amy as soon as they were out of sight. "Let's go," he said as he pulled her back towards his apartment.

"Why? Aren't we going to the science museum?"

"No."

"The train store?"

"No."

"Where are we going?" She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk waiting for an answer.

"Home." Something about the way he said it and the look in his eye made Amy's knees go weak.

As they rounded the second floor landing, she regained her voice. "Do you have something planned for us too?" she asked, her mouth suddenly dry.

He nodded, but said nothing.

"Something we can do in your apartment?"

He nodded again.

"You said earlier that you thought I'd be happy with it."

"Yes."

"Something I'll like then?"

"Yes." He voice dropped two octaves on that response, which turned Amy's insides to jelly.

They were now at his apartment door, which he held open so she could go in first. Amy couldn't remember him ever doing that before and she suddenly felt very conscious of her body. Was he checking her out?

He closed the door, locked it, and turned to face her. While Amy did not know much about sex, or men in general for that matter, she knew this particular man _very_ well. And she knew all of his looks and moods. Never had he looked at her with such intensity, like a predator ready to devour his prey.

She swallowed around the lump in throat and seemed to be fighting for every breath. "Sheldon, do you want to do what I think you want to do?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, but it was enough for his Vulcan hearing. Besides, the way he was watching her mouth, he could easily have read her lips. When she licked them, a low groan escaped him that he could not control.

He shook his head at the thought. _I_ am _in control._

"But," Amy stammered, "You said we couldn't. Not until next year." _What are you saying, stupid? He's gonna think you don't want to. And you do. You really,_ really _do!_

"I said we can't do _that_ again until your birthday," he corrected, moving closer to her. "This is completely different."

"Well, I hope not _completely_ different." Amy smiled, but he just continued to watch her; stalk her. He kept walking until his body was barely grazing hers.

"Your birthday was a gift I gave you at your apartment. This is a gift you are giving me at my apartment. Completely different."

Amy stared up at him, enjoying the feeling of his breath on her face. "Oh," was all she managed to say.

He reached down and took her hand, kissing her fingers. "I am in control," he said seductively.

Then he pulled her into his arms, molding her body to his. "I am in control."

Finally, he pulled back and cupped her face, lowering his lips to hers in a long, slow kiss. "I am in control."

His voice was now a whisper as he led her to his bedroom. "I am in control."

He stood in front of Amy and began to unbutton her cardigan, then the blouse underneath it. "I am in control."

By the time they were both undressed and lying intertwined in his bed, sweaty and panting each others name, he was no longer in control. He had lost all control, gladly yielding it to his Vixen.

Across town their friends sat around a pub table at a local bar.

"I've never had alcohol this early in the morning before," Bernadette said, swirling the wine in her glass.

"Me either," Raj said as he picked at the label on his bottle of beer.

"What a bunch of nuns," Penny said, surveying the group. "Where else were we gonna get this? She dropped the wine bottle on the floor, watching it shatter into tiny piece. Then she did the same with Raj's bottle, and then Leonard's and Howard's and Bernie's. As they were all drinking something different, the pile contained a rainbow of glass shards.

"Now start filling those containers!"

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

_**Silly, fluffy fun. Enjoy!**_

BIG WIND DAY

"We could go over to Leonard's," Raj suggested. He was tired of sitting on the park bench that he and Howard had been occupying for nearly an hour. This was not how he wanted to spend his afternoon. He wanted to go somewhere or do something fun, but Howard had shot down all of his ideas.

"Um … no." And the streak continued.

"Why not?" Raj whined. "I want to do something, Howard."

"Because it's Big Wind Day on Sheldon's stupid calendar. I don't really want to be around him when he starts making big wind. Do you?"

Raj turned up his nose and shook his head. "Cruciferous vegetables again?"

"Maybe. Or maybe he'll just be flapping his gums about trains or flags or whatever it is that makes crazy bastards crazy.

"What about Leonard?"

"It's too late for him, Raj. We have to save ourselves."

"Dude, that's not being a very good friend."

"Fine. We'll call him and see if he wants to join us. But I'm not going over there. Not while it's Break Wind Day."

Raj looked confused. "I thought it was _Big_ Wind Day?"

"There's a difference?"

…

Sheldon ran to the door at the first hint of a knock. He knew who was on the other side, punctual as always. He swung it open with a grin already plastered on his face.

"Did you bring it?"

Amy pulled the kite from behind her back and nodded vigorously, her smile matching his own.

"I must say, Amy. This was an excellent idea!" Sheldon stepped away from the door, holding it open so she and her kite could enter.

"What better way to celebrate Big Wind Day, right?"

"Indeed!" He beamed at her.

"I hope you haven't eaten yet." She stepped back into the hall and returned with a rather large picnic basket. "I know I should have called first, but I wanted to surprise you."

Sheldon looked at her, unsure of what to say. "Um…" he stammered.

"Don't worry," she continued, "I know what you like by now."

"I would have thought so," Sheldon said, trying to figure out how to remind her that he hated picnics without spoiling her good mood.

"Go ahead. Open it." She placed the basket on the coffee table and waited for him to look inside. As soon as he did, she shouted, "Bazinga!"

Sheldon was startled, but relieved. Instead of a picnic lunch, the basket was filled with kite-flying supplies like extra string, reels and even gloves. There was also some bottled water and a few light snacks, all of which could be enjoyed from a standing position. And of course, it being Sheldon and all, there was a bottle of hand sanitizer and some Lysol disinfecting wipes, just in case he wanted to sit on a park bench.

When he finally looked up at her, his smile was bigger than ever. "You got me. I thought you had lost your mind, expecting me to eat off the ground like a hippie at a love-in."

Amy laughed. "Gotta keep you on your toes, Dr. Cooper." She pointed at the basket. "There's also a copy of Pride and Prejudice in there, in case you want to read to me underneath an oak tree."

Sheldon almost fell for it, but Amy couldn't hide the twinkle in her eye.

He shook his head at her. "You, Little Lady, are on fire! What has you in such a good mood?"

"You do. I love spending time with you, Sheldon. And I'm touched that you wanted to spend your free afternoon with me," she added shyly.

He scoffed. "Amy, you are the most fun person I know. Who else would I choose to spend my time with? Besides," he continued as he reached for his own kite, "the guys were all busy today."

He pretended not to notice how Amy's face fell as he grabbed the basket and his own kite and headed for the door. He held it open for her and then kissed her on the cheek when she passed. "Bazinga!" he whispered.

Amy grinned up at him and followed him down the stairs, certain that her feet never touched the ground.

…

"Oh crap," Howard said when he spotted Sheldon and Amy walking across the lawn toward them.

Leonard looked to see what Howard was reacting to, then grabbed his remote-controlled helicopter and got ready to run. "C'mon, we can still make it."

But Raj shook his head. "Nope. We're busted. I can tell by the way he is lecturing poor Amy that he's already seen us."

All three guys watched with dread as Sheldon and Amy moved closer. "Well, well, well," Sheldon began as soon as he was close enough to be heard. "Looks like there's a new team in the Liar Liar Pants on Fire league. Or is the Engineering in Astrophysics seminar being held in the park?" Amy snorted while his friends looked at him sheepishly.

"Look, Sheldon," Leonard began, but he was cut off by a wave of Sheldon's hand.

"Don't bother," he said. "I knew you were lying. But guess what? The joke is on you because I had every intention of spending today with my best girl. Right Amy?"

Amy nodded and moved closer to him. "That's right, Cuddles!" she said defiantly. She knew his good mood was still intact when he let her by with a half-hearted warning glare.

"Now if you fellas will excuse us," Sheldon said as he moved to walk around them. "We've got a couple of kites we need to get up in the air."

Leonard looked at the sky and then shouted after Sheldon and Amy. "Better hurry, looks like it's gonna rain soon."

Sheldon waved over his shoulder to acknowledge his friend, but otherwise ignored the three of them. He and Amy walked into the horizon arm in arm, her giggling at something he had said.

With a shrug, the guys went back to their model helicopter, relieved that Sheldon and his big wind were Amy's problem for the day."

…

"This looks like a good spot," Sheldon said as he surveyed the area. Not only was there a large expanse of grass with no trees in sight, but there were also no kids around. Sheldon hated when he had to stop flying his own kite to instruct those who weren't as skilled as he. The fact that no one ever asked for his help was a moot point to him. Just like all superheroes, when he saw a wrong he was honor bound to make it right.

Amy reached into the basket and pulled out a bottle of sunscreen. But when she looked up at the sky, she realized that the sun was hidden behind some dark, ominous clouds. "Uh oh, Sheldon. Looks like Leonard was right. By the looks of those clouds, it's gonna rain hard. And I didn't pack an umbrella."

Sheldon looked up but shunned her advice. "Nonsense! Those clouds just prove that we have the wind we need to get our kites up. Come on, help me get them ready."

Ten minutes later Sheldon had his kite in the air, although he struggled to control it under the breezy conditions. Amy, on the other hand, had been unable to manage hers once it was airborne and unwilling to listen to a lecture from her boyfriend on the proper procedures for kite flying. So she grounded it, content to watch him instead.

"It's like Winnie The Pooh and the Blustery Day," Amy said as she twirled around in a circle while a particularly strong gust of wind blew over them. She had worn a lighter-weight dress instead of her usual heavy denim skirt because she had just been feeling flirty. But now she was starting to wonder if she'd made a mistake, especially when she saw the way Sheldon was frowning at her.

"You need to come and stand closer to me," he demanded.

Amy readily agreed, but not without suspicion. "Why?" she asked. She noticed that he was eyeing her up and down. Any other time she would have been thrilled with the attention, but the look on his face told her he didn't like what he was seeing. She suddenly felt self-conscious and unattractive.

"I don't like the way the wind is molding your clothes to the shape of your body," Sheldon said, confirming her thoughts. "It's indecent."

Amy pulled her sweater tighter around her and sulked. "It's not indecent," she muttered. "That's what I get for trying to look nice for my boyfriend. Some guys might actually like it, you know?" Her good mood had vanished, replaced with frustration and doubt. But, as always, one word from Sheldon could change everything.

"Yes! I do know. That's the problem."

Amy's mouth dropped open. Did he mean what she thought he meant?

"What do you mean?" she asked. " _What_ is the problem?"

"Every man out here seeing what is meant for me - and only me." He took off his windbreaker and gave it to her. "Put this on before you get arrested."

Amy was too shocked to argue. He was _jealous_. Sheldon Lee Cooper was jealous! It was astounding. She had always known him to be possessive, but he never seemed to even notice that she was a girl, much less be concerned that someone else might notice.

"Amy!" he barked, shoving the jacket at her. When she had complied, he gestured for her to turn around, which she did, coming back to face him. He was still frowning. "It's not long enough. Your top half is obscured, but your bottom half is still on display."

Amy tried not to smile, but she couldn't help herself. She had always suspected that Sheldon was a butt man.

Sheldon, on the other hand, was not amused. "I fail to see the humor in this situation, Amy," he said. He pulled on the hem of the jacket, but of course it didn't make a difference. When another gust of wind came through and blew the material of her skirt up against him, he gasped. "Aaammmyyyy," he whined as he tried to hold her skirt in place, his kite forgotten.

Amy slapped his hand away. "You're being ridiculous, Sheldon. It's not like my backside is showing. It's barely blowing it above my knees."

"Above your knees!" He was exasperated. "Amy, do you know there was a time that a woman showing even her ankle was considered provocative?"

"Of course I know that!" she spat. "But that was a long time ago. We can vote now, you know?" she added sarcastically. He usually didn't catch on to sarcasm, but when he rolled his eyes at her she knew he had understood.

"How come Penny can wear next to nothing and you never say a word? I put on one flowy skirt and you act like I'm naked."

Sheldon looked at her like she had two heads. "Why should I care what Penny wears, or doesn't wear in this case?" he said. "Her displays of immodesty are Leonard's problem. That doesn't mean I want my girlfriend giving away the goods."

Amy stared at him in disbelief. "Giving away the goods?" she mocked. "Sheldon, are you blind? I dress like a nun! Nobody would ever believe I was getting scolded for a lack of propriety where my wardrobe was concerned."

"Did you or did you not just admit to me that your skirt was blowing up above your knees?" he asked smugly.

"Yes."

"Well, until now, how many people have seen your legs above the knees."

"Not counting medical personnel?"

"Of course."

"One."

"And that would be?"

"You, Sheldon. You know it's you."

"So is there anything wrong with me wanting to keep it that way? Would you be comfortable if I just dropped my pants right here in the middle of the park?"

She laughed. "Sheldon, you drop your pants all the time! I bet Penny and Leonard have seen you without them more than I have."

He knew she had him, but he was too stubborn to concede. "That's different."

"Why?"

"Because there is nothing sacred about a man's body. It's utilitarian." His voice softened as he continued. "But a woman's body is a work of art. It's a gift to the man she loves. And I don't want to share that gift." By the time he finished, he was blushing and Amy was beaming.

"Okay, I understand now. Thank you for explaining," Amy said gently. "But just for the record, I feel exactly the same way about your body. So keep your pants on in front of other women from now on. Okay?"

Sheldon was shocked, but he agreed. "Deal. Now can we please get back to the kite?"

"I hate to tell you this kiddo, but that string ran out a while ago."

Sheldon stared down at the empty reel in his hand and then searched the sky for his kite. "Drat!" he said when he found it, floating high in the sky, a hapless victim of the swirling winds.

"I'm sorry," Amy offered. "You want to try mine?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I think I'm done with kites for today. It looks like it's gonna rain anyway."

Amy choked on the water she was drinking. "You think so?" she teased, but he didn't catch her sarcasm this time. Instead he took her hand and led her to a nearby park bench. Neither of them seemed to notice that the park was nearly empty now.

"I had fun today," he said, having to raise his voice against the rising winds. "Thank you for coming with me."

Amy pushed the hair from in front of her face and smiled at him. "Thank you for noticing my ankles." She winked at him and he smiled.

"Anytime, Vixen."

Amy leaned into him, staring up into his beautiful face. She hoped he would kiss her even though they were in a public place. He glanced around and, seeing no one else around, bent his head to hers. But before his lips reached hers, rain started falling. It was just a few drops at first, but within seconds there was a deluge of huge, fat raindrops pounding down on them.

Sheldon grabbed the basket and Amy's hand and they ran for cover. By the time they reached shelter, they were both drenched.

"Good grief!" Sheldon said as he took in her attire. The dress she wore was now completely molded to her body. She took off his jacket and was going to tie it around her waist to protect her modesty and his sanity, but that wasn't much of a solution. Even with a sweater on, her breasts were perfectly outlined and evidence of the temperature drop was clear.

Sheldon could only see one solution. Throwing caution to the wind, he grabbed her hand again and they went back out into the rain, sprinting for the privacy of Amy's car. At least then no one would get an eyeful of things they weren't supposed to see.

By the time they reached the car, they were both soaked to the bone and he had gotten quite an eyeful. As soon as the doors were closed, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly. She melted into him, no longer feeling the cold.

When he pulled away from her, his breathing was ragged and his eyes were nearly black. "See what happens to a man when he peeks beneath the cardigan?" he asked.

Amy giggled and kissed him again. "Don't worry, Sheldon. No one else will ever get to peek."

He nodded and waited for her to start the car so he could adjust the heat.

"You know we will probably both be sick after this?" she said. "So who will take care of whom?"

"We'll take care of each other," he answered. "But I call dibs on the first sponge bath!"

While he stole glances at her still-wet form, she drove out of the parking lot and headed for home, wondering which one of them would be able to go into the drug store for some VapoRub.


	3. Chapter 3

**KISS YOUR MATE DAY**

Amy woke up with a smile on her face. Even though she and Sheldon had altered the paradigm of their physical relationship, he still wasn't the most affectionate boyfriend on the planet. But today she was guaranteed to get a little sugar, because today was Kiss Your Mate Day! And even Sheldon couldn't ignore that.

She dressed with extra care because she wanted to look pretty for him. He placed little importance on physical appearance and rarely commented on hers, except to commend her excellent hygiene, which he deemed very important. But since her birthday surprise she could tell that he was starting to pay more attention to her physical attributes. And he had told her she looked pretty on prom night, which was the inspiration for the new blouse she bought for today. It was the same color as her prom dress and she hoped it would send a subliminal message.

After spending a little extra time curling her hair, she gathered her things and headed to work. Just as she reached her car, she got her usual morning text from Sheldon:

 _Good morning, Amy. I hope you slept well. I look forward to seeing you at work, so please drive carefully. Love, Sheldon_

Amy smiled. Although it had become a routine for him to text her each morning, the "Love, Sheldon" part was new. He had started that after her birthday and she knew it was just his way of telling her he loved her without having to get too sappy.

 _Good morning to you too, Sheldon. I did sleep well, thanks for asking. Dreaming of you always helps. Can't wait to see you either on this special day._

And then she threw caution to the wind and added a kissing emoticon to her text. Sheldon had a hard fast rule about such "nonsense," but she was feeling particularly flirty.

His response was immediate: _Amy! Don't force me to block you._

She could picture the horror on his face at her insubordination and it made her smile again. Before she could respond her phone beeped again. Now it was her turn to be shocked. There, on the screen next to her boyfriend's name, was a heart emoticon. She was glad for the seatbelt, certain she would have slid to the floor without it.

Her smiled morphed into a face-splitting grin. Not able to resist, she sent him back a one word response:

 _Hippie_

She followed it with a heart of her own, then started the car and floated on gossamer wings to CalTech.

…

Sheldon frowned when he heard the knock on his door. How was a man supposed to solve the mysteries of the universe with all these interruptions? Shaking his head, he called out permission for whoever was there to enter, prepared to give them a stern lecture on the value of his time. But when Amy poked her head around the door, his anger dissolved.

"Good morning, Dr. Fowler," he said as he rose from his chair to greet her. "What brings you to the Physics Department this morning?"

Amy licked her lips in anticipation of the kiss she knew was coming. "Good morning, Dr. Cooper. I heard there was a hot young theoretical physicist on campus and I had to come and take a peek."

"Who?" Sheldon barked. "I don't know anything about a new physicist. Why wasn't I told?"

Amy marveled that she could still be surprised by how literally he took everything. She wanted to laugh, but was afraid it would hurt his feelings, so she smiled gently instead. "You, silly. I came to see you."

"Oh," he said, calmer now. "Okay then. I was afraid someone was coming to take what I've already staked a claim to." His accent always came out when he felt challenged. In those moments, Amy got a sense of what his father must have been like, minus the alcohol of course.

She wondered what claim he was protecting – his turf or his woman – but didn't have the nerve to ask. "Who could ever take what was yours?" she said instead, moving closer so he could kiss her.

"You're right, of course," he said with a smug smile. "Who could best me scientifically?" He turned to walk to his desk, but stopped suddenly. "On the other hand, some low-down varmint did try to steal my woman. So I guess I can be bested there." He turned to glare at her.

"Not a chance, cowboy," she said. "We're good," she added when he continued to stare at her. She thought he might be noticing her new blouse and hoped it would lead to her kiss, but he turned to go back to his desk.

"Why are you here? Not that I'm not happy to see you," he added when her shoulders slumped. "I just mean, it's unusual for you to come by before lunch."

"Today's not a usual day." Instead of taking the chair, she walked around and leaned on his desk right next to him. She could see he was pondering her statement, glad when his eyes lit up to indicate he had finally realized what day it was. She leaned forward expectantly, waiting for the kiss.

"Of course!" Sheldon said. "It's Anything Can Happen Thursday, and you decided to come over here and try to trick me. That was a wild ride!" He laughed and patted her arm to show his appreciation.

"No. I came for something else," she said, raising her eyebrows suggestively. He mimicked her face, but then shrugged. He clearly had no idea what she was talking about.

"So, how's Meemaw?" she asked, hoping the mention of the woman who introduced him to these crazy holidays would jar his memory.

"She's fine."

"Good, good." Amy nodded and chewed on her lip while she tried to think of another way to remind him.

"Amy? What's gotten into you today?" Sheldon was watching her closely, his eyes flickering from her face to the fingers she was twisting in her lap.

Not having the nerve to ask him for the kiss, she gave up. "Nothing," she said as she pulled away from his desk. "I just wanted to see you and tell you I love you."

"I see," Sheldon said. "And is this because of the sexting this morning?" His words were harsh, but he look in his eyes took away their sting. He smiled at her and looked over her shoulder. "I love you too," he whispered. Amy reached up to kiss him, but he moved away.

"Amy, we're at work!" He softened his rebuke by grabbing her hand and walking her to the door. Once there, he looked up and down the hallway and then back to her. "Maybe I should walk you back to the Neuroscience Department, just in case any hot young physicists are around."

Amy laughed. She appreciated his attempt to flirt with her instead of letting her go away with hurt feelings. He had come a long way over the last almost six years. "Maybe you should," she teased, pulling on their joined hands. "Although I doubt they could compete with the one I already found."

Sheldon gave her the shy smile that she loved so much and squeezed her hand before releasing it. "Get back to work, Vixen, so I can do the same." Amy nodded and reluctantly walked away, blushing when she realized he was watching her go. With one last wave as she turned the corner, he was gone. And so was her kiss. For now at least.

…

The first sight that greeted Amy when in the cafeteria at lunchtime was a couple of students making out near the entrance. She sighed and tried not to stare. Luckily her attention was diverted when she heard someone call her name and looked up to see Raj waving her over. The rest of the guys were already seated at the table. She walked over and took the seat that Sheldon had saved next to him and thanked him for the tray that sat in front of it.

"So romantic," she muttered where only he could hear. He winked at her, but otherwise ignored the comment and she knew it was because he didn't want the guys to make a fuss. She dared to place her hand on his knee and was shocked when he covered it with his own. She looked up at him but he was in the middle of lecturing Howard on the proper way to build a taco.

Figuring he wasn't really paying attention to what he was doing, she slid her hand out from under his. The last thing she wanted was for him to turn his lecturing tone on her when he realized where her hand was. But he surprised her again by grabbing her hand and putting it back on his leg. This time he gave her the briefest glance when she looked at him, but it was enough for her to see that his move was intentional. They each ate their lunch one-handed and none of their tablemates seemed to notice. It made Amy feel special and loved. And it made her want to kiss him that much more.

…

Amy knocked on the door of Sheldon's apartment promptly at seven. She knew that her punctuality was one of the things he admired about her and she was determined to use every advantage she could get. Since he didn't seem to notice her new shirt, she decided to dress for dinner even though it wasn't date night and the whole group would be there.

"Hello, Amy," Sheldon said as he held the door open for her. "Perfect timing as always." She entered the room, surprised to find that she was the only one there. For a brief moment she wondered if maybe Sheldon had planned a surprise for her, but that hope was short-lived.

"Too bad the rest of our friends can't be as punctual," he added as he closed the door. "I don't know why they can't arrive on time." He shook his head in frustration as he joined Amy on the couch. She could feel his eyes on her and thought maybe he was finally going to "Kiss His Mate," but when she turned to him he was frowning.

"Why are you wearing that?" he asked bluntly. "It's not date night."

Amy squirmed on the couch and cleared her throat. _Stay calm, Fowler. He didn't mean it like that._

"I know it's not date night, Sheldon," she began patiently. "I just wanted to look nice for you."

"You always look nice, Amy. But I really liked that blouse you were wearing earlier."

Amy's jaw dropped. "You did?" she whispered. "I didn't think you noticed."

Sheldon snorted. "I notice everything, Little Lady."

"Except the calendar," Amy muttered. But even that was enough for Sheldon's Vulcan hearing to pick up.

"What do you mean?" he began, only to be interrupted by people coming through the door.

"Finally!" he said, scrambling to his feet. "At least my girlfriend knows how to be on time." This was aimed at Leonard, who came in carrying the food with Penny trailing behind him.

"Well, my girlfriend knows how to do _other_ things," Leonard snapped back, grinning at Penny, who rewarded him with a kiss. "No offense, Amy," Leonard said when he realized his comment was really more insulting to her than to Sheldon.

"Don't worry about it," Amy said. She was more bothered by the kiss than the insult. She was used to all of them making cracks about her lack of sexuality and Sheldon's total lack of interest. Nothing new there.

But they didn't know how sweet Sheldon could be when he wanted to. Or how soft his lips were when he was kissing her. Or what it felt like to be held by him while he called out your name in the heat of passion. That was all just for her. And it was a high she would chase forever.

Sheldon, on the other hand, was not so forgiving. He quickly sprang to her defense. "You know, I'm getting really tired of the way you people talk to Amy." He turned to Leonard and continued. "Saying 'no offense' after a very offensive comment isn't good enough. She deserves better than that. I don't talk to your girlfriend like that."

Penny nearly choked on the food she was stuffing in her mouth. "What?" she mumbled with her mouth full. She held up her finger to indicate she needed time to chew and swallow before she could respond. While Sheldon waited with his arms crossed and his attitude condescending, Leonard jumped in.

"I got this, Penny," he said, then to Sheldon, "What?"

Penny nodded and pointed at Leonard as she continued to try and swallow her mouthful of food.

"You insult Penny all the time!" Leonard shouted. "How can you even say that with a straight face?"

"How could I say it with a crooked face?" Sheldon asked, confused by Leonard's choice of words.

"Stop that," Leonard said. His face was so red he practically had smoke coming out of his ears. "You know what I mean. Stop pretending to be stupid."

Now Sheldon was insulted. "I assure you, Leonard, that outside of cosplay I have never _pretended_ to be anything. And a stupid Sheldon Cooper is a role even the masters couldn't pull off."

"Whatever. You know I'm right." He unpacked the rest of the food and sat down. "Let's just eat already."

Penny, who had finally cleared her mouth of food, was ready to take up the fight.

"Sheldon, you are constantly insulting me … calling me a free loader, a college drop-out, telling me I'm not as smart as you are. How can you deny it?"

Sheldon looked at her with wide eyes. "I'm not denying that I said any of that. Which part of it is untrue? But what Leonard said about Amy was patently false. That's the difference."

Penny sat down, defeated.

"Furthermore, I would submit that not only is Amy capable of doing the kind of things Leonard was indicating , but that she also excels," Sheldon said. "Just because she doesn't flaunt it doesn't mean she doesn't have it."

Before anyone could respond, the rest of the group arrived. So the subject was dropped in favor of something less combative. While Bernadette sensed the tension, Howard and Raj were oblivious.

Soon enough the chatter turned to something the girls found boring and they decided to go to Penny's. Penny, Bernadette and Emily all stole kisses before they left. But when Amy looked at Sheldon, he just smiled at her and told her he would see her tomorrow.

Once they were at Penny's the questions started coming rapid-fire.

"What was that, Amy?" Penny said, referring to Sheldon's staunch defense of her sexuality.

"What happened before we got here?" Bernie asked. "You could cut the tension with a knife."

"What have you been flaunting in private, Miss Wool Sweaters? That's what I want to know!"

"What did I miss?" Emily screeched.

Amy decided to tackle Bernadette's question first. "You're right. There was some tension. Leonard made an off-hand comment that Sheldon thought was offensive to me. So he let him know it."

"Since when does the sharpest tongue in the drawer even notice when someone else is saying mean things?" Bernadette tried to remember if she had ever heard Sheldon defend Amy before. He was usually pretty clueless.

"I know!" Penny added. "And then he told Leonard that Amy was a tiger in bed!"

Bernadette gasped but Amy just shook her head.

"That's not what he said."

"Well, that's what I heard," Penny said. Then she spent the next few minutes relaying the entire conversation. "See," she said when she had finished. "Somebody's getting' some … and he's liking it!"

"He doesn't seem to like it too much. He hasn't even kissed me today and it's on his stupid calendar." Amy was really depressed now because she knew she wouldn't be seeing him again. So there would be no Kiss Your Mate celebration. She tried not to take offense, but it was hard considering how faithful he was to those wacky holidays. This one seemed like a no-brainer.

"He puts kissing you on his calendar? Is that part of the Relationship Agreement?" Emily asked.

"No. It's that holiday calendar his Meemaw gave him," Amy explained patiently. "Today is Kiss Your Mate day and, well … he didn't."

"Did you ask him about it?" Penny said as she refilled their wine glasses and Bernadette's sparkling water.

"No. I was too embarrassed. I don't want to have to beg him to kiss me."

"You should ask him," Bernie reiterated. "He probably just forgot."

Amy leveled her gaze at her friends. "Have any of you, in all the time you've known him, ever seen Sheldon forget _anything_?"

"Good point," all three girls said at the same time.

"Maybe it's time to make another scene," Penny offered. "At least we can get you some more coupons out of the deal."

"Nah, I don't think so," Amy said. "And I don't want either of you to mention it to him. Tomorrow is date night. He is contractually obligated to kiss me then."

Penny and Bernadette exchanged looks, wondering for the millionth time how Amy could put up with her crazy boyfriend.

"I think I'm gonna go now," Amy said. "I don't want to be a party pooper."

"Don't go, Ames." Penny followed her to the door. "Look, I'll kiss you myself if it will make you feel better." She leaned forward with her eyes closed and her lips puckered.

Amy laughed. "Thanks, bestie. I needed that." She stood in the doorway and stared at Sheldon's door, willing him to suddenly appear. When he didn't, she turned back to Penny and said her goodbyes. When the door closed, she turned to walk away, and nearly ran into Sheldon.

"Sheldon?" she gasped. "Where did you come from?"

"Well, Texas originally. But more recently, from right in there." He pointed over his shoulder at apartment 4A. His breathy chuckle told her he was just kidding, so she laughed.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." She had meant to tell him that earlier but that conversation ended so abruptly she didn't want to bring it back up.

Sheldon shrugged. "You're my girlfriend. That's what I'm supposed to do."

"I know. But it's still nice and I appreciate it. I know how hard it is for you to lie," she added softly, looking away.

"I didn't lie," he said, taken aback.

"C'mon, Sheldon, do you remember what you said? Do you know what you were implying?"

"Of course I do. And I meant it. Is that really so hard to believe?"

Amy exploded. "Considering the fact that you haven't even kissed me all day, yes, I find that hard to believe!"

"Why would I kiss you? It's not date night?" He shook his head. "Are you drunk?"

"No, Sheldon, I'm not drunk. I'm just fed up with my boyfriend who defends my sexuality to his friends but had no obvious use for it himself. Forget just doing it for the hell of it, not even Meemaw's calendar can get you to kiss me. " Amy started to walk away but Sheldon stopped her by simply touching her arm.

"Amy, wait. What does Meemaw's calendar have to do with this?"

"It's Kiss Your Mate Day, genius. Maybe your eidetic memory is slipping. But you know what, it doesn't matter. I wouldn't let you kiss me now if you begged me." Amy marched toward the stairs and was halfway down the first flight when his words stopped her.

"But Amy, you're a day early. Tomorrow is Kiss Your Mate Day."

She gulped and prayed that the floor would swallow her up. "Are you sure?" she croaked

Instead of an answer, he gave her a knowing look.

"Oh God," Amy said as she turned and scurried back down the rest of the stairs. She couldn't remember when she had been so embarrassed. And for her, that was saying something. She ran to her car, ignoring his voice in her ears.

…

Amy looked at her clock, frustrated by the fact that she couldn't fall asleep. It was nearly midnight and she had been in bed since she got home from Penny's. That had been three hours ago and she had tried everything … pills, hot bath, reading. Nothing could ease her humiliation. Sheldon had tried to call her, but she didn't answer. She wasn't ready to face him yet.

Which is why she wasn't particularly thrilled when she heard his trademark knock on her door. She went to the door without bothering to put on her robe. As soon as she opened it, he kissed her.

"That was just for the hell of it," he said. Then he looked down at his clock and counted down…

Five …

Four …

Three …

Two …

One.

"Happy Kiss Your Mate Day, Amy," he said as he took her in his arms and kissed her the way she had been hoping for all day. And beyond. Her knees buckled, but it didn't matter. He held her strong. When they were forced to take a breath, he pulled away from her.

While she watched him, stunned, he turned to leave. Then he looked back. "I checked. There are no rules for how many times you can kiss your mate today. So be ready for a wild date night. And wear that new blouse. I really like it."

And then he was gone, leaving Amy to stare after him with her mouth hanging open and her arms feeling empty.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Just a little bit of Shamy fluff to make Monday a little easier to take.**_

 **BROTHERS AND SISTERS DAY**

Amy walked down the hallway toward Sheldon's office, surprised to see that his door was ajar. He usually kept it closed to relay the message that visitors were not welcome. She knew that didn't apply to her, so she approached the door boldly, stopping short when she heard his voice.

"Yes, of course I'm happy to hear from you. Why would you ask that?" Then there was silence. Amy was about to push the door open, when he spoke again.

"Don't be silly. I love you. You know that."

More silence.

"What do you mean you don't know that? I don't have to say it every time I see you. You know how I feel about all that emotional psycho-babble." Amy could hear his patented sigh of exasperation and it made her smile. _Why does admitting he loves someone always make him so angry? Wait._ Her smile turned to a frown. _Who, exactly, is he saying he loves?_

"Well of course you do," he said suddenly. "You're a girl. You like all kinds of hippie-dippy things."

Amy gasped, remembering when he had used that same line on her. _How dare he?_ She leaned closer to the partially open doorway. _He's making time with another woman right under my nose!_ She listened closely, trying to hear another voice in the room, but unfortunately she didn't have his Vulcan hearing. And whoever was in there clearly did not want their voice heard.

A sudden thought occurred to Amy. Maybe the mystery woman was sitting so close to Sheldon that she only needed to whisper. Like on his lap!

She was on the verge of busting through the door to catch him in the act when his next word stopped her.

"Missy!"

Amy felt immediately relieved … and ashamed. How could she think that Sheldon, of all people, would be carrying on in his office with another woman?

"That is _not_ why Amy broke up with me! Okay, maybe it was part of it. But she knows me a lot better than most people. Yes, including you."

Amy smiled at his admission. She knew what he was saying was true, but it was nice to hear it from his lips. She felt a sudden wave of possessiveness overtake her.

"It wasn't about sex either." His voice lowered on the word "sex" and Amy was forced to move closer. "For your information, I have already 'given it to her' … not that it's any of your business."

Amy was shocked that he was being so forthcoming with his sister. Twins or not, he was very committed to keeping their private lives just that … private. She had been forced to sign a non-disclosure agreement herself. Of course, he didn't remember until after the fact, so she could have refused to sign it. But she was happy to give him that little gift after the big one he had given her. She grinned at the double entendre. _Oh, he gave it to me alright. Hoo!_

"What do you mean? Good for her how?"

The room fell silent, which Amy knew meant Missy was breaking something down for Sheldon.

"Oh, that! Of course it was. I would never leave her unsatisfied. What kind of a man do you think I am?"

More silence.

"Very funny, Missy. I wonder if Amy would share your opinion of me."

Amy didn't know what Missy had said, but she guessed his sister had insulted his manhood. _No, Amy would most definitely not share that opinion. No indeed!_

"Well I should hope not," he practically screamed into the phone. "You're my sister!"

Amy heard a rustling sound and new that Sheldon was shifting in his chair, which meant whatever Missy was saying was making him uncomfortable. After a few more minutes of silence, he finally spoke again.

"I understand what you are saying. I just don't know why you think I don't already know that. I told you that I did take care of her needs. At least I think I did."

Amy nodded outside the door.

"Wouldn't she have told me if I had left her unfulfilled? What pun? Why are you laughing?"

Amy blushed at both Missy's obvious suggestion and Sheldon's naiveté.

"Well, if you think that then you really don't know her. My Amy doesn't keep her feelings from me. We talk about everything."

Amy nodded again. _Damn right!_

"Okay, so maybe that time we didn't. But she didn't dump me then. She just asked for a break. If I had just given her the space she needed instead of pushing her, she probably would never have broken up with me. Yes, probably!"

Amy's heart fell. Missy was right. She had pushed Sheldon away without much explanation. The communication that they took such pride in had really failed them. Or they had failed it … and each other. Either way, it was over now. They found their way back and they were happy. No sense dwelling on the mistakes of the past.

"Good for me? Of course it was. But we really shouldn't be talking about it. Amy and I signed an agreement. Now why are you laughing?"

Amy shifted her weight and tried to move closer to the door without letting him know she was there.

"Nonsense! Don't pretend to be surprised. You know how important legal clarification is to me. I know I'm not a typical boyfriend, but I am still a man. My brain may be extraordinary, but my genitals are merely average for a man of my height and build."

Amy shook her head vehemently, her mouth involuntarily watering at the memory his words invoked.

"What? You're the one who brought it up. I assure you I would be happy to choose another topic of discussion. Why? I don't understand why you are so interested in what goes on behind closed doors in my relationship with Amy. I am certainly not interested to know any of the sordid details of your love life."

A prolonged silence told Amy Missy was once again lecturing Sheldon. _Must be a family thing._

"I appreciate that, Missy. And I know I have made a lot of mistakes where she is concerned. But we have put all of that behind us and are moving forward. Like I said earlier, Amy understands me in ways nobody else ever will. No, I don't mean that! I just mean she gets me, and she loves me anyway. Quirks and all. And I love her equally."

Amy melted at his words.

"Of course I have told her I love her. Good Lord, I don't know how many times. Yes, I could calculate it if I wanted to. "

Sheldon was silent now and Amy knew he was searching his memory to get the exact number.

"See, I told you this eidetic memory could be a curse. Okay, so you got me. I haven't told her nearly enough. But I think it all the time. Yes, Melissa, I know that she cannot hear what I am thinking. Don't speak down to me like I'm one of your children."

Amy was touched, both by Sheldon's admission that he often thinks about how much he loves her, and also by Missy's attempts to get him to say it out loud. But she didn't want his sister to belittle him. He was a proud man, after all. And while others found his arrogance annoying, she found it sexy.

"Apology accepted. Now can we please change the subject? How's Meemaw?"

His heavy sigh was a sure sign that Missy wasn't ready for a new topic.

"Fine! Yes, I brought her flowers. Yes, I told her I loved her. Of course it was before we reached the critical point. And during. And after, if you must know. Stop making that noise. It was not sweet. It was a natural reaction to sharing something so … I don't know … life altering … with another person. And not just any person. The one person in the universe who completes you. Your soulmate."

Tears sprang to Amy's eyes. She had never heard anything so beautiful in her whole life.

"No, I did not use air quotes. I simply meant that there is only one person in the history of time … past, present or future … that I would ever want to share that with. And sometimes I think it changed me on a molecular level. Molecular. Oh, never mind. Google it!"

Amy giggled. She didn't know who to feel sorrier for. Missy for having to work so hard to get some truth out of her brother, or Sheldon for trying to have such a serious conversation with a woman with a limited vocabulary.

"Anyway, thank you for your advice, Missy. I know that you mean well and I am sure Amy would appreciate your concern. Yes, I'll tell her. _Yes_ , I'll tell her that too, a lot more often than I have in the past. Now that, Little Lady, is none of your business. Those words are for Amy's ears only. Okay, okay. I promise. Yes, every time. Goodbye, Missy. And Happy Brothers and Sisters Day."

Amy was emotionally spent. She had taken in a lot of covert information in the last few minutes and she really felt like she needed to sit down. She took a minute to get her emotions in check, then reached up to knock on the door.

"Missy says hello," Sheldon called from the other side of the door.

Amy's hand fell to her side and her mouth fell open. She tried to decide if she should flee, or stand there and play it off as a coincidence that she happened to be there at that exact moment. Before she could decide, the door opened and Sheldon stood before her smirking.

"Oh, Sheldon, you startled me," she said. Since it was too late for flight, she would have to settle for fight. "I was just coming to see if you have plans for lunch."

Sheldon shook his head, but said nothing. He just continued to stare at her with the same knowing look.

"Is something wrong?" she tried again, hoping he would not force her hand.

Again, he just shook his head, his eyes never leaving hers.

Her shoulders slumped in defeat. "Fine. I give up. How long have you known I was standing there?"

Sheldon shook his head at her as if he was very displeased and she knew a lecture about eavesdropping was forthcoming. He walked back to his desk with his head down and his hands behind his back, gesturing for her to take the opposite chair.

Amy groaned, but did as he asked, closing the door behind them. If she was going to be scolded, she didn't want anyone else to hear it. Only when he turned to face her again did she see the mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Wait, are you just messing with me?" she asked, a hopeful smile splitting her face.

"To answer your former question, I saw your shadow when Missy was deriding me about the non-disclosure agreement I asked you to sign the night of your birthday. Do you remember it?"

Amy's smile widened. "I'll never forget it. Any of it," she added with a wink.

"Indeed," Sheldon said and Amy knew he was remembering it too. He cleared his throat and licked his lips before continuing. "Now to answer the latter question. Am I just 'messing with you'?" This time he did use air quotes. He leveled his gaze at her. "I'm not sure yet, Amy. After all, eavesdropping is a serious offense."

"So is letting your girlfriend make a fool of herself without trying to stop her," Amy countered.

"Touché," Sheldon said after careful consideration. He stood and walked around to the front of his desk. "Now will you answer a question for me?"

"Of course," she replied immediately, trying not to let his nearness affect her.

"Can't 'messing with you' be taken in the same context as 'giving it to you'?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yes, I suppose so," Amy whispered, her lungs suddenly short of air.

"Well then," he said as he reached for her hands and pulled her up to stand directly in front of him. "Wouldn't you want me to?" He lowered his lips to hers, but did not make contact. Instead he waited for Amy to respond.

"Oh absolutely," she breathed as she closed the very short distance between them and pressed her lips to his.

He took her in his arms then and gave her a kiss so searing that it nearly melted the buttons from the front of her cardigan. She sank into it, never wanting it to end. But luckily for her, he wasn't as quick to lose control. He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes, pleased at the passion he already saw there. He slid his hand down to her hip and they stood there for a moment, just gazing at each other.

He knew she had heard all of the things he told Missy, and he knew that there was a time he would have been embarrassed about it. But not anymore. There's was a future with no secrets and no lies. She really was his soulmate and he was hers. What was there to be embarrassed about? He was the luckiest man on the planet … any planet in any solar system in any universe.


	5. Chapter 5

_**This is shamelessly fluffy, but I am unapologetic!**_ **:)**

 **LOST SOCK MEMORIAL DAY**

Amy took a seat at a small table in the corner, just as she had that day. The place was busy, even at such an early hour. It had been important to Sheldon for her to arrive first since that was the way it happened nearly six years ago when they met there for the first time.

She smoothed out her khaki skirt and smiled when she remembered how Sheldon had recited to her every detail of her outfit, right down to how she was wearing her purse. Not only was his eidetic memory sexy, it could also be very romantic. She wondered if Leonard could remember what Penny was wearing the first time they met. And she knew Howard probably couldn't remember what Bernadette had worn yesterday.

She lost her train of thought when her sexy, romantic boyfriend walked into the shop and went immediately to the counter. He completely ignored her although he knew she was there because all of this was being done according to his very specific instructions.

She watched him at the counter, so tall and self-assured. While some people found his obsessive adherence to proper manners annoying, she considered it nothing more than being thoughtful and polite. He could actually be very sweet. And so handsome! She let her eyes travel the length of his body from his well-groomed hair to his scuff-free shoes. Nothing out of place, and yet somehow he came off casual and unpretentious.

It always amazed her that the rest of the women in the world didn't seem to see it. He was brilliant and fun to be with; he was certainly attractive with his blue eyes, milky skin and long, lean body. Why weren't women crawling all over him? Not that she was complaining. She was perfectly content to be the only woman to see him for the truly magnificent man he was.

He turned and caught her staring, but instead of being embarrassed, she found herself emboldened. She stared at him, one eyebrow arched, and challenged him to respond. He froze briefly, then started toward her carrying a small tray. His smile was coy, but his eyes did a little roaming of their own while he made the short walk to their table.

"Amy, you didn't ogle me like that the first day we met."

"You don't know that. You were too busy arguing with Howard and Rajesh."

"Well, how was I to know their childish actions would yield such desirable results?"

"That's very sweet, Sheldon," she said. That was a close to a compliment as he was capable of giving, so she pounced on it.

"Just telling the truth, Little Lady."

"Well, so was I. It just so happens that I did spend some time appreciating your more appealing qualities before I got up to introduce myself. If I'm being honest, that's why I jumped in when I did. I was afraid of getting my hopes up."

He looked at her, stunned.

"You never told me that. Why would you be afraid?"

Amy sighed. "Sheldon, I told you I had been forced by my mother to date regularly. Remember?"

He nodded.

"And not once, in all of those dates, did I feel any attraction to the man I'd been set up with. I just assumed our date would be another exercise in tedium, endured to satisfy my mother. Then you walked in and I was intrigued. I wanted to know more. I was even curious about what you and your friends were talking about, so I got closer. And the rest, as they say, is history."

He gifted her with his koala face, and she knew he was filing her story away in the place in his brain where he kept important information. That look always gave her the urge to kiss him, but she settled for a wink instead.

"Keep it in your pants, Dr. Fowler," he said with a smirk. "We're not here for that."

Amy laughed, knowing he was teasing.

"Here's your tepid water. I also brought a variety of teas," he said as he started unloading the tray. "Now I know we had banana walnut muffins that day, but they don't have those ready yet so I got blueberry."

Amy took in the bounty in front of her. It wasn't like him to be so easily swayed. The old Sheldon would have insisted on having the same kind of muffins and chastised the proprietors of the business for not having them available. And there is no way he would have brought a variety of tea options.

Then a thought struck her.

"Sheldon, why are we not having exactly the same tea we had the first time we were here? Did you forget what we were drinking?"

Sheldon snorted. "Hardly," he said, tapping his temple. "I remember vividly what we consumed that prevening."

Amy held up the small basket of teas. "Then what's this?"

"What's life without whimsy?"

Amy shrugged at her boyfriend's oddly jubilant mood and rifled through the tea choices. After making her selection and starting the steeping process, she sat back and watched Sheldon do the same. When they both were ready, they lifted their cups in a salute to each other and took timid sips, testing the temperature and depth of flavor. Once they were satisfied, they settled back to enjoy their breakfast together before facing another busy day.

"Do you know why we are here?" Sheldon asked after a few moments of companionable silence.

"Um … Hot Tea and Muffins Day?"

"No."

"Take Your Girl to Breakfast at the Crack of Dawn Day?"

"It's not that early, Amy," he corrected. "Guess again."

"Share a Bear Claw with Your Soulmate Day?"

This time it worked. He laughed.

"You're closer than you think," he said.

Amy was intrigued. And also a little annoyed with herself that she hadn't looked at the calendar to see what crazy thing he was celebrating today. "Aren't you going to tell me?" she asked.

"No."

"How about a hint?"

Sheldon considered her request and nodded his head. "Very well," he said, wiping his mouth and sitting back in his chair to look at her. "We are going back to the beginning."

"Right now?" Amy said, looking around the room for a clue.

"Yes. And also tonight."

Amy frowned. "We're coming back here for date night?"

"No. We're going back to the place where it all really began." Sheldon looked smug. He knew she was lost and he was clearly enjoying it.

"Why can't you just tell me, Sheldon?" she asked. She didn't want to ruin his good mood by becoming annoyed, but she was not enjoying this game.

"Where's the fun in that?" He reached across the table and covered her hand with his. "Don't get upset. It's all in good fun. You'll find out tonight, I promise."

Amy nodded. She knew she could Google it as soon as she was alone.

"But I want you to promise me one thing," Sheldon said, sliding his hand back across the table. "Don't peek at the calendar as soon as you get back to your car."

Amy's shoulders slumped. How did he know?

"I share your aversion to surprises," Sheldon said, "but do this for me. Please."

Amy readily agreed. While she didn't understand his knowing tone, or the smile he was trying to hide, if it made him happy she would gladly do it. "I hope it's a monthly occasion because I could get used to this mood you're in," she said.

He responded with a wink, further convincing her he had lost his mind. But she played along dutifully.

"Keep it in your pants, Dr. Cooper. "We're not here for that."

…

Sheldon came out of his room wearing and suit and carrying a small wrapped package. Leonard, Penny and Raj were sitting around the coffee table passing around food containers and didn't notice him at first. But when he went to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of wine, Penny snapped to attention.

"Whatcha' doin?" Her sing-song delivery was as close to humming as Sheldon would allow, so he shot her a warning glance.

"I am minding my own business. You should try it," he said briskly as he carried the bottle to the kitchen counter, where an ice bucket was waiting.

"Does the Tin Man have a hot date?"

"With average evening temperatures in the high fifties, I don't anticipate it will be overly warm, no."

"But it's not date night," Raj said.

"And this Tin Man thinks a hot date would be a trip to the train store." Leonard smirked.

Pleased with their jokes, neither of them realized that Sheldon had left the apartment without so much as a word to them.

"You have a good night too," Leonard called sarcastically. "Crazy bastard." Before he could take another bite of his Thai food, the door swung open and Sheldon walked back in.

"I'm not crazy, my mother had me tested," he said as he blew past them. "Take your Nebraska man hands off of that, Penny," he snapped when he saw her inspecting the small gift that he had left on the kitchen island. "In fact, give it to me."

He stuffed the box in his pocket and gave Penny a withering look. Then he returned to his task by going to the hall closet and pulling out a tablecloth.

"When did we get a tablecloth?" Leonard asked.

"A good host is always prepared," Sheldon said. Then he went back to the closet and pulled out a picnic basket.

"When did we get that?" Leonard asked again, shocked by what his roommate was finding in an apartment he had lived in for years.

"Am I required to give you an itemized list of every item I purchase?" Sheldon brushed past them and returned to the kitchen to pick out the flatware he wanted.

"No," Leonard said. "You're not required to give me a spreadsheet detailing your bowel function either, but you still do it."

Sheldon ignored him and continued putting things into the basket.

"Really, Sheldon," Penny said when she couldn't take it anymore. "What's going on?"

"I have a date with Amy Farrah Fowler, Penny. Is that really so newsworthy?"

"When it's not the fifth Tuesday of any month with an 'R' in it, it is," she said.

Everybody laughed except for Sheldon. He finished gathering everything he needed and rushed out the door.

"Have a good night," he called, causing Leonard to shake his head.

Penny ran to the refrigerator and looked at the calendar to see what wacky day the wacky doctor was celebrating. A smile spread across her face as realization hit.

"Dirty Sock Memorial Day," she announced.

"All hail the dirty sock!" Raj shouted, raising his hand.

"Hail!"

…

Amy was surprised to find Sheldon waiting outside his apartment door when she arrived for date night. He immediately ushered her up the stairs and to the roof. While she was confused about the venue, she was stunned when she saw how he had transformed it.

There was a table for two set up in the middle with a linen tablecloth and napkins and fancy place settings. She noticed the way the stemware and flatware gleamed in the flickering candlelight, flameless of course. Sheldon would never be so careless as to allow an open flame in such an unpredictable setting.

There were thousands of tiny lights strung from every available surface, giving the area a soft, magical feel. She gasped when she saw that Sheldon had broken two of his staunchest rules: there was a beautiful bouquet of dead plant genitals in the center of the table and the sound of soft music could be heard wafting through the cool night air.

"Oh, Sheldon," she whispered. "This is so beautiful. Is it Blow Your Girlfriend's Mind Day?" she added as she turned to face him for the first time.

He was pleased to see that there were tears in her eyes. He did not usually go for such maudlin displays of shamefully and commercially cliche romantic gestures, but he wanted to make the effort for her. While they still had a very strong relationship of the mind, it would be foolish to pretend that their hearts weren't also engaged. Besides, if he had learned anything from their recent breakup it was that she needed more tangible evidence of his affection.

"No," he said as he took her by the hand, "but I'll take that as a compliment."

He led her over to the table, where he pulled out her chair and poured her a glass of wine. Amy's jaw dropped when he also poured a glass for himself.

Seeing her reaction, he blushed. "It's not my favorite, as you know. But I wanted this to be an adult evening." He then reached across the table and took her hand, bringing it to his lips for a soft kiss.

"Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?" Amy said with a laugh. While she certainly appreciated the man in front of her, the experience was becoming surreal.

"Oh, Amy," he said, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "There is no need to search for a pod. You know it's me."

"Prove it," she challenged.

"How? You want me to recite pi to the thousandth place again?" His face lit up at the prospect, but Amy quickly shot that down.

"God no," she said. "I had something more definitive in mind."

"Like what?"

"Take off your shirt."

"What?"

Amy leveled her gaze at him. "Take your shirt off so I can see what you are wearing underneath."

Realization dawned on Sheldon. He matched her gaze and, without breaking eye contact, started to unbutton his shirt. Once he had two buttons undone, he raised his eyebrows and threw the challenge back to her.

Her eyes left his on a slow journey to his chest, where she saw a flash of red and yellow peeking through.

"There's my man!"

Her voice was low and raspy and it sent chills down Sheldon's spine. "That's enough of that," he said, licking his lips. "It's time to eat."

While they enjoyed a delicious meal, they reverted back to their old selves, talking mostly about work and/or science related topics. They never ran out of interesting things to talk about, which they both knew was a cornerstone of their compatibility.

Sheldon had pitied Leonard on numerous occasions because he could not have meaningful discussions with his own wife because their interests and intellect levels were so far apart. He was blessed with a girlfriend who never even mentioned the Kardashians. It was just one of the many things he loved about her.

Once again the evening took a surreal turn when Sheldon pulled back his chair and asked Amy to dance. She was shocked, but quickly accepted. There were few things in life she enjoyed more than dancing with Sheldon. Not only was he a strong and capable dancer, but it was one of the few times he was willing to hold her in his arms for a prolonged amount of time. It was the stuff of her dreams.

As a trained dancer, Sheldon was a stickler for form and precision. So their first couple of dances were very formal. But when the third song came on and it was a soft, slow one, Sheldon took Amy's breath away by abandoning the proper stance and instead pulled her close to him. She rested her head on his chest while they swayed back and forth. It was pure bliss and she never wanted the moment to end.

But when she shivered - whether from the close contact or the coolness of the evening she couldn't be sure - he stepped away from her.

"Are you cold, Amy? Should we go in?"

She shook her head. "Not on your life."

He took off his coat and draped it across her shoulders. "Why do women never dress for the occasion," he asked, more curious than angry.

"I didn't know we would be dining al fresco, now did I?" Amy answered, trying to act casual when what she really wanted to do was jump up and down over his romantic gesture.

"Of course," he said, reacting to her words in a way she didn't understand. He sprang to action, running to the other side of the roof and uncovering something. "I nearly forgot," he muttered as he bent down to adjust something that Amy couldn't see. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to follow him, but her curiosity got the best of her, so she went to see what he was doing.

He turned just as she approached. "Stargazing is considered a romantic endeavor, so I thought we might give it a try." He stepped aside to reveal a rather large telescope. Amy was thrilled. He really was pulling out all the stops tonight.

After several rounds of them trying to outdo each other with astronomical facts, Sheldon once again reached for Amy's hand. "I want to tell you a story about a day that changed my life," he said, leaning close so he could whisper in her ear. "In fact, it happened right here on this roof."

Amy nodded.

"The guys and I were up here doing some laser experiments when I saw it." He shuddered, and so did Amy, although she didn't really know why.

"What was it?" she whispered.

"A dirty sock."

Amy smiled, suddenly realizing where this story was going. "How awful," she said, her voice dripping with sympathy. "I share your aversion to soiled hosiery."

When her eyes met his they both grinned.

"So you knew? Did you peek?"

Amy shook her head. "No. I didn't know at first, but I figured it out."

Sheldon nodded. "Funny to think how something so superficially unpleasant could turn out to be the best thing that ever happened to me."

"That is undoubtedly the nicest thing you have ever said to me," she said. Then she reached up with her free hand and touched his face. "You're getting pretty good at this hippie stuff."

He shrugged. "There is no denying the significance of that singular event."

"I know," she agreed. "Did you seriously think I could forget?"

"Well, I guess I felt like it was a bigger day for me," he said with atypical humility.

Amy looked into his eyes and smiled warmly as she shook her head in disagreement. "Do you have any idea how long I waited for you, Sheldon Lee Cooper? And believe me, you were very hard to find," she added when he started to deny her words. "But I must say, you were certainly worth the wait."

She reached up to kiss him and he met her halfway. He wrapped her in his arms like he would never let her got. It was something he did a lot since their breakup and Amy could never get enough of it. It made her feel loved and cherished and wanted.

When the kiss ended, he smiled at her and led her back to the table. "I've got something I want to give you."

Amy followed him giddily. "And I really want you to give it to me," she teased.

"Not that," Sheldon said, blushing again. "At least not here on the roof."

"You can have me anywhere, Dr. Cooper. Just so you know." She winked at him, causing his blush to deepen and his eyes to glaze over like he was picturing it. After a few seconds he brought his attention back to her, shaking his head in mock rebuke.

"Behave, Vixen!" Then he reached into the pocket of the jacket that she was still wearing and pulled out a small gift box.

Amy gasped and Sheldon was immediately contrite. "Don't get your hopes up. It's not that. Not yet anyway. When I get ready to propose, I promise to make it _really_ romantic."

Amy laughed, wondering how much more romantic an evening could get. He'd done everything except release doves already. She moved her chair closer to him and sat down, taking the box from his outstretched hand.

She untied the ribbon and lifted the lid to find a tiny silver sock monkey pin.

"I know you don't really wear a lot of jewelry," Sheldon said, taking the pin from the box, "but I thought this might be something you could maybe put on your lab coat." He licked his lips and looked away before meeting her gaze. "I know it's not much, but I wanted to commemorate such an important day. And this way, every time you look at it you will remember how much I love you. At least I hope you will. I didn't want to give you a plain old sock, obviously, and I know you like monkeys-"

He was clearly nervous and Amy found it endearing. She took the pin from him and studied it closely. "Thank you, Sheldon. It's perfect." She pinned it to her cardigan and stroked it gently. "I love it! And I love you," she added as she leaned into another kiss.

When they broke the kiss this time she was surprised to find herself sitting on Sheldon's lap. She wasn't sure how it had happened, but she wasn't complaining. "You know, this could also commemorate our first kiss," she said excitedly. "There was a monkey present."

Sheldon smiled. "That's a great idea," he said. "Now I want one!"

He reached out to touch it but Amy pulled away. "Get your own, buddy. This one is mine!"

Sheldon wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. "And this one is mine," he whispered.

Then he abruptly reached past Amy for a dish on the table that had never been uncovered.

"I almost forgot," he said as he slid their plates back and placed the covered tray in front of them.

Amy watched as he made a grand gesture of lifting the lid, and squealed in delight when she saw what was underneath: bear claws.

"Dessert is served."


	6. Chapter 6

**PACK RAT DAY**

"This is silly, Sheldon," Amy said as she stood in the drafty hallway. "Just give it to me and I'll throw it away."

Sheldon turned to her in horror, clutching the toothbrush. "You said you understood."

"I do."

"Then back off woman!"

Amy sighed in resignation. After all their years together, she understood him and all of his eccentricities. And he understood hers. They truly did love each other, quirks and all, just as they had proclaimed many times. But while some of his quirks were cute, some of them were just down-right silly. And keeping old toothbrushes in a Ziploc bag certainly qualified as silly.

She waited patiently – and silently – while he unlocked the door of his storage unit and turned on the lights. Once inside, she took in the rows and rows of boxes, bags and containers that held seemingly everything Sheldon had ever touched. It was amazing. She had often joked about wanting to take a closer look at Raj's brain, but the truth was she would love to take a peek underneath the skull of her brilliant boyfriend.

As she wandered through the shelves, fascinated anew, she felt something hit her foot. Thinking it might be a mouse, she jerked her foot back, only to find a golf ball rolling away from her. She glanced over at Sheldon, who was putting his latest toothbrush with the rest, and then bent down to pick up the ball. She remembered the story he told her last time they were there about how his brother had hit him on the head with the ball. She also remembered that he had made a big production of throwing it away.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. It didn't upset her that he had been unable to dispose of the ball. But she was sorry he felt like he needed to pretend. He was clearly more bothered by this room than she was and she hated that he felt ashamed. She never wanted him to be embarrassed to be himself, especially with her. So what if he has issues! Doesn't everybody?

She walked over to the shelf where the little white box still sat and secretly replaced the golf ball. Or so she thought. After placing the box back on the shelf, she turned to find Sheldon watching her. His look was inscrutable, like he was waiting to see how she would respond.

She simply shrugged. "See, I do understand."

He released the breath he had been holding and smiled at her, no words necessary.

While Sheldon packed a few more things away, Amy continued to browse, sucking in a sharp breath when she came across a box with her name on it.

"What's this?" she asked Sheldon, who had suddenly appeared at her side.

"Isn't it obvious?" he said. "It is a box of things that are Amy-related."

She tilted her head and glared at him. She couldn't imagine what kind of trash he would have that pertained to her. She was almost afraid to find out.

"Not everything in here is junk, Amy. It's just stuff I don't want thrown away."

After a brief stare down, Amy asked the question they both knew she would. "Can I see what's inside?"

Sheldon considered it long enough for Amy to feel insulted. No matter how hard she tried, he still kept her at arm's length most of the time. She knew there was no way she was leaving without seeing inside that box, but why did everything have to be such a struggle with him? Would he ever be able to truly trust her?

Sheldon finally reached out and grabbed the box and walked over to the counter in the middle of the room. "Sorry, I just wanted to catalog what all was in there before I showed you."

Amy was relieved. So he wasn't debating about whether or not to show her. He was just showing off his eidetic memory. And they both knew how much she loved that!

He lifted the lid from the box and stepped aside so she could go through it at her own pace. Now that he had shown her this awful room, all of his secrets were laid bare. If that didn't send her running for the hills, nothing would.

Amy reached in the box and picked up the first thing she saw: a barrette. "Is this mine?" she asked.

Sheldon snorted. "Well it certainly isn't mine, Little Lady."

Amy laughed. "Okay, fair enough. I guess what I really want to know is why you have it?"

He took it from her, turning it over with his fingers as he explained. "It's the barrette you were wearing the night you girls let me tag along on ladies night. Do you remember? I wanted to get away from Priya."

Amy nodded. "Sure, I remember. Drinking and dancing with my two besties and my sex-on-a-stick boyfriend. How could I forget?"

"As I recall you were pretty drunk by the end of the night," Sheldon said. "And I wasn't your boyfriend then."

"Oh please! You were so into me. You just wouldn't admit it," Amy said as she took the barrette back and returned it to the box.

"Excuse me, but I believe _you_ were the one who kissed _me_ that evening."

"So you've told me." Amy frowned. "Too bad I don't have your memory because _that_ is something I would really love to remember. But that doesn't explain how you got the barrette."

"Well, you got sick and I tried to help you, but you ended up passing out on the bathroom floor. When I went to place a towel under your head, I found the barrette lying beside you so I picked it up and put it in my pocket. I'm not really sure why," he added with a shrug.

Amy smiled at him. She knew why. It was the same reason she had a large bag of rice wearing one of his t-shirts. It was nice to have something of his around when he wasn't there.

She went back into the box and found her Neuron magazine covers and every version of the Relationship Agreement that she had ever signed. She also found his train ticket from their Valentine's trip and was touched that he had kept it. "Nice to see our argument didn't spoil your memory of the whole trip," she said as she held it up to him.

"Amy, we did a lot more than argue on that trip, or were you too drunk to remember that as well?"

"Sure I remember. We had brownies and grape juice that burns. And you spent the entire night ignoring me so you could talk trains with your new friend."

"His name is Eric and you know that is not what I was referring to."

"What else was there?" Her expression was blank.

When he just stared at her with his mouth hanging open, she took pity on him.

"Sheldon," she began, reaching out to cover his hand with her own, "that kiss was one of the most important moments of my life. I remember _everything_ about it! You don't have to worry about that."

He nodded and smiled. "Good."

Amy grinned at his choice of words, remembering that was what he said after she told him the kiss was nice. "Now, if you want to recreate it, I'm available anytime. Just so you know."

He surprised her by leaning forward and kissing her. It was quick and chaste, but full of promise. "Noted," he whispered as he pulled away. After a brief period of talking without words, Amy returned her attention to the box.

Sheldon reached past her and pulled out a small envelop. "This should probably be in the wall safe at home," he said as he put it in his pocket.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nevermind."

"Oh no, don't give me nevermind. This is a box of Amy stuff and I'm Amy. I want to see it."

"It's _my_ box of Amy stuff," he corrected, yelping when she tried to reach into his pocket.

She pulled the envelope out and looked at it, surprised to see the insignia of a local jewelry store. She looked up at him, seeking permission to open it.

He relented with a sigh. "It's not like you haven't already seen it."

Amy opened the envelope, pulled out the small folder that was inside, and then gasped. She expected it to be about the engagement ring she knew Sheldon had. But this was the paperwork on the tiara he had given her. It showed the total carat weight, along with the original and sale prices. Her eyes flew to his.

"It's real?"

"Of course it's real. What kind of a boyfriend do you think I am? I would never buy you fake jewelry."

Amy was flabbergasted. She never even considered that it might be real. She looked again at the price and swallowed.

"The best kind," she said as her eyes filled with tears. "Sheldon, I don't know what to say. I can't believe you spent this much money on me."

"Who else would I spend money on?" he said, leaning down so he could see her face. "Isn't that what money is for, to make people happy? Did the tiara make you happy?"

"More than you will ever know," she whispered.

He nodded. "Alright then. That's all that matters."

Amy looked up at him, her eyes full of love. "You really are the best boyfriend in the world."

"Well, I try," he said, his own eyes twinkling. "Now why don't we get out of here?" He took the folder, placed it back in the envelope and returned it to his pocket. Then he took the box of Amy-related things and put it back on the shelf while Amy stared into space, still dazed from her discovery.

"Maybe I should get it insured," she said. Her mind was reeling and she wondered if Penny had known all along that those were real diamonds.

"I've already taken care of that."

His words broke through the haziness of her mind and she laughed. "Well, I don't know why I'm surprised. I know how much you love preparedness."

He smiled, and for the first time she could see that he was embarrassed.

"What?" she asked, not bothering to explain her question.

He shrugged and looked away. "I'm just surprised that you are so shocked. I assumed you knew. Good Lord, you keep it in a plexiglass box in your bedroom."

"That's because it is precious to me! That tiara is one of my most prized possessions, Sheldon. And not because it turns out to be worth a ridiculous amount of money."

"I know, and I'm glad. I really am. But this is all just so embarrassing." He gestured around the room to emphasize his point. "I mean, a box with your hair barrette in it. That's madness."

"It's the sweetest thing I've ever heard, actually," she said, reaching out to take his hand. "And if it makes you feel any better, it just so happens that I have a similar box."

"Of barrettes?"

She shook her head slowly. "Of Sheldon-related items."

"Oh!" he said, suddenly excited. "I want to see it." He held out his hands like he expected her to hand it to him.

"I don't have it on me!" she said, exasperated.

"Fine! Can we go already?"

Since it was date night and they had already spent the day together, Sheldon suggested they go over to Amy's for dinner so she could cook him his favorite meal. Normally Amy required more of an effort from him on date night, but she was still basking in the glow of their trip to his storage unit. He could have asked her for anything and she would have happily complied.

After they had eaten and the dishes were done, Amy asked Sheldon if he wanted to stay in and watch a movie or go out to one. His reply was slow and casual. Too slow and too casual. Amy knew immediately what he wanted to do, but she was gonna make him work for it.

"Oh, I don't know," Sheldon said lazily. "I don't really want to go out. But I don't really feel like watching a movie either."

"Counterfactuals?"

"Hmmmm, that's a possibility." He rubbed his chin as he considered it. "No, I don't think so."

"We could read," Amy suggested. "You love parallel play."

"I do. But I'm not really in the mood for that tonight."

Amy moved closer to him and lowered her voice. "We could, you know," she said, gesturing toward her bedroom door.

Sheldon froze, but recovered quickly. "Maybe," he said, and that's when Amy decided to let him off the hook. If he wanted to see what kind of Sheldon-related treasures she was hiding in her room, then she would let him. While she would be happy if they ended up in bed, she certainly didn't want to bargain for it. That felt seedy.

"Oh, I know," she said with mock innocence. "How about that box of stuff I told you I had with mementos from our relationship. You still want to see it?"

Sheldon bounced up and down like a kid in a candy store. "That's a great idea!"

Amy bit her lip to keep from laughing, but gave up when he followed her to her bedroom like a puppy on her heels.

A few minutes later they were settled on her bed with a fairly large box between them. Amy slid it toward Sheldon, encouraging him to open it. "It's okay," she said when he looked up at her. "Go ahead."

He tentatively lifted the lid and the first thing he saw was a large book, like a photo album. When he lifted it onto his lap and opened it to the first page, he saw it was a scrapbook. It had everything he had ever published inside, as well as articles and peer reviews about his work, even photos scattered around that she must have gotten from his family. He was amazed at how comprehensive it was considering a lot of it was written before they even met.

He browsed through it quickly, remembering little details about each one. Someone had once asked his mother if she kept a scrapbook of all his accomplishments and she said that she had been too busy living her life to chronicle his. While Sheldon knew what she meant, her answer had hurt his feelings. He knew he was a handful, but he was also remarkable, in ways he had no control over. As arrogant as it may sound, he felt like she owed it to society to keep an accurate record.

So he was touched deeply not only with Amy's efforts, but also with how thorough of a job she had done. He looked up at her, seeing himself in her eyes. They were so similar in so many ways. While he had never been one to believe in sappy sentiment, at that moment he knew that soulmates really did exist.

"Thank you for this, Amy," he said, trying not to get emotional. "It's amazing."

She nodded, thrilled that her act of adoration made him so happy. When she first made it, she had been embarrassed to show it to him because she felt like a teenage groupie. "You're welcome," she said. "Thank you for being so scrapbook worthy."

They both laughed and the tension was broken.

Sheldon set the book aside, intending to study it completely, and reached back into the box. This time he pulled out an empty jar of VapoRub. He looked up at her, both of them knowing it needed no explanation.

"Too bad I couldn't keep a souvenir of the spanking," she said with a wink.

He frowned at the next item that he found. It was a ticket stub from her movie date with Stuart.

"Amy, what's this doing in here?" He started in rip it into confetti, but she stopped him.

"Don't you dare!" She took the stub and smoothed it back out. "That was the day I got my first boyfriend. Okay, so it happened while I was on a date with another guy. But what are you gonna do?"

Sheldon blushed. "Well why don't you have the stub from our first movie together then?"

Amy searched through the box until she produced it. "Oh."

Then something else caught his eye and he pulled out her train ticket from their Valentine's trip.

"I see you kept yours as well."

"Of course I did," she said. "My first boyfriend gave me my first kiss. Even with the loser friend, it was a magical night."

Sheldon let the comment about Eric go. Now that he'd had time to think about it, he could see how unfairly he had treated Amy that night. The least he could do was acknowledge her right to be angry about it.

"Yes, it was a magical night," he agreed. "Too bad we didn't have more privacy afterward. You might have got that birthday surprise a lot sooner!"

Amy gasped. "Really?"

He nodded. "You have no idea the effect you have on me, do you?"

She shook her head and moved the box aside so she could get closer. "No. But we have plenty of privacy now. You could show me."

Sheldon jumped off the bed and reached for her hand.

"Deal! You get the brownies and I'll get the grape juice."


	7. Chapter 7

**SUNSCREEN DAY**

"So, what do you guys feel like doing today?"

Penny stared at her husband and their two best friends, bracing for their suggestions. This was becoming a common conversation and it rarely went smoothly. Amy always wanted to do something crafty and the guys usually opted to stay in the apartment and either watch a movie they'd seen a million times or play some stupid board game. Penny, on the other hand, liked to do things not intended for children or nursing home patients.

"I'm not really sure," Amy said, glancing over at her boyfriend. Sheldon was bored already and they hadn't even picked an activity yet.

"We could get out and do something physical, like hiking," Penny offered.

"Too hot," Leonard said and both Sheldon and Amy agreed.

"How about yoga?"

"Too ... yoga," Sheldon said, wrinkling his nose and shaking his head.

"There's a class at the craft-" Amy began, but she was shot down before she could finish her suggestion.

"No!" her friends cried in unison.

"What's wrong with just staying here?" Sheldon asked.

"No way, Grandpa," Penny said. "I want to do something outside."

"It's hot out there," Sheldon whined.

"Then we'll find something cool to do," Penny promised. "Please guys. It's a beautiful day and we should take advantage of it."

"We could go swimming," Leonard suggested. "It's too hot to do anything else physical. At least outdoors," he added with a smirk. Penny winked at him and draped her arm across his shoulders.

"Get a room!" Sheldon snapped.

"So what about swimming?" Penny said, turning her attention back to Sheldon. "I was actually just about to suggest it myself."

"You know I don't swim," Sheldon pouted.

"But I thought you learned on the internet," Leonard said.

"For survival, Leonard. Not for entertainment. It's a moot point anyway because we don't have a pool," Sheldon said after considering it briefly. "I certainly will not stand by while you three immerse yourselves in the urine-tainted waters of a public pool. Do I need to do the math again?"

"That won't be necessary," Amy said. "Not that I don't enjoy watching your brain work, but I have a solution."

"And what is that?" Sheldon asked.

"We have a pool at my building."

"Since when?"

"Since always," Amy said matter-of-factly. "I just never mentioned it because you and I aren't exactly pool people."

"Yeah, Bernie and I have been over there a bunch of times," Penny added. "The place is usually pretty deserted. Probably mostly urine free." She smiled sweetly at Sheldon, making it more difficult for him to tell whether she was being serious or sarcastic.

"You'd like to think so, wouldn't you?" Sheldon smirked.

"Or we could go to the beach," Leonard offered. "But it will be pretty crowded on a day like today."

"Out of the question," Sheldon said, turning to Amy. "What do you think about the pool?" he asked softly.

"Please, Amy," Penny begged. "We did the crafting thing when you chose. It's my turn."

Amy shrugged and looked from Sheldon to Penny and then back to Sheldon. "It might be fun."

"Very well." He relented; pleased by the smile it put on Amy's face. "I will agree to swimming at Amy's building. But no beach."

"Yay!" Penny said, pulling on Amy's arm. "Come on, Amy. I'll loan you a suit."

"Absolutely not!" Sheldon said quickly. He followed the girls to the door, reaching for Amy's other hand.

"Look at me," Amy giggled, "caught in a tug of war between my hot best friend and my sexy boyfriend. Can life get any better than this?"

"Why not?" Penny said, dropping Amy's wrist but otherwise ignoring her comment. Her attention was focused on Sheldon. "Afraid we'll wake up that endocrine system, Dr. Cooper?"

"Nonsense," Sheldon scoffed. "Not wanting my girlfriend parading around in public wearing the scraps that you try to pass off as swimwear has nothing to do with my endocrine system."

"Not that I could pull it off anyway," Amy muttered.

"Of course you can!" Penny interjected. "You need to show everyone how hot you are."

Amy glanced at Sheldon and then looked away shyly. "We both know that's not true."

Sheldon wasn't sure if she was talking to him or to Penny, but he hated hearing her put herself down.

"Amy, you have nothing to prove to anyone, least of all me. My objection has nothing to do with your ability to 'pull it off,'" he said, using air quotes. "It's about maintaining a suitable level of modesty and decorum in a public setting." He pulled her closer and whispered the rest of his argument in her ear. "There are some parts of you that only we are meant to see. Can't we please keep it that way?"

Amy was so touched that his objection was borne of possessiveness and not shame that she happily agreed.

She looked into his eyes and nodded her agreement, smiling at him when he squeezed her hand. "Don't worry, Sheldon," she said for the whole group to hear. "I have a modest bathing suit at home that will suffice."

"Thank you," he said, giving her a quick kiss.

"Get a room!" Leonard said behind them, grinning when Sheldon turned to glare at him.

"Can we just get this over with?" Sheldon turned to go toward his bedroom.

"That's the spirit," Penny said, laughing as she headed across the hall to put on her own swimsuit.

"Come on in, guys. This feels great!" Penny had her arms resting on the side of the pool while her lower half was fully immersed in the sparkling blue water. Leonard had gone back to the car to get his inhaler, and Sheldon and Amy were hiding underneath an umbrella that was stretched above their table.

"No thanks. I don't find the smell of chlorine particularly alluring." Sheldon returned to his comic book, letting Penny know that the subject was closed as far as he was concerned. So she turned her attention elsewhere.

"Amy, leave Dr. Stick-In-The-Mud up there by himself and come join me in the pool."

Amy glanced over at Sheldon and then out at the pool. It did look inviting. While she didn't swim very often anymore, as a child she had mermaid fantasies - most likely stemming from a subconscious desire to escape into another world - that kept her in the pool all of one summer.

She looked back at Sheldon and found him watching her. She was torn. She didn't want Sheldon to feel left out, but the lure was almost irresistible.

"Go ahead," he said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Are you sure?" she asked tentatively.

"Isn't that why we are here?"

Without saying another word, Amy stood and removed the thin knee-length robe that she was wearing as a cover-up over her bathing suit. She knew that Sheldon was paying attention although he pretended not to be. And Penny was very obviously watching to see his reaction. So she dropped the robe onto her chair and moved to stand between them, blocking Penny's view. When her shadow crossed over his comic book, he gave up the pretense and looked up at her.

She raised her eyebrows and smiled shyly. She was not seeking his permission, but his approval. She did a slow turn, biting her lip to hold back a laugh when she heard him gasp softly. She had hoped he would like the flirty little skirt that was built into the suit. Between it and the ample bust coverage, she thought it did a good job of keeping all that he considered sacred hidden from public view without making her feel like a grandma.

"You look lovely," he said when she met his gaze. "More beautiful than anyone else here and so much more a lady."

Amy blushed at the compliment and the way his eyes traveled over her body. He wasn't leering at her, but instead his eyes were full of love and respect. She _felt_ like a lady. Then a long, slow wolf whistle came from behind them and broke the spell.

"Looking good, Amy," Leonard said as he ran past her and dove back into the pool.

Sheldon was not amused. There were only a few other people around, but Sheldon did not appreciate Leonard drawing their attention to his scantily-clad girlfriend. He eyed the men carefully to be sure nobody was paying too much attention and then turned back to Amy.

"Did you bring sunscreen?" he asked.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle, holding it up for his approval. "Maximum UV protection," she said. He reached out his hand and took the bottle, reading the fine print for himself.

"Very well," he said, nodding his approval, and she reached for it so she could apply some to her exposed skin. But instead of giving the bottle back, he squirted some into his hand and motioned for her to turn around. Then he stood behind her and very gently began to rub the lotion into her shoulders and the exposed areas of her back.

Amy involuntarily closed her eyes at the sensation. She was sure Penny and Leonard were watching, and probably laughing, but she could not make herself care. While she knew that Sheldon loved her, he seldom initiated physical contact, especially in public. She held her breath, afraid to break the spell, and willed herself not to moan.

When he was done he put his hand on her upper arm and turned her around to face him. She heard him squirt more lotion into his hand, but he never touched her. Only then did she realize her eyes were still closed, so she opened them to find him watching her intently. She smiled awkwardly and held out her arms to remind him of his task.

He took his time, oblivious of the people around them, thoroughly coating first one arm and then the other. Then he turned his attention to her chest, swallowing thickly and returning his gaze to hers. She reached for the bottle to let him off the hook, but he shook his head and licked his lips.

The swimsuit was modest by any standard, showing only the swell of her breasts and the slightest bit of cleavage, but it still felt extremely intimate. Amy wanted it to last forever, but when she felt his fingers begin to tremble, she knew he was near the breaking point.

"Smells a lot better than the VapoRub, doesn't it," she said, hoping to lighten the mood.

He chuckled and nodded. "I agree." Then he flirtatiously slipped the tips of his fingers just underneath the top of her suit, causing her to gasp. He winked at her and then pulled his hands away, wiping the sunscreen residue on a towel.

"What about you?" Amy said once her voice was restored.

"What about me?"

"You need UV protection as well." She reached for the bottle, but he stopped her.

"I have no plans to go swimming, Amy."

"The sun doesn't know that," she teased. "You can incur damage just by being outside, even in the shade. You know that."

He nodded. "Very well. Maybe I should apply some to my exposed skin."

"I can do it," she offered too quickly. "I mean, if you want me to," she added, trying to appear casual.

Instead of answering, he simply pulled off his shirt and turned his back to her. She fought the urge to squeal at this surprising turn of events. She knew he had filled out some over the years and was no longer the very lean man that she met. But she was still shocked to find this hiding underneath all those t-shirts. And she was beyond shocked – flabbergasted – that he would bare it in public.

Before he could change his mind, she filled her palm with sunscreen and moved gingerly to his back. She used long, sensual strokes to spread the lotion all over his broad back, giving special attention to his shoulders and upper arms. She often longed to touch him this way and she was determined not to waste the opportunity.

She felt him shiver when she reached his lower back and smiled at his body's response to her touch. It was nice to know she had the same effect on him that he had on her. He startled her when he suddenly turned to face her. His eyes bore into hers as she slowly poured more sunscreen into her hands and rubbed it between her palms to warm it. She looked up at him, her gaze unwavering, as she applied the lotion to his chest. Immediately upon contact, he closed his eyes, giving her the freedom to take in the view in front of her. She moved her hands over his chest, slightly grazing his nipples, and down to his stomach. She didn't go too low because she didn't want to trigger another response from his body that would embarrass them both. He had treated her with the utmost respect and she wanted to return the favor.

She went as far as she dared and then let him finish the task. The look on his face told her that he was both relieved and disappointed. She knew exactly how he felt.

"That should do it," she said, her voice hoarse from suppressed emotion.

"I hardly think so," Sheldon replied, his own voice lower than usual. He motioned for her to sit and then knelt down in front of her. "Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked as he started to apply the lotion to her legs.

"Silly me," she whispered, watching him closely. She closed her eyes, leaned her head back and sighed as the wind blew the hair that escaped her messy bun away from her face. The sun felt warm and soothing and it, coupled with Sheldon's hands on her body, made her feel sensual.

Unbeknownst to her, Sheldon was awestruck by the vision in front of him. She was beautiful. And while he had always known that, he felt it more acutely today. And somewhere in the back of his mind, he worried that the other men at the pool might be noticing it too.

The spell they were both under was broken by Penny's voice.

"Are you coming or not!" Penny yelled. "This is taking longer than that God-awful Lord of the Rings trilogy I was forced to sit through."

"Hey!" both Leonard and Sheldon said.

"Almost done," Amy said, not willing to leave Sheldon just yet. Since the mood had shifted, his movements became more mechanical. He was no longer taking his time and was now moving quickly to finish the task.

When he was done, Amy looked down at his legs, clad in the plaid shorts that were apparently the only ones he owned. "Would you like me to return the favor," she asked. She tried to keep it from sounding like a pick up line, but her voice would not cooperate. It came out low and sultry despite her best efforts.

"I don't think that would be wise," Sheldon said, clearing his throat. Instead he applied the lotion to his own legs while Amy joined their friends in the pool. While he pretended to be engrossed in his comic book, his eyes never left Amy. Well, except to survey the small crowd to be sure no one else was leering at her.

At one point, Amy climbed onto a floating chaise and closed her eyes as it carried her wherever the waves dictated. Sheldon thought she looked like a goddess with her hair falling in tendrils around her face and the sun glistening off of her damp skin. Once again, he was awestruck. But then laughter from another corner of the pool caught his attention and he glanced over in time to see two men looking in Amy's direction. His possessiveness reared its ugly head and he assumed they were leering at his girlfriend. Feeling she was too exposed, he tried to figure out how to rectify the situation without creating a scene that would just draw the attention of more gawkers.

As was usually the case with Amy, his brilliant mind failed him. When he caught Penny's eye and gestured for her to get Amy off display, she simply grinned at him and shook her head. Leonard wasn't wearing his glasses, so he had no idea what all of Sheldon's arm waving was about.

Having no other recourse, Sheldon walked to the side of the pool and called her name. She immediately opened her eyes and searched for him, surprised to find him so near. One look at his face told her something was wrong. She glanced around and made brief eye contact with one of the guys in the corner. When she looked back at Sheldon, he practically had smoke coming out of his ears. Still confused about what had him so upset, she slipped back into the pool and swam over to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked innocently.

"I would rather you either stayed underneath the water or joined me at our table."

"Why?"

"I just don't like you displaying yourself in such a fashion. It might give some people the wrong idea."

"Sheldon," she warned, not appreciating his bossiness or his tone.

"Please," he said, his arrogance replaced by genuine contrition. In that moment, she realized that he wasn't afraid for her safety or her modesty. He was afraid that she would enjoy the attention of the other men. He felt threatened. It warmed her heart and melted her anger.

She headed for the shallow end of the pool and found Sheldon waiting for her when she arrived. He reached out and took her hand as she climbed the steps and immediately wrapped a towel around her.

"Thank you," he whispered as he took her hand and led her back to their table.

"Don't you know by now, Sheldon, that I would do anything for you?"

He chewed on his lower lip and nodded. Amy found his humility irresistible. She stood on her tiptoes to give him a quick, tender kiss, but he surprised her by pulling her closer when she tried to ease away. He wrapped his arms around her and held her to him while he returned her kiss with a longer one.

"Maybe I was wrong about the smell of chlorine," he muttered. "You wear it well."

She mock-curtsied and smiled. "Why thank you kind sir. But I still think a shower might be in order. Would you care to accompany me upstairs? You can watch TV while I shower and then we can go grab some dinner. I have Yoo-Hoo," she added when he continued to stare at her.

"It's hard to say no to Yoo-Hoo," he said. "The name literally-"

"beckons," she finished. "Yeah, I know." She gestured to Penny that they were going upstairs, then frowned at her bestie's obvious assumption that sex was involved. "You're right, Sheldon. Sometimes those two can be tedious."

He shook his head in agreement and fell in line beside her. "You're preaching to the choir, sister."

A short while later, Amy was alone in her bathroom while Sheldon waited for her in the living room. She took the opportunity to send Penny a text thanking her for her role in setting up what had been a very enjoyable day. She knew Sheldon liked to celebrate these obscure holidays, but there was no way he would ever suggest any outdoor activities. Not wanting him to suffer from a lack of closure, she cooked up a plan to help him celebrate Sunscreen Day. Deep in her heart she knew that what he wouldn't do for himself he would always do for her; even swimming in a public pool.

Sheldon, on the other hand, was feeling pretty grateful himself. The day had gone as perfectly as he'd hoped, considering his girlfriend went out in public practically naked. He sent a text thanking Leonard for his participation in the ruse. He knew that Amy would be suspicious if he suggested they all go swimming. But he didn't know any other way to get to slather her all up with sunscreen without a lot of questions. And there was no way he was going to let Sunscreen Day come and go without fulfilling that particular fantasy. He smiled as he remembered the feeling of not only his hands on her body, but also her hands on his.

Amy was in the next room reliving the same experience. She didn't need Sheldon's eidetic memory to recall every single detail. With a soft sigh and a knowing smile, she slipped off her robe and stepped into the shower.

While she hated to trick Sheldon, today had definitely been worth it. She was really going to have to thank Meemaw for that calendar!

Downstairs, Penny and Leonard were lying on beach chairs, soaking in the last rays of the day. They were each looking at their phones, which had chimed almost simultaneously. After responding to their friends they grinned at each other.

"Sometimes those two can be so clueless," Penny said as she took Leonard's hand.

"You're preaching to the choir, sister."


	8. Chapter 8

_**This one is a little short, but I've been so busy working on the latest chapter of my full-length fanfic that I ran out of time. And Old Maid's Day isn't actually until tomorrow ... so sue me.**_ :)

 **OLD MAID'S DAY**

"Don't say it," Amy said as soon as Penny opened the door to her. They had all been dreading this day on Sheldon's calendar. It was one that even he ignored. But it loomed over Amy's head like a storm cloud threatening to soak her at any moment.

"But Amy," Penny began, "you aren't-"

"I said don't say it!"

She slung her purse over the back of Sheldon's chair and sat next to him on the couch. His first instinct was to ignore her dark mood, but as she sat quietly next to him with her arms crossed and a fierce scowl in place, he decided it was his duty as her boyfriend to make her feel better. So he tapped her on the leg to get her attention and then launched into his speech, turning to face his friends who were scattered around the room.

"You know, The tradition of celebrating this day is believed to have begun after the end of World War II. At that time, as many soldiers were returning home from war and getting married, there were many single ladies that were not so lucky to have a soldier returning to them." He turned to Amy and smiled. "In that scenario, you would have had me returning to you, so therefore you would not have been considered an-"

"Don't say it!" Amy said through gritted teeth.

"But Amy, I didn't say anything about being married of having birthed children. And it's not like you're ready for AARP membership."

Amy's frown intensified. "Well I'm certainly not getting any younger. Or closer," she added, glaring at him pointedly.

He sunk back into his spot on the couch, not ready to engage in that particular conversation, especially in a room full of people.

"Surely dating Sheldon is some kind of a loophole," Bernadette offered. "You can't be blamed for the glacial track your relationship is on." She looked around the room for anyone who agreed with her and found several of them nodding their heads. "So really, in the spirit of it, you aren't an-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Raj, Howard and Leonard said in unison.

"Can we please talk about something else," Penny begged, taking pity on Amy. Her bestie clearly didn't want to talk about it and yet the conversation had been about nothing but that since she arrived.

"Please," Amy grumbled.

Everyone else readily agreed. Well, almost everyone.

"Wait," Sheldon said, his pouting spell apparently over. He turned back to Amy. "The term – don't worry, I won't say it – was first used circa 1530 and refers to an older, childless woman who has never been married."

"Is this supposed to make me feel better," Amy asked?

"Yeah, great pep-talk, Sheldon," Howard added.

"Leave him alone," Raj said, waving them off. "He is trying to educate." While none of them realized it, Raj was also feeling a little blue about his own circumstances. Society might not place a stigma on aging men with no wife or children, but he still considered it a failing.

"Thank you, Raj," Sheldon said, smiling smugly at the rest of the group. "Nice to see someone is still willing to learn. Now, as I was saying … while the term was once considered derogatory, these days being an unmarried woman is not looked upon unfavorably. Some women choose to focus on careers, postponing marriage and child bearing until later in life and some choose to always remain single and independent. So see, you are just a modern woman, not bogged down by the expectations of an antiquated ideal."

Amy uncrossed her arms and sighed, moving to the edge of the couch to face Sheldon knee-to knee. "You forgot one thing," she said.

"That's not really possible, but go ahead."

"I didn't choose it."

Sheldon was speechless, something the rest of the group appreciated.

"Back then, a woman over 25 was considered one," Leonard supplied, trying to help Amy put the old-fashioned term into perspective. "Surely you can see how absurd that is."

"Wow!" Howard interjected. "By that standard, even Penny was an … well, you know." He was ready to make a joke at Penny's expense, but that didn't mean he wanted to cross Amy.

Sheldon snorted at that assessment, causing Leonard and Penny to glare at him.

"Amy, consider the very thorough history that Sheldon just presented," Bernadette said, rolling her eyes. "In those days, unmarried was a euphemism for being a virgin. That doesn't apply to you anymore and it certainly doesn't apply to Penny!"

For the first time since she arrived, Amy smiled.

Sheldon, not one to leave well enough alone, pressed on. "By the previous definition, Oprah is one. Think she's pouting today?"

Amy gifted him with an icy stare, but words weren't necessary because at that exact moment, her clueless boyfriend was pummeled with pillows from around the room.

"Fine!" he said, pushing the pillows away. "But if you will indulge me, I would like to say just one more thing on the subject."

There was a collective groan, but Sheldon didn't care what the rest of the group thought. He was only concerned with one person.

"May I?" he asked, his attention focused solely on Amy.

"Okay," she nodded. "One more thing."

He moved closer and took her hand. Glancing around the room he saw that he had everyone's attention and he didn't like it. He walked over to the kitchen, pulling Amy behind him. All heads turned, following their progress. Sheldon turned his back to the group and brought Amy close, leaning down so he could speak in a whisper.

"Amy," he said, "do I need to remind you that you are no longer a maiden? I would not classify you as old either, but that's tangential. We can circle back to that later if you so desire."

"Yeah, I think I might need a reminder," she deadpanned. "About the maid part, I mean. Not the old. My creaky knees and failing eyesight are reminder enough of that."

"You do know I am referring to coitus, right?" Sheldon asked.

Amy glared at him.

"Okay, you do know that."

He licked his lips as he glanced over his shoulder to see if they still had an audience. All eyes were still glued to them, more out of spite than genuine interest.

"Well, how am I supposed to remind you in the middle of the kitchen? With an audience?"

"We could do it behind the island. No one would be able to see us there."

His mouth dropped open. "Amy!" Then he stepped closer to it as if he was gauging how effectively it would screen them from the people in the living room.

"Sheldon," Amy laughed, "I was only kidding. I'll take a rain check," she added with a wink.

Sheldon was visibly relieved and she was touched that he wanted so badly to make her feel better that he was willing to even consider something so ridiculous. Despite himself, he had succeeded.

"Deal," he said, moving back to her. He leaned down this time, not so he could whisper but so that he could kiss her. As he pulled away, she felt his breath on her ear. "Remind me later, and I'll remind you just how much of a maiden you no longer are."

Amy grinned up at him. "Count on it, Stretch."

Glad that Amy was finally smiling, Sheldon led her back to the couch where their friends were now talking quietly amongst themselves.

"So," Sheldon called, trying to rally their attention, "who wants to play-?" He reached onto the table beside him and held up a deck of Old Maid cards …

"Don't say it!"


	9. Chapter 9

**FLAG DAY / MONKEY AROUND DAY**

Sheldon and Amy sat side-by-side on the couch, both brimming with nervous energy. After a nod from Sheldon, Amy counted down from three and then pressed the key on her keyboard that sent their show live. Sheldon took a deep breath and plunged full steam ahead.

"Hello, and welcome to another live edition of Dr. Sheldon Cooper & Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler present Dr. Sheldon Cooper's Fun with Flags. Due to the overwhelming success of our live podcast on Valentine's Day, we decided to bring it back to celebrate Flag Day."

"What exactly is Flag Day, Dr. Cooper?" Amy's voice was raised and full of exaggerated energy.

"I'm so glad you asked, Dr. Fowler. Flag Day, celebrated on June 14 in the United States, commemorates the adoption of the flag of the United States, which happened on this day in 1777 by resolution of the Second Continental Congress."

"Wow!"

"Exciting, huh?" Sheldon smirked.

" _So_ exciting!" Amy shook her head in wonder as if she hadn't heard that same sentence three times before in rehearsal.

"People sometimes refer to the American flag as 'Old Glory'," Sheldon continued. "The term was first used by Captain William Driver in 1831. He was a shipmaster from Salem, Massachusetts and called the flag Old Glory after being given a flag by friends."

"Those are some great friends."

Sheldon reached out and touched her arm to keep her attention. "And get this, there are six American flags located on the moon. Apollo crews 11, 12, 14, 15, 16, and 17 planted the flags on the moon."

They both looked into the camera with awe-filled wonder, interrupted by the ping of the computer.

"Oh, we have our first caller," Amy said. "Go ahead, caller, and welcome to this special Flag Day edition of Fun with Flags."

"Um … hewwo. Can you hear me? I have a comment for Dr. Coopah."

"Oh God, Kripke again." Amy rolled her eyes.

"What is it Barry?" Sheldon said flatly.

"I just wanted to say that I'd wike to pwant my fwag on the moon, if you know what I mean."

"As usual, I have absolutely no idea," Sheldon said.

"I can bwing my own pole. Get it?"

"Not remotely." Sheldon shook his head before looking at Amy helplessly.

"I'm sorry, Barry," Amy said, trying to hustle him off the phone, "but we need to keep the line clear for other callers. Thank you for your somewhat odd and rather random comment."

"Wait. I had another weason for calling."

"What is it now?" Amy asked.

"I just wanted to know if Coopah knew that today was a howiday?"

Yes, Barry. Flag Day. That's why we're here," Sheldon snapped.

"Not Fwag Day. I'm talking about Monkey Awound Day." They both heard him giggle and looked at each other in confusion.

"So?" Sheldon said at last.

"So," Barry repeated, "how are you two pwanning to cewebwate it? And will it involve the wocket?" More maniacal giggling could be heard, but Amy was through being nice.

"Goodbye, Barry," she said as she disconnected him. She remembered how upset Sheldon had been after their last live episode because of the way Barry and Raj hijacked the show and she was determined that it would not happen again.

"Did you know, Dr. Fowler, that the design of the American flag has changed 27 times," Sheldon said, trying to get his ship back on course.

"Why no, Dr. Cooper. I had no idea."

"That's right. And the colors are symbolic. The red stands for valor and hardiness; blue stands for justice, perseverance, and vigilance; and white stands for innocence and purity."

"Fascinating!" Amy deadpanned, earning her a smile from Sheldon.

"Oh look, another caller," she said excitedly. "Hello and welcome to Fun with Flags."

"What is Monkey Around Day?" a sleepy-sounding male voice asked. "Is that about doin' it?"

"Good Lord!" Sheldon said, shaking his head. "How I weep for humanity."

Amy disconnected the call immediately and looked into the camera. "People, this is a show about flags. Not monkeys or … um … doin' it. So keep your questions and comments on topic, please." She smiled at Sheldon, who nodded vigorously as she spoke. "How about another fun fact, Dr. Cooper."

"Of course. Did you know that rules exist for displaying the American Flag? They include: 1) display the flag from sunrise to sunset - if displayed at night it should be illuminated; 2) the flag should never touch the floor or the ground; 3) the blue field should be in the upper left hand corner when displayed on a window or wall; 4) when raising the flag it should be done quickly and when lowering it, it should be done ceremoniously."

"That's a lot of information," she said. "Oh good, we have another caller."

Sheldon stopped her from hitting the button by touching her hand. "Please, people, keep it flag related," he admonished before moving his hand and nodding for her to continue.

"Hello, caller. You're on the air. Welcome to Fun with Flags," Amy said dutifully.

"Yeah, I was wondering if there were any flags that had monkeys on them." Amy was so surprised to hear it wasn't Kripke that she completely missed the question. Sheldon was so relieved that it was actually flag-related that his mind went blank. After a few seconds of dead silence, he recovered.

"That's a great - if slightly off topic - question," he said. "As a matter of – "

"How is it off topic? You said keep it flag-related," the voice intoned.

"Well, I actually meant U.S. flag, since this is Flag Day. But I'll take what I can get."

"Screw you, douchebag. I don't need your attitude. I've got Google."

Amy's eyebrows hit her hairline and she gasped. "Well, I didn't know we were so popular with sailors. Usually have to go to the docks to hear that kind of language, but whatever."

"If you want to Google something, caller," Sheldon said, "try v-e-x-i-l-l-o-l-o-g-y. That's what we are here to talk about. Save the trash talk for the field of play for whatever type of sporting activity you engage in."

Amy frowned into the camera and then turned to Sheldon quickly with her exaggerated enthusiasm in place.

"So, Dr. Cooper, as you know I am a fan of monkeys and I would actually like to hear the answer to the question, no matter how rudely it was presented."

"Very well," Sheldon began, "the Kingdom of Rwenzururu in Uganda does, in fact, have a monkey on their flag."

Before he could elaborate, the computer pinged again and Amy pounced on it.

"Hello and welcome to – "

"Any wadies out there wanna take a bite of my banana?" Kripke asked before Amy could even finish her welcome.

"Barry, would you please stop tying up our line with this foolishness. This is a show to educate and inform the general public about flags, not a lonely-hearts chatline. Don't you have any 900 numbers you can call?"

Sheldon looked confused by Amy's outburst, but appreciated her feistiness.

"Aw, come on Amy. I've got a wocket too. Probably not as big as Coopah's, but they say size doesn't matter. Especially if you have the wight amount of thwust."

"That's Dr. Fowler to you, Kripke," Sheldon snapped. "And don't speak to my girlfriend that way!" He reached past Amy and disconnected Barry himself.

"Don't call back!" they said in unison.

"Okay, where were we?" Sheldon said, retracing their steps back to a safer topic.

"You were telling us about the flag from Uganda that features a monkey."

Sheldon's eyes lit up. While it wasn't exactly on topic, he jumped at the chance to teach his listeners obscure flag facts, especially those from foreign lands. Before he could begin, there was another ping.

"Hello, caller," Amy said. Her enthusiasm was clearly waning and she had become wary of anyone who was still listening to this fiasco.

"We don't care about the monkey flag," another male voice said. "What happened to the guy with the lisp? He was hysterical."

Amy sighed and smiled weakly into the camera. "Don't we have any women listening out there? We want to hear from you."Almost immediately there was a ping.

"What?" Amy said.

"Hello? Am I on?" When Amy heard that it was a woman's voice, she relaxed. "Yes, caller. Welcome to Fun with Flags. Go ahead with your question or comment."

"Okay, thanks. I was just wondering … how big _is_ Dr. Cooper's rocket?"

"Oh good grief!" Sheldon said, once again reaching past her to disconnect the call. "Here is the last bit of flag information you people will be getting today." He picked up a white flag that was being used as set decoration and waved it lazily. "This means surrender. And that's exactly what Dr. Fowler and I are doing. You people are impossible!"

The last thing the listeners of the podcast saw was Sheldon taking Amy's hand and leading her out of the frame. "Happy Flag Day," she called sarcastically to their unappreciative audience.

Once off camera, Amy asked Sheldon if he had known it was Monkey Around Day.

"Of course I did," he said. "I have planned accordingly.

"Oh, really? What did you have in mind?"

"You'll see," Sheldon whispered. "Now come along, little monkey."

Amy giggled and followed him to his bedroom where all that could be heard was the slamming of the door.

Since neither of them remembered to cut the live feed, the show was still running. It turned out to be the most viewed show in the history of Fun with Flags.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Wow! Things got so crazy at work and I missed a lot of good holidays!**_ **:(** _ **Hopefully I can get back on track now. I did a little backtracking on a couple of them in this chapter. I just couldn't resist.**_

National Hot Dog Day

Amy stood in the kitchen watching Sheldon as he sat in his spot hovering over his laptop. He had been ignoring her for the better part of an hour and she was beginning to take it personally. She smoothed her hair and checked her breath while she waited for the kettle to whistle. When the sound finally game, it aggravated her that Sheldon didn't even notice. She leaned against the counter with her arms folded across her chest and glared at him, waiting for the shrillness to reach his sensitive ears, but it never happened. When she couldn't stand it anymore herself, she pulled the kettle off of the flame and made their tea.

"Would you please put that away," she said as she offered him his cup. "You know date night rules."

"You're right. I'm sorry." Sheldon nodded contritely and closed the computer, placing it on the coffee table as he reached for his tea. "Thank you."

"What's so important? You've been poking around on that computer all night." Amy took her seat beside him, blowing across the top of her steaming mug.

"It's nothing," Sheldon said simply, no further explanation offered.

Amy decided to let the matter drop. No sense beating a dead horse, especially since he had put the laptop away. Instead she helped him choose a movie and nestled in beside him as soon as the screen sprang to life. He pretended to grumble, but she knew his bluster was just for show. She had come to realize since they had become sexually intimate, that Sheldon was actually very romantic.

As the movie droned on, Amy's mind wandered back to the previous week. Sheldon had made Nude Day a very, _very_ special day. When she remembered all the effort he had put into it and the way he had completely dropped his guard for her, she felt guilty for being upset about something as silly as a computer. Sure he wasn't giving her much attention tonight, but he had been very attentive last week!

"Thanks again for Nude Day," she said, surprising him with the out-of-the blue comment. "It's my favorite so far."

"Don't thank me. I didn't make up the calendar."

"Oh, okay then. So you want me to look that guy up and do those things with him?"

Sheldon looked down at her, but after a moment of silence, he returned his attention to the tv screen. "You're welcome."

Amy had discovered that day what a generous lover Sheldon was. He just didn't want that fact known or acknowledged outside the bedroom. A stipulation she was happy to comply with.

"Thank you again for Log Cabin Day," he said, breaking into Amy's thoughts.

She pulled away from his side so she could see his face, touched that he was so appreciative of her simple gesture. "You're welcome," she said, giving him a quick kiss. She rested her head on his shoulder and they continued with the movie, but her mind was back to June 25 when she gave him the surprise of his life for Log Cabin Day.

 _"You know I wouldn't let just anyone lead me around blindfolded?" he had said as she led him to their celebration venue._

 _"Yes, and I appreciate it."_

 _"And you know I hate surprises."_

 _"Yes, Sheldon, I'm well aware of your feelings on the subject."_

 _"We aren't going to a log cabin are we?"_

 _"Just wait."_

 _"You know I don't care for roughing it."_

 _"I know."_

 _"And although our trip to Big Bear with Leonard and Penny wasn't a total disaster, we don't need to go into the wilderness to repeat that experience."_

 _"I totally agree."_

 _"So where are we going?"_

 _"Just wait, Sheldon! Can't you be patient?"_

 _"You know the answer to that."_

As it turned out, Amy had surprised him with a homemade breakfast of French toast with butter and syrup. The joke was in the brand of syrup … Log Cabin. Sheldon was very happy that not only were they not in the woods, but that he wouldn't have to eat Leonard's preferred brand of syrup.

 _"He likes Mrs. Butterworth's," Sheldon had said, "but he knows I can't eat from someone's head!"_

Amy had a strong suspicion that her understanding of his feelings concerning Log Cabin Day had a lot to do with the concessions he not only made, but planned, for Nude Day. She considered it a huge victory.

She turned her attention back to the present and caught him googling something on his phone. When she leaned over his shoulder to see what he was looking at, he pulled away before she could see it.

Amy sat up and frowned at him. "Why so secretive, Sheldon? You aren't hiding another woman, are you?"

"Don't be ridiculous," he snapped. "Where on earth would I hide a woman?"

"Very funny," she said as she carried their empty cups to the kitchen. "I'm just saying, don't get any ideas."

"Don't concern yourself, Little Lady," he said as he picked up his laptop and headed for his bedroom. "I can barely handle the one I have now."

Amy once again found herself leaning against the kitchen counter with her arms folded and her face twisted in agitation. When he came back into the room she moved into his path and demanded an explanation.

"What has gotten into you, Woman?" he asked, moving around her to return to his spot on the couch. "Why are you acting so strangely?"

"Me?" she gasped. "Why are _you_ acting so strangely?"

"I don't know what you mean. I've been delightful all evening."

Amy just glared at him.

"Fine," he snapped. "I'll tell you." He waited for her to join him on the couch before continuing. "Tomorrow is National Hot Dog Day and I was doing some research so I could plan our day."

Amy waved him off. "Oh, don't worry about that. I've already made our plans. Everything is already set.

"What do you mean?" he said, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes. "What plans?"

"You don't have to worry about anything. It's all under control."

"Not this again. Amy, you know how much I hate surprises."

"Yes, of course I do. How could I not since you keep reminding me."

"That's because you refuse to retain the information."

"I've got it, Sheldon. And I promise you're gonna like what I have planned. Remember Meteor Day?"

Sheldon nodded. "Yes. An evening at the Griffith Observatory was a perfect way to celebrate the day."

"Yes it was. Now do you trust me?"

Sheldon sighed dramatically, clearly defeated. "Of course I do."

"Then do just that … _trust_ me!"

The next day Amy showed up at Sheldon's apartment with a blindfold in her hand.

"Oh no, we're not doing that," Sheldon said, stepping away from her.

Amy laughed as she stuffed the blindfold back into her purse. "Bazinga!"

"Hey," Sheldon whined, "that's my line." But his laughter told her he didn't really mind.

"You ready to go?" Amy asked, not bothering to remove her purse from her shoulder.

"Of course I am. You know how important punctuality is to me."

Amy nodded. "And you didn't eat breakfast, right?"

"No ma'am."

"Good. Since I'm sure you are starving, why don't we head on out."

Sheldon grabbed his coat and followed her out the door. They weren't even down the first flight of stairs before the questions began.

"So, where are we going? Are we gonna eat first, because you're right. I am starving? Is the restaurant far away? We don't have to eat hot dogs for breakfast do we? Wait! Did you make me French toast again? Oh, goody!"

Amy chuckled, only mildly annoyed by his barrage of questions. She had expected nothing less. She waited patiently for him to take a breath so she could squeeze in a question of her own.

"Did you bring your conductor's hat?"

Sheldon stopped mid-stride and stared at her. "Why on earth would I do that? National Train Day was in May." He shook his head and looked at her like she had lost her mind.

Amy just shrugged and gave him a wry smile, then walked around to the driver's seat and started the car. They hadn't been on the road very long before Sheldon started to get an idea of where they might be going.

His chatter became more sporadic as they got closer and Amy was certain he was holding his breath when she made the last turn. She watched Sheldon's face as he stared in awe at the Carney's Restaurant in Studio City. It wasn't their first time to come here, but it was always a treat for Sheldon. Between the world's best hot dogs and the converted railroad dining car they were served from, it was everything he dreamed of.

"Oh, Amy. I love you!"

His words took her by surprise. She knew that he was just overcome with emotion and probably didn't realize what he was saying, but she liked hearing it just the same. She stopped to lock the car and when she turned back she found Sheldon watching her, the look in his eyes soft and loving.

"I mean it. I really do love you. You are so perfect for me."

The rare unguarded moment made Amy's heart flip in her chest. Just when she thought it was impossible, she fell deeper in love with him. She smiled, willing herself not to cry, and gave him a quick kiss before he could stop her.

"I love you too, Sheldon." Then she took his offered hand and let him tour her all around the train, showing her all the things he had shown her every other time they had been there. But she didn't mind. His happiness was contagious.

After a slow lazy brunch, they got back in the car and headed to Travel Town, an outdoor museum that featured 43 railroad engines, cars and other rolling stock from the 1880s to the 1930s. Sheldon was beside himself. It was far more than he expected, especially since he had dragged her all around the museum for National Train Day. But she wanted it to be his day, and that meant doing the things he loved. And Leonard had told her that Sheldon once described this as his idea of a perfect day.

After spending hours at the Travel Town museum, they got back in the car. Amy knew Sheldon was probably expecting to go to the Hollywood Carney's now, but she had another idea that she hoped he would like just as much. But when the pulled into a parking space outside of her apartment building, he was clearly confused … and disappointed.

"Now hold on a minute," she began, "I know this isn't where you expected us to have dinner. But give my idea a chance. Please," she added when he continued to stare at her.

Realizing he was being rude, he schooled his features and nodded. "Very well."

Less than an hour later they were sitting down to Sheldon's favorite dinner: spaghetti with hot dogs. He gasped when Amy put his plate in front of him, shocking her. She had thought he would have been expecting it when he knew she would be cooking their dinner herself.

"Spaghetti and hot dogs? That's perfect!" For the second time that day Sheldon looked at Amy like she was a Nobel Prize. She felt treasured, and that wasn't something she felt very often. For all there was to love about him - and he had certainly come a long way - he could still be clueless where her feelings were concerned. But today he had been very appreciative of her efforts and far more attentive than usual.

They ate mostly in silence, which was always welcome with them. When Sheldon allowed himself to fully relax, his whole demeanor softened. He spoke softer, talked less and touched her more. She had made it her mission in life to make him comfortable enough to let down his guard around her because she got to see a side of him that she knew no one else had ever seen.

After dinner, Sheldon let Amy choose the movie, proving what a good mood he was in. Not wanting to spoil that mood, she took pity on him and chose one of his favorites. As the movie began, Sheldon put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him.

Amy bit her lip and tried to play it cool, but she was squealing inside. It was the first time in their relationship that Sheldon had initiated cuddling. It was monumental, but she didn't want to make him self-conscious. She placed a kiss on his neck and then settled in against him, wrapping one arm around his waist while the other one rested between them.

Amy awoke with a start to find that she was lying in Sheldon's lap. She had no idea how she had gotten there, or how long she had been asleep. She looked up at Sheldon and saw that he was engrossed in the movie. One glance at the screen told her why. It was his favorite part and he knew the dialogue by heart. She turned back to him and watched his lips move as he followed along, smiling at his crooked words and slight lisp. She wanted to smooth his furrowed brow, but didn't dare disturb him.

They stayed like that until the movie was over, with Sheldon's eyes glued to the screen and Amy's eyes glued to Sheldon as he absentmindedly stroked her hair. When the movie was over, it was as if Sheldon had awoken from a trance. His eyes fell to hers and he smiled.

"Oh, you're awake."

Not knowing what else to say, she nodded.

She moved to sit up but he stopped her midway with his hand on her back to support her.

"Thank you for today, Amy," he whispered, the softness of his voice matching the look in his eyes. Amy swallowed to keep from crying. When he was like this, she couldn't get enough of him.

She let her eyes fall to his lips, which were slightly parted and very inviting. When his pink tongue slipped out to lick those tempting lips, she knew he was thinking the same thing. One look into his eyes confirmed it.

They moved together slowly, neither of them wanting to break the spell. She felt the pressure increase on her back as he pulled her toward him, his anticipation increasing. He kissed her, tenderly at first, and then with more urgency. Then he pulled away and looked into her eyes before leaning in for another kiss.

Amy wrapped her arms around him and held him close, enjoying his slow, deliberate pace. She was afraid to move, scared the bubble would burst and the spell would be broken.

Suddenly, as if she had conjured it up, her phone rang. She would gladly have ignored it, but Sheldon would never stand for that. He had a real problem with ignored phone calls. So she groaned in frustration as she opened her eyes and met those of her own personal Prince Charming. But he was gone, replaced by the man she fell in love with so long ago.

Sheldon was looking back at her with wide eyes. "Aren't you going to answer that?" he asked. Gone was the low voice and soft expression. Even so, he gave Amy one more quick kiss before reaching past her to pick up her phone and placing it in her hand.

She grumbled her way through a conversation with her mother, angry at the interruption. She hoped she would be able to dispense her quickly so that she and Sheldon could pick up where they left off, but one look at him told her that wasn't going to happen.

Although he was still smiling, Sheldon had picked up the remote and was flipping through the channels. She had lost him. She tried not to take it out on her mother, but it was difficult. When she was done, she dropped her phone on the table in defeat and fell back against the back of the couch.

"What do you want to watch now?" Sheldon asked. He smiled at her sweetly before turning back to the television. As she watched him, seeing how happy he was, Amy let her anger go. It may not have been the make out session she had hoped for, but it was good while it lasted. And he had let her see the deepest part of him once again. That was always cause for celebration.

Amy rubbed his arm and stood to her feet. "You know, today is also Vanilla Ice Cream Day," she said. "So how about I go fix us some dessert."

"Hot fudge sundae? Oh, Goody!"


	11. Chapter 11

**_Well, once again I'm behind the eight-ball on this. I started this story well BEFORE Wiggle Your Toes Day, but wasn't able to finish it in time. I'm sharing it anyway. Let's all just pretend not to notice._** **:)**

 **WIGGLE YOUR TOES DAY**

"C'mon, Sheldon. Please!" Amy pulled on his crossed arms, but he continued to shake his head stubbornly.

"Amy, you know my feelings on the subject."

"But I thought we promised to try new things."

"When did I say that?"

"On my birthday."

He snorted derisively. "That was different."

Amy ignored his insolence, not willing to be derailed by a petty argument. "Not so different. You avoided that because you expected to hate it, but you were wrong."

"I wouldn't word it that way."

"Okay. Is it fair to say you were pleasantly surprised?"

"Yes. I was surprised," he said.

"Pleasantly?"

"Yes, pleasantly."

She smiled, thinking she had won. "Which is just a prettier way of saying you were wrong."

He stared at her a long minute before yielding. "Okay."

"So maybe you'll be wrong again," she said, smiling to soothe his feelings.

"That's highly unlikely."

Her hopes dashed, Amy began to pout. "Okay, Sheldon. We'll just sit here and look at each other all day. Won't that be fun?"

They sat on his couch scowling at each other until another idea popped into Amy's head. She sat up straighter, causing him to do the same. "On the other hand," she snapped, "I don't have to be here at all. Have a good day," she added as she stood and reached for her purse.

Sheldon was immediately on his feet too. While he didn't want to spend the day the way she suggested, he also didn't want to spend it alone. And he certainly knew better than to let her leave angry. That whole scene with Wil Wheaton had taught him that much. So he moved to block her path, staring mutely until she looked up at him.

"Where does it end, Amy?" he said, his voice sliding into a whine at the look of disapproval on her face. "Should I cancel my next dental appointment? Go over to Penny's and drink some expired milk? Or worse, honk if I like something?" He shuddered at the mere thought.

"Of course not!" Amy was insulted by his lack of faith in her. He acted like she was trying to talk him into a nose piercing or something equally scandalous. All she wanted was to take a walk on the beach and maybe, just maybe, dip their feet into the ocean. It was, after all, Wiggle Your Toes Day. "But would it really kill you to try something new?"

Since that night in the cabin at Big Bear, she had thought many times about all the things they hadn't done. She realized how few actual life experiences she had allowed herself to have beyond academics, and she knew Sheldon was just as sheltered. She wasn't looking to enter into Penny territory, but a little something to brag about shouldn't be too much to hope for.

"Like public nudity. I think not!"

"Keep your shoes on then. I don't mind." Amy's voice softened as she saw his façade cracking. She knew now that he would eventually give in to her, but he had to make a show of it. "You can wear your sailor's cap," she prodded, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Sheldon studied her, knowing he couldn't give in too easily or she might think she could control him. He was no pushover. Sheldon Lee Cooper made his own decisions and nobody was going to tell him what to do. He answered to no one! No one but the tiny little woman standing in front of him. How did she get him to do such unthinkable things?

"Fine," he said at last. In the end, they both knew he would do whatever it took to make her happy. Especially considering she asked for so little from him. "Let's go get our feet wet."

Amy's smile lit up the room, causing him to smile in return. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss. "Thank you, Sheldon. It'll be fun. I promise." When she reached for her purse, Sheldon thought it seemed larger than normal.

"Oh God," he groaned, "You didn't bring a Frisbee did you?"

….

Amy smiled as she watched Sheldon finish his ice cream. It had actually taken less time to convince him to go than she had expected and she didn't want to get to the beach too early. Her hope was for a romantic sunset stroll, not a hot afternoon dodging hairy men and toddlers in waterlogged diapers. So she drove them to a beach farther away from home than necessary and, to reward her boyfriend for his patience, she treated him to a hot fudge sundae.

After leaving the ice cream shop, they wandered across the street to the beach. Amy was happy to see that the crowds had thinned. She knew that would help Sheldon's mood considerably. Not enough people around to trample him.

She sat on a nearby bench and waited for Sheldon to join her, but he didn't. Instead he glared at her.

"Come on, woman. Let's get this over with."

"Relax, Sheldon. We just got here. Sit with me," she said, patting the spot next to her.

He shook his head. "I thought we came to put our feet in the ocean. I hope you don't expect to wait until high tide."

"No. But we're not in any hurry. I want to enjoy the view for a while."

He joined her on the bench, but found that he did not enjoy the view. "What am I supposed to be looking at? The half-naked women or the preening adolescents with their horrendous gang-related music?"

"I would actually prefer if you didn't look at the half-naked women," she muttered. "How about the beautiful blue sky or the colorful sailboats in the distance?" She hoped he would ignore her former comment and focus on the latter, but he was typically uncooperative.

"You aren't jealous of these plastic women are you?" His voice was surprisingly soft considering the look on his face was incredulous.

"I won't have to be if you don't pay them any attention," she answered honestly. She looked down at her lightweight sweater and bare legs. She wasn't dressed for the beach by most people's standards, but she was used to not meeting those standards. However, she wasn't used to being surrounded by hot-bodied women in various stages of undress.

"Why would I?" Sheldon said simply. "I already have a girlfriend. And she happens to be the prettiest girl here," he added with a shy smile.

Amy knew he was just saying it to make her feel better, but she was still thrilled. Both that he would say something so sweet, and that he would recognize that she needed to hear it. He had come a long way since their breakup.

"Thank you, Sheldon." She wanted to take his hand but knew he was not a fan of public displays of affection. So she settled for having him sit next to her while they watched the sun sink lower into the horizon.

To Amy's utter shock, after a few moments of companionable silence, Sheldon put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. She didn't see the contented smile on his face when she sighed. She was too busy falling deeper in love with this crazy, complicated man.

Sometime later Amy awoke with a start. At first she was disoriented, but that quickly faded, only to be replaced by humiliation. She sat up slowly and sheepishly looked into the depthless blue eyes of her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "and totally embarrassed."

Sheldon waved her off. "Nonsense! There's no reason to be embarrassed."

She smiled at him, grateful for his understanding. There was a time he would have lectured her for dragging him all the way to the beach just so she could take a nap. "How long was I asleep?" she asked.

"Not long," he said as his eyes wandered down the beach. "Are you hungry?" He turned to look at her expectantly.

"Are you?"

"Starving!"

"How could you be starving? We just had ice cream."

Sheldon frowned at her. "Amy, that was nearly two hours ago."

Amy looked at her watch in horror. "Oh God, Sheldon! Why did you let me sleep that long?"

He shrugged but said nothing. When his growling stomach broke the silence, it also broke the tension.

"Come on," she said. "I think I saw a corn dog stand a little ways down. And since it's also National Mustard Day that works out perfectly.

"Lead the way, Little Lady."

Ten minutes later they were sitting at a small table underneath a large umbrella stuffing their faces with what had to be the best corn dog either of them had ever eaten. Sheldon rolled his eyes when Amy ate hers horizontally.

"My mother said that's how good girls do it," she defended.

Sheldon shook his head in disbelief and continued to eat. When they were both finished, he took their trash to the nearest bin and then noticed for the first time that the beach was nearly empty. He turned to Amy, who was now standing right next to him, and offered her his hand.

"May as well get this over with," he said, leading them toward the water's edge.

"How is it possible that you have never done this before?" Amy asked. "Didn't you once tell me that you and Missy spent most of your summers on the beaches of Galveston when you were kids?"

"Yes. Worst days of my life."

"So you're no stranger to the beach."

"My objection was not born of ignorance on the subject, Amy. In fact, quite the opposite. To quote a phrase … 'I tried it; I didn't like it.'"

"Maybe today will change your mind," Amy said with a laugh. "After all, I bet Missy never fell asleep on your shoulder."

"Certainly not." Sheldon looked at her and smiled. "I admit today hasn't been nearly as unpleasant as I expected."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should. It was intended as one."

Amy looked into his eyes and saw the twinkle there. For a minute she thought he might kiss her, but instead he sat down on the sand to roll up his pant legs. She sat down beside him to remove her sandals and for a timeless moment they sat on the beach, side by side, and watched the waves roll in.

Caught up in the romance of it all, Amy moved closer and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oh no," Sheldon said. "No more napping. We're gonna get this done once and for all." He jumped to his feet and reached down to help her up. She couldn't tell if he was teasing her or not. He was so inept at flirting that she could never tell when he was trying until he told her. But he did take her hand again as they walked forward, so she was satisfied with that.

As they neared the shoreline, Sheldon stood briefly in the wet sand, and then he pulled her into the surf. "Here goes nothing" he said. "Hopefully we won't catch any waterborne diseases."

Grimacing, they braced themselves as the first waves covered their feet. Their grimaces turned quickly to smiles, which gave way to giggles. It didn't take them long to realize that putting your feet in the ocean was actually a lot of fun.

"Be sure to wiggle your toes," Sheldon said with mock seriousness. "That is, after all, the purpose for our visit."

"Yes Dr. Cooper," Amy replied with equal sobriety as she burrowed her toes into the sand.

"Oooh, it's squishy!" Sheldon wrinkled his nose and hunched his shoulders as he felt the sand oozing between his toes.

"I kinda like it," Amy said with a laugh.

"Of course you do. You're a biologist. You like all kinds of icky, squishy things."

Sheldon lifted his feet one at time and let the breaking waves wash the sand away. Once Amy had done the same, he reclaimed her hand and they started walking down the beach, just as Amy had hoped they would. Staying right along the shoreline, they alternated between avoiding the incoming waves and bracing for them.

Amy looked up at the star-filled sky and basked in the beauty of the moment. This was the most romantic evening she and Sheldon had ever spent together – not counting her birthday, of course – and she never wanted it to end.

The wind had started to pick up, blowing her hair in all directions. At first she tried to keep in tamed, but eventually realized it was a lost cause and allowed it to flow naturally. She doubted Sheldon would even notice something as trivial as her hair anyway. When a particularly strong gust nearly blew her sweater off of her shoulders, she pulled it more tightly around her and started buttoning it.

"Are you cold?" Sheldon asked.

"Not at all," she said, glad that she didn't have to lie. She didn't know if he was looking for an excuse to leave, but she certainly wasn't going to hand him one. "Good thing I brought my sweater."

"Or I could have kept you warm." Because Sheldon's face was turned away from her, his voice was carried on the wind, making her unsure of what she heard.

"Are you flirting with me?"

He finally turned to look at her. "Sheldon Cooper doesn't flirt," he said, but his wink belied his words.

Amy grinned. This was a side she rarely saw of him, but it was one she cherished. He rarely let his guard down and she loved that no one else got to see this side of him. That he felt safe enough with her to be himself meant more to her than a thousand birthdays.

She stopped walking and dropped his hand. When she started to unbutton her sweater, his eyebrows hit his hairline. She continued to tease him, working slowly while her eyes never left his.

Sheldon's gaze had moved to her hands, watching and waiting with breathless anticipation. He had already noticed how the wind was molding her clothes to her body; but, being a gentleman, he had tried to ignore it. He gently tucked a strand of her windblown hair behind her ear. It was an exercise in futility, but it did give him an excuse to touch her.

His attention was diverted when she jerked the sweater off of her shoulders and pulled it down her arms. Once free, she tossed it into the surf, kicking it farther out when it immediately returned to rest at her feet.

"You were saying?" she said, taking a step closer to him. She really was cold now, but she didn't regret her actions.

Sheldon looked around, biting his lip in concentration. There were only a few other people around, but it wouldn't have mattered if they had been in the midst of a throng. He was helpless to stop himself from pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly as the wind and waves swirled around them.

He pulled away, but still held her close to him, and looked into her eyes. "Better?"

She shook her head, staring at his lips.

Taking the hint, he let her magnetic pull draw him in until their lips met in a soft, sweet, lingering kiss. They both wanted more, but neither of them was willing to make a scene, not even on a deserted beach. With the words "Tijuana Sex Show" blazing through both of their minds, they pulled apart.

"You ready to go back?" Amy asked as soon as she had recovered her voice. She whispered the question, not wanting to disrupt the majesty of the moment.

Sheldon shook his head. "Not yet," he said. "Let's walk a little longer."

Amy gladly fell into step beside him, her heart flipping in her chest when he put his arm around her and pulled her closer. Her mind went back to all of the romance novels she had read with all of their beefy heroes with flowing hair on the cover. She was happy to let the other women of the world have those guys. She would much rather have her tall, lanky, cerebral, neurotic, brilliant physicist. There was no one on earth sexier than he.

"I love you, Sheldon."

"I love you too, Vixen."

They wandered slowly down the beach as the twilight melted into evening, mindless of anything else in the world but each other. All eyes of the few remaining beach dwellers were glued to the happy young couple. Nobody noticed the pretty purple sweater as it floated out to sea.


	12. Chapter 12

RELAXATION DAY

"Why can't we just stay here?" Sheldon asked as he took his seat next to Amy on the couch. "I find that very relaxing."

"No!" Penny and Leonard said in unison.

"Why not? We could play a game."

"Sweetie, playing games with you is never relaxing."

Amy smiled, lost in her own thoughts. "Oh, I don't know. I can think of one," she said, twirling her hair. "But I didn't bring my Nurse Chapel uniform and I need that for the first part."

"Amy!" Sheldon said, nudging her with his knee. When she looked at him he gestured to where their friends were sitting and shook his head.

"What? You brought it up?" she defended.

"I most certainly did not!"

"You said you wanted to play a game, and that's my favorite one. You seemed to really enjoy it last time we played." She winked at him and grinned suggestively, causing him to blush.

"Blech!" Penny stuck her finger down her throat to indicate gagging while Leonard rubbed his eyes in an attempt to erase the visual image.

"How about a massage?" Amy suggested.

"Absolutely not!" As was usually the case, Sheldon was the lone dissenter.

Penny, who had stood up at the suggestion, sat back down with a thud. "What's more relaxing than that?"

"Oh, I don't know … a root canal!" Sheldon snapped. "I, for one, do not enjoy being groped by strangers," he explained. "And I certainly don't care to see my girlfriend groped by a stranger. I think I have already made my feelings on this subject abundantly clear."

Leonard was frustrated that Sheldon always had the final say. Why did they always give him the power in every situation?

"You know what?" he said, standing and offering Penny his arm, "You do what you want, Sheldon. Penny and I want to do something relaxing, and sitting here with you ain't it. Sorry, Amy," he muttered as they walked past her.

As soon as they were outside the door, Penny stopped. "Are we really going to get a massage?" she asked, the excitement clear in her voice.

"God no," Leonard said. "I don't wanna get groped by a stranger either. I just hate seeing Sheldon always get his way."

Penny pulled her hand from his and frowned. "Now dammit, I want a massage. After this conversation, I certainly deserve one!"

Leonard shrugged and headed down the stairs. "Do whatever you want. I'll be at Raj's. Call me when you're done."

"Happy Relaxation Day!" she snapped as she turned to go back inside apartment 4A. She found Sheldon and Amy just as she had left them, sitting on the couch arguing over the definition of a relaxing activity.

"We could watch a movie?" Sheldon suggested.

"Only if I can choose it," was Amy's immediate response.

"Oh no, I'm not sitting through another endless foray into the depressing world of French cinema."

"Well, I won't survive another viewing of anything involving men in spaceships," Amy countered.

"There are women too."

Amy's stony glare was interrupted by Penny's voice.

"Um, Ames," she said, taking a step toward the couch, "I'm going for that massage now. Wanna come with me?"

Amy got up and walked over to the door, pulling Penny aside so Sheldon wouldn't hear them. "I don't know," she whispered. "I had planned on spending the day with Sheldon."

"You tried, but he's being a total butthead!"

"That may be," Amy said, frowning at the insult, "but I don't know how he would feel if I ditched him."

They both turned to look at Sheldon, who was sitting on the couch staring into space. His expression was calm, but the way he had his arms folded across his chest told Amy he was upset. He looked a little sad, too, which squeezed at her heart.

"Of course he'd be pouting," Penny smirked. "Big baby."

Amy shook her head. "Maybe next time, Bestie. I'm gonna stay here with my Sweet Baboo."

Penny rolled her eyes and left muttering about how crowded the Shamy bubble was. Amy ignored her and went back to Sheldon.

"Where were we?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

"We were trying to decide who gets to choose the movie. Please, Amy," he pleaded, "French subtitles give me a headache."

"You're a smart guy. You could just learn the language."

"I'll learn French when you learn Klingon."

"Let's move on. How about if I promise to pick a movie in English."

"It'll just be some eighteenth-century thing where the men are choking on their collars and the women are spilling out of the top of their dresses."

Amy laughed at the look of horror on his face. "You don't care for heaving bosoms?"

"Nor foppish men in shiny britches."

"Speaking of heaving bosoms, you could rub some more VapoRub on my chest."

"Are you sick?"

"No, but it sounds pretty relaxing, don't you think?"

He frowned. "Be serious, Amy."

"Oh, I am very serious. I never joke about physical contact with my lover." She whispered the last word as if it was too scandalous to say aloud.

"Amy! Would you behave, please?"

"I should have listened to Penny," Amy muttered under her breath.

"Speaking of Penny," Sheldon said, "Did you call me a baboon when you were talking to her?"

"Of course not! Why would I call you a baboon?"

"I have no idea, but I'm sure I heard you say that you were going to stay here with your sweet baboon."

"Time to check your Vulcan hearing, Dr. Cooper."

"Amy, please. I know what I heard. And I don't appreciate being called –"

"I did not call you a baboon, Sheldon!" Her raised voice caught his attention. "I called you my Sweet Baboo. It's a pet name."

He wrinkled his nose. "And you thought Gollum was bad?"

"Can we get back to the movie before it's too late to watch one?"

"I'm not through discussing this ape thing," he said, eyeing her warily.

"It wasn't an ape, it was a baboon. And, for the last time, I did NOT call you one."

Sheldon was no longer listening to her. After staring into space briefly as if he was trying to remember something, he bolted out of his spot and ran to his video cabinet.

"I've got it!" he said, holding up a dvd case.

Amy read the title and frowned. "Planet of the Apes. I thought we said no sci-fi."

"No, you said no men in spaceships. This is a man on a planet inhabited by apes. It's not the same thing." Sheldon's smirk irritated Amy. He acted as if he'd outsmarted her and she did not appreciate his arrogance.

"And how does the man get to this ape-occupied planet?" she asked as he folded her arms across her chest.

Sheldon looked down at the floor so that Amy couldn't see his face. "Spaceship," he whispered at last. "But Amy," he added as he finally looked up at her, "you love monkeys."

"I am a fan of some primates, yes. But I have never expressed any particular affinity for apes. Especially not apes that walk, talk and behave like human warlords."

"Please," Sheldon pleaded.

"Proposal," Amy said, "I agree to one ape movie and then we give each other massages."

"Counter-proposal," Sheldon offered, licking his lips in anticipation. He loved that their arguments could always be resolved through due process. "Two ape movies and a foot massage."

"And you promise to put VapoRub on my chest the next time I get sick?"

"If you'll wear the Nurse Chapel outfit the next time I get sick."

"Think you can handle it?" she teased.

"I do."

She held out her hand and he shook it.

"Deal!" they said unison.

As the opening credits began to fill the screen, Sheldon decided they should do the two agreed upon activities simultaneously. He told Amy to slip off her shoes and put her feet in his lap, but the second he touched her she said, "Take your stinking paws off me you damn dirty ape!"

His jaw dropped and he stared at her in awe.

"Amy! You've seen this already?"

"Of course I have. I love monkeys, remember? And I happen to be crazy in love with a man who loves sci-fi movies. I hope he appreciates me," she added with a wink.

"Oh he does, little Vixen. He does."

An hour later they had switched places and Sheldon had his feet resting in Amy's lap. She had been shocked by just how deep his knowledge of reflexology had been. He really did excel at everything. He used his strong fingers to manipulate her pleasure points in a way that was almost erotic. And all the while he kept his eyes glued to the TV screen.

"See, isn't this relaxing?" she asked, hoping it was as good for him as it was for her. She wanted him to enjoy it, but her hands were not as strong as his.

"Mmmm hmmm," he hummed, sinking deeper into the couch so she could have better access. Just when she thought he wasn't paying any attention to her efforts, he spoke again.

"I must say, Amy, this is a great deal more pleasurable than when Ramona touched my feet. That wasn't relaxing at all!" He looked up at her when he realized that she had stopped and found her staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

She arched an eyebrow and glared at him. "You want to tell me who Ramona is?"

"I already did. She's the grad student who tried to trick me into sharing credit with her on my research. As if that would ever happen!" he added with a snort.

"That was a woman?" Amy asked. "Funny you never mentioned that part."

"Why would I? It played no significant role in the story. And I don't see any humor in it all."

"You didn't think I would be interested to know that some hot young coed had touched your bare feet?"

"I never said she was hot," he countered.

"You never said she wasn't either. And I'm learning, Sheldon, that you are a chick magnet. First Alex and now this Ramona. Who else have you dallied with without telling me?"

"Technically, Ramona was before Alex," he said, bristling when Amy's scowl intensified. "Can I help it if my brilliance draws eager young minds like a moth to a flame?"

"Young female minds," Amy added.

"Maybe so. But I never dallied with anyone. At least not until I met a certain little Hotsy Totsy from Glendale."

His bashful smile dissolved Amy's anger. She resumed her ministrations and allowed him to get back to his movie. When the credits started to roll, Sheldon slipped his feet from her lap and started to stand up, but she stopped him.

"I'm sorry for overreacting earlier," she said, bowing her head to stare at her hands folded neatly in her lap. "I was being silly."

He waited for her to look up at him and then he did something she wasn't expecting. He agreed with her.

"Yes, you were," he said softly. "But I understand. If you had told me you had been practically naked with another man, I wouldn't have liked it. Even if you said it was meaningless. You may not know this, but I became jealous once of an evening you spent with Leonard, and I'm assuming everyone kept their clothes on."

"Really?" Amy was incredulous.

"Yes. I even had to physically assault him to make my point."

"What point?"

"That you were not for him."

She looked at him, wanting to know more but certain he had said all he intended to. She would have to get the whole story from Penny later. For now, she would just enjoy the fact that he wanted to make her feel better and was willing to admit a weakness of his own to do so.

"Thank you, Sheldon," she whispered, reaching out to touch his arm.

"For what?" His eyes went to where her fingers touched his skin.

"For caring."

"Of course I care, Amy. I love you." He said it so matter-of-factly, as if he had no idea how much she loved hearing it.

"I love you too, Sheldon."

"I know," he said simply. "Now I need to void my bladder before we start the next movie. How about if you make us some popcorn while I do?"

Amy smiled and watched him go before doing as he asked. When she had brought the popcorn and soft drinks to the couch, she saw something sitting on the coffee table that took her breath away. She looked from the jar of VapoRub to Sheldon, who was watching her closely.

"For later," he said. "You were right before. It does sound relaxing."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Women's Equality Day actually isn't until tomorrow (Friday the 26th), but I'm so proud to actually have one ready on time that I don't dare hold it.**_ :)

WOMEN'S EQUALITY DAY

"Not a real holiday? Is that what you just said to me?" Amy stood in the middle of Sheldon's kitchen with her hands on her hips, glaring at her clueless boyfriend, who sat in his spot staring back at her.

"Yes," he said simply, his innocence fueling her anger.

"Aaaand" she held out the word as her eyes scanned the calendar on his refrigerator, "National Dog Day is?"

"Well, no. I guess not. But all I'm asking you to do is visit the pet store with me. Not sit through some boring film festival about bossy women," he added with an eye roll.

"Well maybe you'll get lucky and one of the featured women will be Wonder Woman," she snapped.

"You think so?" He moved to the edge of his seat, his voice rising in anticipation.

"Sarcasm, Sheldon!"

Amy's yelling brought Penny and Leonard from across the hall.

"Sheldon, what did you do?" Penny asked as soon as they entered 4A.

"Nothing," he said. "And I resent your assumption that I am the cause of this temper tantrum."

"It was a safe bet, Buddy," Leonard said before turning to Amy. "What did he do?"

Amy answered in a calmer voice. "After forcing me to endure God knows how many crazy holidays, now that there is something actually worthy of celebration, he wants to flag it because it's 'not a real holiday' and therefore not worth his time." She used air quotes just to annoy him, and act that was not lost on anyone in the room.

"What's the holiday?" Penny asked.

"Women's Equality Day," Amy said.

"Oh boy," Leonard said under his breath. He sat down in his usual spot and looked up at this wife, signaling that he was staying out of it.

"Meaning what?" Penny said, smirking as she looked back and forth between Sheldon and Amy. "You're supposed to let her be on top this time?"

"Penny!" Amy said, glancing at Sheldon and then back to her bestie with a scowl on her face. She hated when Penny made jokes about their sex life. And so did Sheldon.

"Don't be vulgar!" he said, turning to Leonard. "Why do you always have to bring her here?"

Leonard wisely ignored the question. "So what's the big deal about this particular holiday?" he asked instead.

Sheldon shrugged. "Isn't that just about the women's suffrage movement?"

"So what if it is?" Amy snapped. "Is that topic so beneath the great Sheldon Cooper?"

"Calm down, Woman. We already gave you the right to vote."

"You didn't _give_ us anything. We took it!" Amy said emphatically.

"Besides, our rights are not yours to give," Penny added.

"Fine," Sheldon said holding up his hands in surrender." I concede. I'm not looking to get trampled by a couple of angry females with a cause. And I certainly don't want to get into a political debate over something on which we already agree."

"You bet your ass you don't," Penny muttered as she and Amy exchanged high-fives.

"Again with the vulgarity." Sheldon shook his head in disgust.

Penny once again ignored his outburst and turned her attention to Amy. "How did you want to celebrate it?" she asked.

"By enjoying a local film festival with features that highlight women who have made a difference on the political landscape as it pertains to women and their rights." She looked past Penny as she answered, aiming her words at Sheldon.

"You mean like Erin Brockovich?" Penny asked.

"Not exactly." Amy sighed in defeat.

"Boring," Sheldon droned.

"Grow up!" Amy snapped. "Everything can't be comic books and space ships."

"I don't know, Sweetie," Penny interjected. "I'm kinda with Sheldon on this one. I _am_ a woman and I would rather run naked through the forest covered in honey than sit through that."

"See!"

"Don't gloat, Sheldon. It wouldn't hurt you to spend some time honoring women's equality."

"But Penny, I don't know a single woman who is equal to me."

Penny glared at him while Leonard cleared his throat and fidgeted in his seat.

"Intellectually speaking, I mean," Sheldon clarified.

Penny was satisfied, but Sheldon turned to find Amy still glaring at him.

"With one notable exception, of course," he said, indicating his glowering girlfriend. "Leonard, you wanna help me out here?"

"Nope. You're doing great all by yourself."

Sheldon took a deep breath and moved closer to Amy. He sat on a stool near the kitchen island and offered her the stool next to him. When she was settled, he spoke.

"I'm not sure how we ended up arguing over women's rights. Can we start over?"

"Okay," Amy answered tersely.

"Are you still mad?"

"No," she said, but it was an obvious lie.

"But why?"

"Because you said I wasn't your equal!"

Sheldon tentatively covered her hand with his, half expecting her to pull away. But she didn't. "Of course you are my equal, Amy. Do you really not know that?"

She snorted. "Oh yeah, I know it. I just wasn't sure you did."

"Well, I do. I'm surprised you would question it. And, frankly, a little hurt."

"Oh no, you are not going to turn this around on me," Amy said. "This is your mess, not mine."

Sheldon studied her in silence for a long while. They both had forgotten the presence of their friends, who were watching intently from only a few feet away.

"Very well. Permit me to clean up my mess." He took out his phone and lost himself in a mysterious quest while Amy watched. After a few minutes he looked up at her and smiled. "Done."

"What did you do?" she asked suspiciously.

"Don't look so worried. I simply found us an alternative way to celebrate this auspicious day."

Amy looked wary, but took his offered phone and studied the screen. Her face immediately lit up. "Oh, this is perfect!"

"I know," he stated smugly.

"What is it?" Leonard and Penny said in unison.

Sheldon and Amy both jumped at the interruption. "We are going to the museum," Sheldon said once he had regained his composure.

"THAT is perfect?" Penny was not convinced.

"There's an exhibit from the National Women's History Museum," Amy said, beaming at Sheldon. "How is that _not_ perfect?"

"But we have to go to the pet store first," Sheldon stipulated.

"Agreed." Amy said. There were few things in life she enjoyed more than going to the museum with her brilliant boyfriend.

"National Dog Day," Leonard supplied, answering the question he knew Penny was about to ask and hoping she would leave it at that. She gladly complied with a knowing nod.

"We better get going," Sheldon said, glancing at his watch. "Are you ready, Dr. Fowler?"

"After you, Dr. Cooper," she said, gesturing toward the door.

As Sheldon put on his jacket, Amy threw her purse over her shoulder. "I'm surprised you chose this, Sheldon. I was expecting a bigger fight."

"I don't know why? You know how much I love going to museums."

"Yes, but it's usually just so you can correct the exhibits."

"That's true," Sheldon said with a nod. "Tell you what … in the spirit of women's equality, I'll let you correct them this time."

Amy smiled in anticipation as they rounded the first landing. They were nearly to Amy's car before either of them spoke again. Amy had been lost in thought about the museum exhibit and Sheldon was fretting over something that was bothering him.

"Amy," he said at last, "I thought you liked celebrating these holidays."

She nodded as she opened her car door. "I do," she said with a wry smile. "I was just trying to win the argument."

Sheldon looked at her with admiration as he settled into the car beside her. "Well played, Amy Farrah Fowler. Well played."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Once again I'm jumping the gun ... but it's Tuesday somewhere, right?**_ :)

FRANKENSTEIN DAY

It was a dark and stormy night. The wind was howling as the shadows reached out with their misty, claw-like tendrils. All was silent except for the encroaching storm as it raged outside the lab where a doctor was bent over his work. His trusty assistant waited anxiously by his side.

"Would you like me to do that?" she asked, pushing her glasses farther up her nose as she turned her face to his.

"Of course not," he said tersely. He was so engrossed in what he was doing that he barely acknowledged her.

"But I'm the one trained in neurobiology."

"As I am fully aware," he grumbled, turning to face her at last. "How could I not be? You remind me every five minutes." He stood to his full height, forcing her to crane her neck to look into his eyes.

"While I acknowledge that you are a highly regarded physicist, Dr. Cooper, surely we can agree that my field of expertise is more suited to this particular venture." With her hands on her hips and her eyes boring into his, it was obvious that she was not in the least bit intimidated by either his size or his bluster.

"Well, Dr. Fowler," he said, not impressed by her elaborate speech, "I can think of only one word that befits such a statement: Balderdash!"

"How so?"

"If we were splicing open a brain, then maybe – maybe – I would concede the procedure to your capable hands. But since what we are undertaking falls beyond the scope of both of our fields of trained study, I think it reasonable that I should be allowed to continue."

"And why is that?"

"Because I am the man." His smug arrogance wilted under her withering glare.

"Fine! How about because I'm taller. You certainly can't deny that."

She folded her arms across her chest and continued to glare at him.

"It's my lab," she said at last.

His shoulders slumped. Why hadn't he asked Leonard for the key to his office? Better yet, why didn't he kick Leonard out of their apartment? Then he could fulfill his dream of turning that bedroom into a fully stocked lab for projects just like this one. How was a man supposed to make paradigm-altering discoveries on borrowed equipment?

"Please, Amy. I want to do it." When all else fails, resort to begging. That was the Sheldon Cooper way.

Amy relented, as she always did. "Okay, but you need to turn it up some. We'll never get a good skin this way."

"That was a conscious choice. I don't want the skin to be too thick."

"You have tried it your way multiple times and you are not getting the desired results. Try it my way just once. Please," she mimicked when he looked at her skeptically.

"Okay, okay," he said, throwing his hands up. "You don't have to whine like a baby."

"Thank you," she said, ignoring the hypocrisy. She went back to his side and leaned over the table. "Crank it up!"

He did as she suggested and was pleased with the initial results. But when he tried to remove it for the next phase of the process, he destroyed it. "See, that much heat makes it too soft on the inside. We have to proceed more slowly."

"Why can't it be soft on the inside?" she questioned, poking him in the stomach to emphasize her point.

He giggled at first, but quickly turned serious. "Please, Dr. Fowler. This is a serious experiment," he chided.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"As to your question, it certainly can be soft inside. In fact, it must be soft. But not too soft. It is important that it keep the integrity of its shape and not become a gooey mess."

"Agreed. But keep in mind that it will be resting on a firm flat surface. Won't that help it keep the desired shape and halt any further metamorphosis?"

"Valid point, Dr. Fowler."

After several more attempts, they were able to achieve a result they both deemed perfect. Amy released the breath she had been holding and stepped back from the table. She was relieved that they had finally finished this phase of the project.

"So what's next?"

"Well," he rubbed his chin as he considered their next step. "We have our platform and now the heart of it is in place. Now we try the final step. That should really bring it to life."

"Whenever you're ready, Doctor," she said as held up the last piece they would need.

Always adhering to the strictest cleanliness guidelines, he tossed his gloves into the trash can in the corner and reached for a fresh pair. Then he returned to the lab table to complete the final stage of their creation.

"I'm ready," he said as he met her gaze. They each took a deep breath and then turned to their task. While it was the most critical element, it turned out to be one that did not require multiple attempts to perfect.

"Eureka!" Dr. Cooper said, throwing his arms in the air as he stared at their completed project. A sizzling bolt of lightning lit up the room as if orchestrated, followed by the echo of rolling thunder.

"Perfect!" Dr. Fowler exclaimed as she rested her head against Dr. Cooper's arm. It had been a long, tedious process, but the end results spoke for themselves.

"Shall we?" Dr. Cooper asked, gesturing toward the lab table.

"It's why we're here, right?" Dr. Fowler answered. The anticipation was palpable.

He carefully lifted one from the lab table and handed it to his assistant before picking up one for himself. "After you," he said, always the gentleman. He smiled proudly as she took her first bite of a perfectly engineered s'more. As her eyes rolled back into her head, he dove into his own.

"Happy Toasted Marshmallow Day, Amy," he said as he licked the last traces from his lips.

"Happy Toasted Marshmallow Day, Sheldon."

Sheldon looked at Amy's lab table and saw all the ingredients still in place. "Shall we have another?"

"By all means," Amy said. "As scientists, we owe it to humanity to be certain that the process we have perfected can be replicated."

"Indeed, Dr. Fowler." Sheldon slipped quickly back into professor mode as he adjusted the flame on the Bunsen burner. "For humanity."

 ** _See how I did that? A little bait and switch! But I didn't want to ruin it by putting Toasted Marshmallow Day in the title._**


	15. Chapter 15

NATIONAL DESSERT DAY

Sheldon walked into 4B, his temporary home, and found Amy close to tears as she stood with her shoulders slumped and her arms crossed in the middle of Penny's tiny kitchen.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he rushed over to her.

"Nothing," she mumbled, but the look on her face contradicted her statement.

"Those aren't happy tears, right?"

She shook her head and roughly wiped her eyes on the edge of the apron that was tied around her waist.

"So then something must be wrong. Tell me," Sheldon insisted. He took a step closer and briefly rested his hand on her arm in a show of support.

Amy looked at his hand and then into his eyes. The uncharacteristic sympathy she saw there was her undoing. She abruptly burst into tears.

Sheldon, while appalled, pulled her into his arms as she simultaneously wrapped her arms around his waist. He patted her on the back briefly while he waited for her to pull herself together.

"There, there," he soothed, completely out of his element. He had no idea how to calm a hysterical female. And as ungentlemanly as it may be, he couldn't help but be concerned about the status of his shirt as she began to sniff loudly.

Amy pulled away so as not to get tears – or something far worse – on his shirt. She dried her tears and wiped her nose with a paper towel and then washed her hands thoroughly.

Sheldon smiled at her consideration and attention to proper hygiene. Then he bent down to look into her face and waited for her to explain the sudden outburst.

"It's this stupid kitchen!" she exclaimed. "It's too damn small."

Sheldon looked over her shoulder and saw for the first time how crowded the counter top was. There were boxes and bags of ingredients, along with bowls and utensils of every size, covering every inch of surface area. In the center of the chaos was a large bowl with some kind of batter oozing down the sides.

"Too small for what?" he asked.

"For anything!"

Sheldon nodded. "I see." He stood to his full height and surveyed the area in search of a solution. "What are you making?" he asked as he stared into the bowl.

"I'm _trying_ to make a cake!" One glance at the mess and she was upset again. She took a deep breath to calm herself and, much to Sheldon's relief, continued in a calmer voice. "In honor of National Dessert Day I wanted to make you the cake that my mother always made me on my birthday. It's delicious. But I have no room to work in this Hobbit kitchen!"

"Amy!" Sheldon was so impressed with her reference that he had the sudden urge to kiss her.

She smiled sheepishly. "What? I pay attention."

"So you do. Impressive," Sheldon said with an appreciative nod.

"It's not like I'm a professional baker or anything, but Penny doesn't even have mixer. I had to use a whisk. Then she didn't have a bowl large enough to hold the batter … so just look at the mess I made!" She pointed in frustration at the batter-splattered counter as if Sheldon needed her guidance to find the mess in question.

"And now there is nowhere to put the cake pans so that I can fill them and get this stupid cake in the oven." A sudden thought occurred to her and she turned to the oven in horror. "Oh God, I hope this thing works."

"I doubt if Penny even knows," Sheldon muttered.

Amy stuck her hand in to see if the oven was getting hot and was satisfied that everything was in working order. With a sigh of relief, she turned back to Sheldon, who was holding one of the cake pans in his hand.

"Can I help?" he asked.

Amy smiled at him and reached for the mixing bowl. "Oh yes, that would be wonderful," she said. "Hold steady while I pour in the batter." Sheldon stood motionless, not even breathing, while she poured half of the mixture into the pan and then handed him a second pan to hold while she filled it as well. Once all of that was done and the layers were in the oven, she turned to the messy counter top.

"Now what are we gonna do about this?"

"Don't worry about it, Little Lady," Sheldon said. "I'll take care of it."

As Amy watched in horror, Sheldon went to the counter and stretched out his arm like he was going to sweep the whole mess onto the floor.

"Sheldon!"

He stopped and turned to look at her. "What?"

"You can't do that."

"Fine! We'll do it the hard way." He began the task of putting the ingredients in the cupboards while Amy started on the dishes. Twenty minutes later they were both sitting on the couch with fresh-brewed tea on the coffee table and the smell of the baking cake filling the air.

"Would you really have raked everything off the counter if I hadn't stopped you?" Amy glared at him over the rim of her cup, daring him to admit the truth.

"Sure, why not?" he said with a shrug.

"It doesn't sound like something you would usually do."

He shrugged. "What's life without whimsy?"

"What about the mess it would have made?" Amy pressed. She knew her neat-freak of a boyfriend would never be the cause of such upheaval.

"Why should I care? This is Penny's apartment. It is certainly used to the mess."

"But it's ours for the next few weeks. We will be the ones living in unsanitary conditions."

Sheldon nodded. "I know. But if I let my mind wander down that path, I won't be able to sleep in that bed." He shuddered as he gestured toward the bedroom where Penny's well-used mattress lurked in the background.

"So you are adopting a 'When in Rome' policy, so to speak?"

Sheldon held up his cup in salute. "Sì"

Amy's eyebrows shot up. "Well, that's good to know. That information might come in handy over the next few weeks, Dr. Cooper."

"God help me," Sheldon said, swallowing nervously.

Amy smiled coyly as she took another sip from her cup. After a moment of silence that was thick with portent, she changed the subject, much to Sheldon's delight.

"Have you ever noticed how flat Penny's stomach is?"

He looked at her like she had two heads. "No."

"It's okay to admit it, Sheldon. I won't be jealous. I'm just wondering if that's yoga or does she have another secret. We've both seen her eat."

He snorted. "You mean with her mouth open?"

"Well, yes. But I was referring to her less-than-healthy diet and the fact that no matter what she eats she stays thin. And not just thin, but toned." She patted her own stomach and frowned.

"If you say so."

"So you expect me to believe that you have never noticed how hot Penny is? Ever?"

He shook his head.

"How is that possible?"

He shrugged.

When she continued to look at him skeptically he took offense. "Amy, you know I don't pay that much attention to people." She was clearly not convinced, so he challenged her.

"Well, have you ever noticed how much product Leonard puts in his hair?"

"Yes, I have. It's like an oil slick up there," she said emphatically.

"Okay, how about the way he constantly seeks out my approval on every minute decision he has to make."

"Oh yeah, I've noticed," she said with a nod. "So needy."

"And how about the way he and Penny barge into my apartment without knocking, even though they were spending half of their time over here until a couple of weeks ago," he said, warming to his topic, apparently forgetting about the point he had been trying to make.

"Uh huh. Too clingy. It's like they can't make it without you, Sheldon."

He nodded, unaware of the smirk on Amy's face or the exaggerated exuberance of her answers.

"It's kind of sad, really," he said.

"And have you noticed how often Penny dangles her participles?" Amy offered.

"Yes! That _I have_ noticed. Sometimes that girl is as dumb as a bag of rocks." His raucous laughter made Amy feel ashamed. She hadn't intended for the conversation to turn so ugly.

"Sheldon," Amy admonished. "That's not very nice."

"I'm just teasing. You know how fond I am of those two lovable scamps. But, nevertheless, Penny's inability to master the English language is a constant source of distress."

"Maybe," Amy said. "But doesn't she have the cutest pajamas?"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Sheldon was once again flabbergasted not only by the abrupt change in topic, but also the choice Amy made. "Pajamas?"

"Yes. I happen to think her pajamas are cute and I was thinking maybe I should get some like hers."

"I don't think so." Sheldon's tone was so matter-of-fact that it took Amy by surprise. Surely he didn't think she would need his permission.

"Why not?" She tried to keep her voice even. She wasn't looking for a fight.

"Because I don't want my girlfriend walking around half naked like she does. It's indecent."

"A-ha!" Amy said, jumping to her feet. "I _knew_ you noticed her."

Sheldon carried their cups to the kitchen and came back to stand next to Amy. "I'm not blind, Amy," he said. "Of course I _see_ Penny. But I don't understand why you are so bothered by it."

Amy went to the oven to check on her cakes while she thought about her answer. She wasn't really jealous of Penny anymore and she knew Sheldon loved her. But sometimes the dynamics of their relationship were too much.

"Because Penny is the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Sometimes I still can't believe we are actually friends. I guess I just don't get why you don't see it."

Sheldon motioned for Amy to join him on the couch. "Well, I am aware that she fits the societal definition of beauty. But that could not be less important to me. I am attracted to far more important things than a trendy haircut or immodest attire. And you know that society's definition changes over time. What is beautiful one day becomes unattractive to future generations."

Amy nodded. She loved the way his voice filled the room when he was in lecture mode. It was obviously important for him to make her understand, and she thought that was sweet.

"And, by the way," he added in a softer tone, "Penny is not the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I happen to think you are far prettier, and I'm not just talking about your brain."

Amy beamed at him. "That's very sweet of you to say, Sheldon."

"Well, it's true. I should probably tell you those things more often, but you know I don't go in for all that hippie dippy stuff."

"Yes, I know. And that makes me appreciate it all the more." She rose to finish assembling her cake, but turned at the last second to give him a quick kiss. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," Sheldon whispered back. For a brief moment the let his hands linger on her hips before sliding them down across her backside with a feathery touch.

Amy gasped. _Did he just cop a quick feel?_ Her eyes flew to his just in time to catch the devilish smirk before he schooled his features. But his eyes still gave him away.

"You know, Amy," he said to her retreating back, "I have come to realize that Leonard is probably the smartest guy I know."

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at him.

"Bazinga, right?"

He shot her with his trademark air pistol and they both had a hearty laugh.

"See? Now do you understand how silly you are being?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. It's just that since we started living together I have come to realize just how intimate cohabitation really is. Even without the sexual element. I started to think about how long Penny has lived with you, and I guess I got a little jealous.

"She doesn't live with me, Amy," he corrected. "Penny lives with Leonard, who just happens to share an apartment with me. My interactions with her are fleeting and often hostile. It's not like we share a bedroom."

"I know. In fact, she better not be allowed in your bedroom at all since I had to wait years before I was permitted." Amy smiled so he would know she was kidding, but he scowled anyway.

"Believe me, any time she had spent in my room has been an invasion. An unwelcome one. Nothing intimate about it."

"I should hope not."

"You are the only woman who has ever been welcome in my room."

"Good. Let's just keep it that way," Amy said.

"Yes, Miss Amy."

An hour later they were sitting at the table enjoying a large piece of the cake Amy made. Sheldon scarfed it down like it was his first introduction to sugar and held his plate out for more.

"Slow down, Sheldon," she said as she gave him another – much smaller – piece.

"Why?" He looked up at Amy, reminding her of a child in a Dickens novel with his cake-smudged face and wide innocent eyes.

"So you can take some to the guys later when they come to play video games."

"Absolutely not!"

"You don't want to share with your friends?"

Sheldon shook his head vehemently. "Is it my fault their girlfriends don't know how to _buy_ a cake, much less make one from scratch. This one is mine!"

"The cake or the girlfriend?"

"Both!"

"Um … okay. Not really sure what kind of a friend that makes you … but … whatever. I made the cake for you, so if you want to hog it all for yourself, I guess that's your call."

"Not just for me," Sheldon said, "for _us_."

"Oh well, that's different then." She held up her fork and waited for Sheldon to cross his with hers like noble knights crossing swords over the latest conquest.

"Happy National Dessert Day, Sheldon."

"And to you, fair maiden."


	16. Chapter 16

_Been a while since my last update. Sometimes life just gets in the way. But as I was getting ready to start something new, I found this one that I had never finished from last fall. So, even though the holiday is long past ... here it is._

 **HALLOWEEN**

"Amy, will you please tell Sheldon to stop glaring at me?" Penny tried in vain to pull down the very short skirt of her costume.

"Penny," Sheldon scoffed, "Amy is my girlfriend, not my mother." He crossed his arms and shook his head at her derisively, but his victory was short-lived.

"You really shouldn't make our guest feel uncomfortable though." Amy's voice was low and soothing, but he still felt the sting.

"Yes ma'am," he said as he lowered his head to his chest. But Penny couldn't leave well enough alone.

"And while you're at it, make him stop telling Leonard to 'get me in line.'"

"Don't push it," Amy said. She winked at Sheldon who beamed at her and then stuck out his tongue at Penny.

Both Amy and Sheldon were a little put off by Penny's skimpy costume. This was their first party as joint hosts and they didn't appreciate their neighbor showing up half naked.

"It's not that kind of party," Sheldon had said when he opened the door to find the unfashionably late Hofstadters. "You were supposed to be here six minutes ago. Where have you been? Our guests will be arriving soon and we haven't had a chance to designate seating, make up a bathroom schedule or go over judging criteria for the costume contest."

"We got … detained," Leonard said, looking at his wife with a smirk.

"Six minutes?" Amy questioned, lowering her head to look through the top of her glasses, which caused Leonard to blush and Penny to sigh in resignation.

"Relax, Sheldon," Leonard said, hoping to divert everyone's attention from his underperformance. He liked it better when they were all ganging up on Sheldon. "We have plenty of time. Guests won't be arriving for another hour."

"An hour! Good Lord, man!" Sheldon screeched. "Has all that coitus with Penny shriveled your brain? The invitation said seven o'clock." He shook his head and scowled at his former roommate. "I don't know why you even bother with it at all. Clearly practice has not improved your skill level. Maybe you would like me to give you some pointers?" he asked, lowering his voice.

"Amy, tell Sheldon to stop picking on Leonard," Penny said when Leonard choked on the punch he was sampling.

"Honestly, Penny, you act like I'm her dog or something. I don't have to submit to her commands."

"Sheldon," Amy said, her tone warning.

"Yes ma'am."

Leonard's attempt to gloat was interrupted by a small group of people coming through the door, led by the Wolowitzes. As the room began to fill up, Sheldon started to panic. "I told you so," he said, centering his wrath on his former roommate.

"Leave it to a bunch of nerds to show up on time," Leonard shrugged. "Just relax and let everyone have fun, Sheldon. It'll be okay."

As the party swung into full gear, Amy enjoyed playing the dutiful hostess. She made sure everyone had plenty of punch and food, ignoring the gripes she heard about Sheldon's no alcohol rule. The group was small, just their closest circle of friends, but it was enough to make Sheldon feel claustrophobic, especially in the smaller apartment. He tried to fake graciousness, but it was obvious he was not having a good time. He searched the room for Amy, hoping her presence would make him feel better. As he moved closer to her, Leonard asked the question that had been on everybody's tongue all night.

"I've gotta say, Sheldon," Leonard began, bringing all eyes to him, "I'm really surprised. Never thought I'd live to see a man with your brilliant mind and encyclopedic knowledge of comic books and superheroes reduced to a Prince Charming costume."

"Yeah, good going, Amy," Penny said, raising her fist. "Show him who's boss."

"And you make a beautiful Cinderella, by the way," Bernadette added.

"Thank you," Amy said, blushing. Sheldon stood beside her, smiling coyly.

"Come on, Sheldon. What gives?" Raj pushed.

"Nothing _gives_ ," Sheldon answered with an eye roll. "It was lady's choice this time and she wanted to be Cinderella. It was either Prince Charming or the Wicked Stepmother."

"It wouldn't have been your first time in drag," Howard smirked. "You were one ugly Wonder Woman."

Raj agreed. "And don't forget the French Maid costume."

"How could I? One fantasy totally ruined." Howard shuddered at the visual images that flooded his mind.

"Well, I don't mind telling you, he's done nothing but good things for my fantasy life, if you know what I mean," Amy said, twirling a fake blond tendril around her finger.

"Alright," Sheldon said. "That's enough of that."

"Blech!"

"Agreed!"

"Please stop!"

"I would have thought you'd chosen Cooper and Amelia," Bernadette teased.

Amy frowned. "We discussed it, but Sheldon said I just wanted to dress up like Laura Ingalls and he wouldn't get to wear a costume at all. So … here we are."

All three girls scowled at Sheldon, who turned his attention to Leonard. "I get that you're Batman, but who is Penny supposed to be?"

"Leave it alone, Sheldon."

"I'm Cat Woman," Penny said, confused by Leonard's response.

Sheldon shook his head. "No you're not. Cat Woman doesn't wear a skirt. She wears a latex body suit."

"Then I'll be Cat Girl."

"There is no Cat Girl. There's a Bat Girl, and she even wears a skirt sometimes, but she doesn't wear cat ears nor does she have a long prosthetic tail."

"Cat Girl, Bat Woman … what difference does it make?" Penny shrugged.

Sheldon was apoplectic. "What difference does it make?" he sputtered, turning to his best friend for help. "Leonard, please!"

Leonard folded his arms across his chest and stuck out his chin. "Sheldon, take a good look at Penny in this outfit."

Sheldon looked her over thoroughly, starting with her high-heeled boots and fish-net stockings, past her short, tight skirt and over her breasts spilling out of the cups of her black leather bra and ending with the silly pink-lined cat ears she had protruding from her head.

"Do you really not see why it doesn't matter?"

"No. Not at all."

Leonard threw up his hands and dropped heavily into the nearest chair. "I give up. You're hopeless!"

" _I'm_ hopeless," Sheldon defended, his eyebrows nearly into his hairline. "She looks more like Hello Kitty."

"Now that's a Hello Kitty I could get behind," Howard oozed, rubbing his hands together as he leered at her.

"Knock it off, Howie," Bernie said. He smiled sheepishly and kissed her on the cheek.

Penny sighed. "Fine, I'm Hello Kitty. Are you satisfied?"

Sheldon shrugged. "I could care less. I'm just looking for clarification for contest judging. Slutty Hello Kitty it is." He scribbled something on the clipboard he was holding and started to walk away. Amy's voice stopped him.

"Sheldon be nice. Tell Penny you like her costume."

He refused to sanction that hodgepodge, but he made an effort to please Amy.

"Very well," he said, giving Amy a tight smile. "Penny you look nice ... whatever you're supposed to be. And I appreciate the effort."

"Thank you, Sheldon," Penny said sweetly. "And you too, Amy," she added with a wink.

"And you guys look great too," Amy said, turning to look at Howard and Bernadette. They were both wearing long, flowing robes and sandals. Howard was carrying a staff.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Stuart asked. He adjusted the glasses on his face, struggling to keep them on over the white sheet that was covering him from head to toe. He picked up the hat that had fallen from his head and put it back on, knowing it wouldn't stay there long.

"Who are we? Who are _you_? A near-sighted ghost?" Howard asked.

"Come on Howard," Raj interrupted. "Think about it. The hat, the glasses … that's all we can see, right? And it's _Stuart._ "

"Oh…" Howard said after a few more seconds of studying him. "I get it. You're the Invisible Man."

"That's pretty great, actually," Bernie said.

"Why are you naked?" All eyes turned to Sheldon.

"Who says I'm naked?"

"I don't see any clothes," Sheldon said. "The Invisible Man wore clothes. It was only his body that was invisible."

"You might be overthinking it, Sheldon," Amy said.

"Fine. Naked Invisible Man," he muttered as he scribbled on his clipboard.

"Can we get back to them?" Stuart asked, indicating Howard and Bernadette.

"Howie is Joseph and I am Mary," Bernie explained.

"Jesus!"

"That would be me," Raj stepped forward, fingering the sculptured curl on his forehead and adjusting the large piece of cloth that was wrapped around his torso. Other than that he was only wearing a cloth diaper.

Stuart laughed. "A Jewish Joseph and a Hindu Jesus. That's hilarious."

"I hate to break it to you," Sheldon said, "but Joseph _was_ a Jew.

"Why do you always have to ruin it?" Raj shook his head in disgust.

"Calm down!" Sheldon raised his hand. "Cuz you're kinda being a baby about it," he said with his signature breathy laugh. But nobody else seemed to get his joke, so he gave up. "Okay, okay. Multi-cultural nativity." He scribbled it on the clipboard and walked over to where a very large man in an ape costume was trying to figure out how to get a dip-laden chip into his mouth.

"What about you, Bert? Are you Mighty Joe Young or King Kong?" he asked.

"Oh, I thought he was Serial Apeist," Howard said. "Monkey see, monkey kill."

Sheldon rolled his eyes but otherwise ignored Howard. "Which is it, Bert?"

Bert held up the Barbie doll he was holding in the other hand and grunted at Sheldon.

"Not helpful. There were blonde women in both movies."

"Me no talk." Burt grunted. "Me monkey."

"Oh good Lord," Sheldon said. "Geologists! First of all, you're an ape, not a monkey. And you should know that Koko the ape learned to speak using sign language and could communicate over a thousand words."

"I've got some sign language for you," Leonard said, causing everyone except Amy and Sheldon to laugh.

Sheldon scribbled hard on the clipboard. "Random doll-carrying ape. Got it. You people are the worst when it comes to picking out costumes." He wandered into the kitchen muttering under his breath and shaking his head. Amy knew that she would have to hear all of the things he wasn't able to say right now as soon as their guests were gone. So for now, she decided to just enjoy the party.

When 9:00 came, Sheldon jumped up and started ushering people out the door. "Time to go, people!"

"What? Why?" Penny asked.

"Because it's getting late," Sheldon said, moving to hold the door open for their guests. Amy stood by his side. Penny waited for her to tell them they could stay longer, but she remained silent.

"Come on everyone," Leonard said. "We have booze at our place. We'll just take the party over there."

"Fine," Sheldon agreed. "You don't have to go home, you just can't stay here."

"Worried about your REM sleep?" Bernie asked.

"Never you mind," Sheldon said as he continued to rush them out.

"Whatever, grandpa," Penny said, picking up a tray of food and heading toward the door. "We'll try to keep it down so we won't disturb your nap."

Sheldon smiled. "That would be much appreciated, Penny. Otherwise I'll have to call the police. "

She groaned and turned to Amy. "You wanna come with us? It's still early."

Amy shook her head. "No thanks."

"Mind your own business, Penny!" Sheldon interjected. "Now run along. All of you."

"Come on, little mama," Howard cooed as he led his pregnant wife across the hall. Raj followed, along with the rest of the partygoers.

"Alone at last," Sheldon said as he turned from locking the door.

"Ready for the after party, Dr. Cooper?" Amy whispered.

They scrambled to the bedroom giggling with excitement. Ten minutes later they were back in the living room, modelling their new costumes.

"I'm Batman!" Sheldon growled, his deep voice sending shivers down Amy's spine.

"And I'm Cat Woman," Amy purred. "Or was it Cat girl? I'm a little confused."

Sheldon studied her. "Leonard can have Cat Girl. I'll keep Cat Woman. Now do you see why I didn't want anyone else to see you in that costume? Hubba hubba!"

He circled her like an animal stalking its prey. "I like the way you fill out that suit, Miss Kyle."

Amy giggled "I like the way YOU fill out that suit, Mr. Wayne," she said, returning his hungry gaze.

Sheldon's shoulders slumped. "Amy, these muscles are fake."

"I wasn't talking about the prosthesis, Sheldon. How about giving mama a little turn?"

"Amy!"

"Yep," she said, licking her lips as she looked him over from head to toe. I'm lovin' that suit!"


	17. Chapter 17

_Sentimental schlock ... but that's what I like._ **;)**

 **INTERNATIONAL WOMEN'S DAY**

Amy walked into her apartment to find Sheldon sitting on the couch hunched over his laptop. She spoke to him, but he ignored her. She dropped her keys into the bowl loudly, but he didn't seem to hear her. It wasn't until she accidentally dropped one of the bags she was carrying that he acknowledged her.

"Amy, please! I'm trying to concentrate."

Her glare snapped him out of whatever alternate universe he'd been lost in. Immediately contrite, he jumped to his feet and rushed over to help her pick up the scattered groceries.

"Sorry," he muttered as he followed her into the kitchen.

"You're forgiven," she smiled. He started to unload the bags, but she shooed him away. "I'll get these. You go back to whatever you were doing."

Once the groceries were put away, Amy joined Sheldon on the couch. He was once again deep into his task. She moved closer so she could see his screen, but didn't understand what she was seeing. She had expected to find him lost in the mysteries of the universe, or maybe playing some online video game. But instead he was … _shopping_? And not for Comic Con costumes. Was that flowers?

"What are you doing?"

He jumped as if only then realizing her presence and turned the screen away from her. "None of your business Nosy Nellie."

"C'mon, Sheldon. Let me see."

He shook his head, snapping the lid closed when she reached for it.

"Okay, fine," she said. "I just wanted to show you what you were doing wrong. But forget it."

Sheldon eyed her warily. "You didn't see what I was doing, so how could you know if it was wrong?"

"You were looking at flowers."

His shoulders slumped. "Okay, Miss Smarty Pants," he said, lifting the lid of his laptop and turning the screen so she could see it, "Show me what I was doing wrong."

She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling and scooted closer. "Well, I'm assuming you are sending flowers to your mom for upcoming birthday. And I can't help but notice that you are looking at roses."

"What's wrong with roses?"

"Nothing. I love them. If the flowers were for me the ones you are looking at would be perfect. Pink roses are my favorite."

"But not for my mother? She loved the yellow ones I gave her before."

"I know, Sheldon. But the last time your mom was here she told me about the legend of the dogwood and how it's shape and coloring have significance to Christians."

"That's hogwash!"

"Maybe to you, but her beliefs are very important to Mary. You acknowledging that would mean a lot to her."

"So you want me to send her a tree?"

Amy shrugged. "Why not? She can plant it in her yard as an ongoing reminder of how much you love and respect her."

Sheldon studied Amy for a long time as if trying to make up his mind.

"Since when do you like cut flowers anyway?" she said. "I thought they were 'severed plant genitals.'"

"Oh Amy, don't be so cynical."

She searched his face for any trace of irony, but saw none. "Okay. You clearly don't need my help. I'll go."

He touched her knee as she started to rise. "No, wait. I do need you," he said. He was completely unaware of the effect those words had on her. "Please stay."

"Of course," she whispered, left breathless by his nearness and the intensity of his gaze.

"Good. Now you were partly right. I do need to get something for my mom, but it's not for her birthday. Next week is International Women's Day and I'm looking for ways to honor the women in my life."

"That's so sweet, Sheldon. And, with all due respect, completely unlike you."

"How so?"

"Well, you are usually extremely averse to giving gifts."

"I didn't make up the calendar, Amy. Do you expect me to just ignore it?"

Amy smiled. Her boyfriend was such a stickler. While others found it annoying, she found it endearing. Well, most of the time. "Of course not, Sheldon. How can I help?"

"You can help me select gifts for everyone."

"I don't think that's what International Women's Day is about. It's really a celebration of women's rights."

"So?"

"So how does a bouquet of flowers celebrate women's rights?"

"Did you want me to throw you all a parade? I'm just one man, Amy. So showing the women in my life that I respect them is the best I can do."

"Well, when you put it like that, I can't think of a better way to celebrate the day."

"Good. Now that dogwood thing for my mom is brilliant. That'll keep me in her good graces for years! But what about the rest?"

"Who's next on your list?"

"Meemaw."

Amy thought a moment, shocked that Sheldon would want her advice on his beloved grandmother. "Would a box of moon pies be too obvious? Maybe it'll sweeten her disposition," she added under her breath.

"Amy!"

Amy braced herself for his long-winded rebuke. While she and his grandmother had made peace, Amy was still hurt by the woman's initial hostility and Sheldon's steadfast defense of her.

"You know Meemaw is a diabetic."

Amy released the breath she'd been holding. She looked at him to see if there was more, but he seemed to be through talking. "Is that it?" she asked, inwardly kicking herself for her big mouth.

"What else is there to say?"

She wanted to kiss him. Though he didn't know it, his not jumping to Meemaw's defense somehow made Amy feel validated.

"And her disposition is sweet enough," Sheldon added, "for some of us." He smiled down at Amy knowingly and it was more than she could take. She couldn't stop herself from kissing him.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Just because I love you," she said.

"I love you too. Now can we get back to this?"

"Of course. Let's see then. What can you get for Meemaw? How about one of those talking photo frames like you gave me for Christmas? You could put a picture of the two of you in it and record a personal message. She'd love it."

Sheldon considered it. "She would love that, wouldn't she?"

"Definitely," Amy said, grabbing a notepad from the coffee table so she could make a list. "So who's next?"

"Missy."

Amy tapped the pencil against her lips. "Hmmmm … that's a tough one. I'm not really familiar with her tastes," she mused. "What are her favorite things?"

Sheldon answered immediately. "Her family, jewelry, chocolate – but don't tell her I told you that. For some reason she likes to pretend that she doesn't like sweets whenever other people are around. She said it was a 'woman thing,' but I don't get how her dietary preferences can be connected to her menstrual cycle," he added with a shrug. "Oh, and me. She is obsessed with me. Calls me every week just to see how I'm doing. What does that even mean? How am I doing what?" He shook his head in bewilderment.

Amy laughed. For anything Sheldon may be lacking, he had ego in abundance.

"Okay, let's work with that … family, jewelry, chocolate and you." Amy snapped her fingers. "I've got it!" She took the laptop from Sheldon and did some browsing, then gave it back to him. "How about this?"

Sheldon studied the image on his screen. It was a silver charm bracelet with birthstone hearts and initial charms. "I don't know, Amy. Jewelry? Isn't that too romantic for a sibling?"

Amy shook her head. "It's designed to be given to your twin. What's romantic about that?"

Sheldon wasn't convinced. "But it's got hearts on it."

"That doesn't necessarily mean it's romantic. Now a heart-shaped necklace might be considered romantic. Especially if it has diamonds on it. But this isn't. Just something sweet to show your sister that you love her."

Sheldon stroked his chin. "You might be right…"

"I am. It's perfect, Sheldon. Missy will love it."

"Okay," he relented. "I'll take it. But if she hates it, I'm gonna tell her it was all your idea."

"Deal," Amy said. "Moving on."

"Penny's next," Sheldon said. "But I already know what I will give her." He scrolled down his web browser and opened a document on his desktop. It was some sort of contract. "I'm gonna waive all of her fines," he said proudly. "I'm feeling so generous, I may even cancel one of her strikes."

Amy frowned and pursed her lips. "I don't know, Sheldon. Maybe something more personal would be better."

"Personal? Like what?" He gasped before she could answer. "Oh dear Lord, you don't expect me to buy her jewelry too?"

Amy shook her head. "No, of course not. But the other gifts have been so personal and sweet. I think you should do the same for Penny."

"What do you suggest?"

Amy scrambled to think of something. She knew that even though Sheldon gave Penny a hard time, she was actually very important to him. Their relationship had blossomed over the years. While Sheldon would never admit it, he was well aware of how much Penny had changed his life. _That's it!_

"How about a hand-written list of all the things you appreciate about her."

Sheldon balked "A piece of paper? Is that enough?"

"It's not about the price," Amy said. "It's about the thought you put into it. If you want we can pick up a nice frame so it feels like more of a gift. Trust me," she added when he hesitated.

"Okay, but you're really digging deep on that one. I hope she appreciates it."

"She will. Now what did you have in mind for Bernadette?"

Sheldon chewed on his lip for a second, then shrugged. "I got nothing."

Amy, too, was at a loss. Sheldon's and Bernadette's relationship was not as defined as the others. So how could he honor her without it feeling weird? After a lot of online browsing and a little bickering, they found a cute little t-shirt that said "Women belong in the kitchen" on it. Only the word "kitchen" was marked out and replaced with "lab." There was also a cute little beaker added for emphasis.

Sheldon was satisfied, but Amy wasn't so sure.

"I like the design, but I've never seen Bernadette in a t-shirt."

Sheldon went back to his keyboard and found the same design on a travel mug."

Amy deemed it "perfect" and went to make tea while he placed the order.

"I wouldn't mind having one of those for myself," she said as she placed his cup in front of him. "So who's next?"

"Beverly."

"Leonard's mother?" Surprised, Amy took her eyes off her cup and ended up burning her lip.

"Yes," Sheldon said. "But I already have her gift. I've decided to send her the images from my most recent brain scan. She's always a fan." He smiled arrogantly as he took a sip from his own cup.

"You know her better than I," Amy said as she added it to the list. "Is there anybody else?"

"No. I don't think so."

"Are you sure that's everybody?" she asked, sighing when he nodded. Apparently she was not going to make the list.

"Oh, wait!" he said suddenly. "There is someone else. I was thinking about acknowledging the woman in the cafeteria."

"You want to buy a gift for the lunchroom lady?"

Amy was incredulous. And hurt, but she was trying to keep that part to herself. She was offended that he would remember the lady who hands him his sandwich but could completely forget his own girlfriend. Her mother had been right; moving in together apparently had spoiled the romance.

"Yes," he said simply, as if it was a normal thing to do. "I do put her through a lot. And she can be a good listener."

His nonchalance annoyed Amy, although she realized that it was just her own jealousy.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked.

"Well, I thought about it and decided that the best way for me to show my appreciation to her would be to give her a break. So I've decided I will take my lunch that day."

"Whatever," Amy muttered, adding "sounds good" when he looked at her quizzically.

"Is that it?" she asked, trying to keep the hope from her voice.

"Yep, that's everyone. Thanks for helping me, Amy. I appreciate you, too."

He smiled at her and Amy decided that was probably all she was going to get. She resisted the urge to snap at him knowing he wasn't snubbing her intentionally. Besides, maybe if she played her cards right, she could snag a travel mug for herself.

"You're welcome, Sheldon," she said, her voice tight despite her good intentions. "Glad I could help."

By the time International Women's Day arrived, Amy was more discouraged than ever. The gifts that hadn't been delivered through the mail were gathered on the coffee table, wrapped and ready to distribute. Sheldon had refused to show her the list he made for Penny, saying it was only fair the recipient see it first. She was afraid it was full of stuff like "I appreciate it when you chew with your mouth full" or "I appreciate it when you pay for your own wi-fi," but it was out of her hands.

"You gonna deliver those before work?" she asked as they stood side-by-side in the kitchen making their lunches.

"Um ... no. I was thinking I would do it tonight. Is that okay?" Sheldon's attempt to control his twitching face was all for naught. Amy was too caught up in her own self-pity to notice.

"Sure, whatever you want," she muttered halfheartedly. "Not like it matters to me."

"You ready to go?" Sheldon asked, unaware of her bad mood.

She nodded and fell into step beside him. As they neared the door, Sheldon stopped short, causing Amy to nearly crash into him.

"Sheldon, what the-"

"I almost forgot," he said. "Can you believe that? Me … forgetting?"

"What did you forget?"

He went to the coffee table and picked up one of the boxes. "This one is for you. Happy International Women's Day."

Amy's jaw dropped, but she quickly recovered. "For me?"

"Of course. Go ahead, open it."

Sheldon stood over Amy as she opened the box. When she pulled out a travel mug just like the one he had purchased for Bernadette, he smiled smugly. "See, you thought I had forgotten about you."

She started to deny it, but knew it was futile.

"Yes, I did."

"Silly woman. How could I forget my favorite female scientist?"

"Yeah, I guess I am silly sometimes. Thank you, Sheldon. I love it."

He beamed. "I know."

They exchanged a chaste kiss before heading out the door. Amy's sour mood was gone, so easily replaced with pure joy over something as simple as a travel mug.

When she got to work she went immediately to the cafeteria and filled it with hot tea. Upon returning to her office, she found a large bouquet of pink roses sitting on her desk. She was flabbergasted. She breathlessly opened the card to find Sheldon's distinctive scrawl.

 _"For the only woman on earth who challenges me intellectually. Have a great International Women's Day, Dr. Fowler. Love, Sheldon."_

Amy's eyes filled with tears as she re-read the note. She tried to call Sheldon to thank him, but was told by his assistant that he was unavailable to everyone except Stephen Hawking. Even his mother didn't make the cut. Amy tried his cellphone, but it went to voicemail. So she had to settle for leaving a gushy message, and then she tried to get back to work.

Her first order of business each day is to check her emails, so she dove into that tedious job. But even that task was made better when the first one that caught her attention – thanks to the red exclamation point labeling it urgent – was from Sheldon. He had surprised her, and Beverly, by getting new brain scans done.

She beamed with pride as she studied the images he'd sent her, marveling as always at his superior scans. She really was the luckiest woman in the world to have such a sweet, intelligent – not to mention boy-band hot – boyfriend.

Knowing he was unavailable, she sent him an email telling him how impressed she was, and then returned to her task. She was interrupted much later by a knock on the door. She opened it to find a young man she didn't know. He shoved the box and her and said, "Some guy gave me five bucks to bring this to you."

Amy thanked him, took the box, and closed the door. But before she could open the gift, there was another knock.

"I was supposed to say Happy International Women's Day, too. So … there you go." He gestured awkwardly and turned to go.

"Did he tell you his name?" she called to his retreating back.

"Nah. Told me it was none of my business."

"What did he look like?"

"Tall. Skinny. Arrogant."

Amy returned to her desk and opened the package. Inside was a picture frame with her favorite picture of her and Sheldon from prom. That was the night they had admitted the true depths of their feelings to each other for the first time, and it was a night Amy revisited often in her dreams.

She turned it over and saw a note attached to the frame: "Don't listen to this in front of other people."

Amy looked over her shoulder to make sure she was alone and pressed the button. For the second time that day her eyes filled with tears as Sheldon's voice filled the room.

"To Amy, the woman who taught me to take chances and embrace change. Not all change, but some change. Some chances are worth taking and some plunges are worth the risk. Especially the biggest plunge of all – falling in love. You made that so easy and so worth the wait."

Amy grabbed the frame and rushed to Sheldon's office prepared to barge her way in. His assistant told her he had gone home early without offering an explanation.

Without stopping to notify her co-workers, Amy left early too. She rushed home expecting to find a sick Sheldon in desperate need of soup and "Soft Kitty." But he wasn't sick at all. He was in the kitchen putting something in the oven. He jumped when he heard Amy rush in, then he looked embarrassed.

"What are you doing here already?"

"Me? What are _you_ doing here? It's the middle of the day!"

"I was planning your surprise." He moved closer and indicated the frame that was still in her hands. "I see you got your gift."

"Don't you mean _gifts_?" Amy said, when a thought struck her. "Damn, I forgot the flowers at work."

"You got the flowers already too?"

She nodded. "Yes, and the impressive new brain scans. Very sexy."

Sheldon blushed, but she could tell he was pleased.

He tugged on his shirt self-consciously and turned back to the kitchen. "I was just starting dinner, but it won't be ready for hours. I wasn't really expecting you this soon."

"How could I stay away?" she said, placing her hand on his chest. "Sheldon, what you did for me today was the nicest thing anyone has _ever_ done for me."

"Including your birthday present?"

Now it was Amy's turn to blush. "Well, that was nice in a whole different way," she said with a wink. "Both events were earth shattering."

"Well, I'm glad I made you happy."

"Oh, you did. Very happy. And if you're willing to waive the birthday rule, I'm ready to make you very happy as well."

The meaning went over his head. Or maybe he just didn't want to deal with that proposal at the moment. Either way, he waved her over to the couch and told her to get comfortable. "Dinner will be a while still."

"What are we having?"

"Roast chicken."

"Not spaghetti and hot dogs?" she teased.

As usual, he missed the joke. "Amy, this is your day."

"You know," she began as she walked away from him, "I guess I should have stuck around for the jewelry and the framed list of reasons you appreciate me. Isn't that all that's left?" She had meant it as a joke, but he wasn't laughing. Instead he gestured toward the coffee table and the two gifts that were left.

Amy stood motionless, staring at Sheldon. She felt like she was outside herself. Like she was on the verge of realizing she was in the middle of a wonderful dream. She closed her eyes because she wasn't ready to wake up yet. Not until she'd seen the list. She knew that even though they weren't real, she would cherish those words forever.

"Amy?"

She opened her eyes to find Sheldon standing in front of her, a look of concern on his face.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I think so. I just need to sit down for a minute."

Sheldon helped her to the couch and sat down beside her. "What happened?"

"Nothing. I just thought I heard you…"

Her voice faded away as her eyes landed on the two gifts on the table. "Those are for Penny and Bernadette, right?"

He shook his head and reached for them. "No, they're for you."

"But what about…?"

"I had their gifts delivered. Those two are for you."

Amy laughed, whether from relief or shock she couldn't tell. She reached for the boxes he held out to her and opened the first one numbly. Her gasp filled the room as she lifted the lid from the box and found a beautiful gold chain with a diamond-encrusted heart dangling from it.

Amy was captivated by the way the necklace sparkled; Sheldon was captivated by the sparkle in her eyes. Buying jewelry for a woman, even one he had already professed his love to, was a big step. But it proved to be, once again, a plunge well worth taking.

"Oh, Sheldon," she began, but no other words came. How could she possibly express what she was feeling in mere words? Instead she lunged forward and kissed him. Not a quick kiss. And not a chaste one. It was a slow, deep kiss that told him all of the things she was feeling.

She had expected him to pull away, but instead he deepened the kiss, pulling her more tightly against him. When the desperate need to breath overtook every other thought in their minds, they pulled apart, both of them breathing heavily.

Then Amy remembered the box that still rested on her lap. She opened it carefully, savoring the moment. She knew exactly what was inside and she couldn't wait to read it. As expected, it was a framed piece of parchment paper with Sheldon's own handwriting filling the page. She held her breath as she read:

 _To my Amy,_

 _Thank you for being the most important woman in my life. Thank you for taking care of me, for listening to me, for challenging me. There are a million reasons I appreciate you; these are only a few:_

She read through tears as he individually listed as many reasons as he could fit on the page. He thanked her for everything from driving him to work and preparing his meals to putting up with his quirks and accepting his stringent rules.

He ended the decree with this:

 _Most of all, Amy, thank you for loving me. I know it isn't always easy, but I hope it's always worth it._

 _You should be celebrated every day._

 _Love, Sheldon_

Amy looked at Sheldon, who was watching her expectantly. He was probably expecting a kiss, but Amy had something else in mind.

She stood and reached for his hand, then dragged him toward the bedroom as soon as he was vertical.

"I don't care if it's my birthday or not. You are coming with me!"

She expected some resistance, but instead was given yet another gift: a deep, throaty chuckle.

"Whatever you say, Amy. This is your day."


	18. Chapter 18

_I'm jumping the gun a little, but I won't be able to post tomorrow and how on earth could I miss Pi Day! Please forgive any typos. I don't have a beta._

 **NATIONAL PI DAY**

"Happy National Pi Day!"

Sheldon sprang up in bed with a loud shriek, clutching his chest and gasping.

"Amy! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Sorry, Cuddles," she said as she patted him on the shoulder.

When he regained his composure, she lowered a tray across his lap. He took in the contents and looked up at her in bewilderment.

"What's this?"

"In honor of your favorite holiday I decided to treat you to breakfast in bed," she said with a flourish worthy of a game show hostess.

"But you know I don't allow food in the bedroom." Even as he said it, he took a sip of the orange juice.

"Yes, I know." She reached for the napkin and laid it across his chest. "But I thought maybe we could make an exception just this once. For Pi Day."

"But this isn't on the schedule. Didn't you get the itinerary I sent you? It's pretty much the same as last year's."

"Yes, I got it. But since we weren't living together last year, this wouldn't have been possible. Especially since I wasn't allowed in your room," she added dryly. "I thought it would be nice surprise."

"You know I don't like surprises."

"I know. But I think this one will be okay. Nothing's gonna jump out at you. I promise." She lifted the lid from over his plate before he could put up any more of a protest.

"What is that?" he asked, his curiosity and growling stomach taking precedent over his rule compulsion.

"It's a breakfast pie," she beamed. "Get it? Pie. Like Pi."

"It looks like a quiche to me."

"Well, it is, technically. But I was trying to get into the spirit of the holiday. You didn't want me to serve you a real pie for breakfast did you?"

"Of course not. Don't be silly."

"Great. Then let's dig in." Amy lifted the top plate to reveal another covered plate underneath it.

Sheldon watched her, amazed. He was beginning to embrace the concept of eating in bed. He studied the contents more carefully. There was milk and juice for him, coffee for her, along with fresh fruit and mini-muffins.

"This is quite a spread, Amy. You must have been up since dawn."

She shook her head. "Not at all. Let me show you what I've done here." She pointed at the quiche. "Breakfast pie." Then she lifted the bowl of fruit. "If you look carefully, you'll notice there are three strawberries and fourteen blueberries. Three to represent the month and fourteen for the day. Get it? Pretty clever, huh?"

"Yes, very clever indeed."

"And lastly, these are banana nut muffins."

"Dear Lord, you didn't make 73 of them did you?" Sheldon gasped, catching on to her breakfast scheme."

Amy laughed. "Of course not. Don't be silly."

She detected a slight slump in his shoulder at that news, but her smile never faded.

"I did, however, use 73 banana slices in honor of this being the 73rd day of the year, so there are quite a few more in the kitchen."

Sheldon's smile returned. In fact, he gifted her with the special smile that he reserved solely for her.

"Thank you. This was very thoughtful, and delicious," he added, his mouth full of muffin.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it. But we better not eat too much. Don't want to ruin your appetite for the Pie Eating Contest at CalTech this afternoon."

"Oh Amy, you know I don't enjoy that sort of thing."

"I know. But I thought maybe you'd change your mind since they've made it a battle of the departments this year."

Sheldon frowned. "Drat!" Then his face brightened. "Hey, wait. Why don't you enter? You were pretty good at it when Leonard and I competed against you and Penny."

"Even if I was willing, you and I are not in the same department. I'd be using my skills to help another team."

"You can't do that. You are I are supposed to be partners."

"If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it, boyfriend."

"What?"

"Never mind. Bottom line is I will not be participating. There are some things a self-respecting woman just won't do in public."

"Maybe we can get Penny to do it."

Amy shook her head as she left the room with the tray. When she came back, Sheldon was sitting on the side of the bed.

"Even Penny has her limits," she said, picking up their conversation. "Besides, she's not an employee."

Sheldon padded across the floor to pick out his clothes for the day.

"I'll hire her," he said. "I've been meaning to get a new assistant anyway."

"Forget it."

Amy's tone caught his attention. He looked up to find her looking at him over the top of her glasses, which was her, "don't even think about it" look.

He immediately retreated, going to the dresser to get his favorite t-shirt, the blue one with 73 emblazoned on the front.

As soon as she saw it, her stance softened.

"I love you in that shirt," she said, moving closer to run her fingers over it.

"You do?" He was clearly shocked by her admission.

"I do. The color matches your eyes and the cut fits you perfectly." She took it from him and dared to unfold it so she could hold it against her. It didn't have his trademark scent on it yet, but she knew it would by the end of the day. Maybe he would let her watch him take it off. Better yet, maybe he would let her help. Her eyes glazed over as her mind wandered.

"Amy?"

Her fantasy was interrupted by reality. She briefly regretted having already showered, feeling like a long cold one might be in order.

"Sorry," she muttered. She smoothed the shirt out on the bed and looked up at him sheepishly.

He was watching her with a bemused expression that made her want to kiss him senseless. Instead she turned to go.

"Go ahead and grab a shower while I take care of the dishes."

"Wait." He surprised her by putting his hands on her shoulders and turning her around to face him. When she did, he leaned down and kissed her. It wasn't overly passionate, but it was enough to render her senseless. Of course, where he was concerned, that was an easy task.

"Thank you again for breakfast," he said softly.

She nodded, too dazed to form actual words, and turned to go, only to be stopped in her tracks by his next words.

"By the way, Amy, Pi Day is no longer my favorite holiday. It was replaced last year by your birthday."

x

"We have a winner!"

The crowd gathered around the victor, who had blueberries smeared all over his pasty face. His teammates, also covered in the remnants of the pies they had consumed, tried to lift him on their shoulders, but he shook his head in warning.

"I don't think that's a good idea, fellas. Might end up getting a very unwelcome shower."

Leonard stood next to him, wiping the apple pie residue from his face and puffing on his inhaler as he leaned on Penny. She had refused to participate even after Sheldon offered to hire her.

Raj, still covered in banana cream, had taken Howard to the hospital after discovering the chocolate pie he ate had peanut butter in the crust. Although he had only taken a single bite and had his EpiPen handy, his friends insisted he be seen by a doctor.

Sheldon and Amy stood on the sidelines in an effort to avoid the sticky mess of a large crowd of people with food on their faces and clothes. While Sheldon was thrilled that the Physics Department had won, even going so far as to take credit for the victory because of the ringer he brought in, he was unwilling to wear the evidence home.

He turned to the man responsible for winning and tried to find a way to congratulate him without actually touching him. A handshake was out of the question, and Sheldon was certainly not the high-five type. And he couldn't find a spot on his shirt clean enough to offer him a pat on the back. So he settled for a poke on the arm.

"Well done, Stuart. I knew I wouldn't regret hiring you."

Stuart bowed his head and nodded, not used to such adulation. "Thanks, Sheldon. Glad I could come through for you. Been a long time since I've eaten this much pie. Not since that summer I spent working for the Edwards Pie Company. You guys wouldn't believe what they throw away. Pretty liberal definition of 'spoiled', that's all I'm saying."

The group looked at each other, not sure how to respond. Luckily, Stuart broke the awkward silence.

"About that job," he said, looking up a Sheldon, "when do you need me to come in? I mean, I've never been anyone's assistant before. It's not one of those come in every day and stay till five o'clock things is it? Cuz I'm kind of a free spirit and ... um, I'm not really used to people depending on me."

"But Stuart, you have your own business," Amy said.

"Have you been in there lately? Nobody knows if I'm there or not. I'm actually open right now."

Sheldon and Leonard nodded while Amy frowned.

"So, how 'bout it, Sheldon?" Stuart said.

Sheldon looked at Stuart, then at Amy, then at Leonard and Penny, and then back to Stuart.

"Just do it," Leonard said.

Sheldon glanced at Amy before turning his attention to Stuart. "I'm sorry, Stuart, but you're fired."

"Okay," Stuart said easily. "Probably for the best. I'm a pretty lousy employee. Which reminds me, I gotta get back to the store before 5. I'm closing early today."

Sheldon rolled his eyes and considered the matter settled.

"What's next?" he said, looking over his itinerary. "Oh great, the Pi Recitation Contest. This should be fun. Let's go."

When the group entered the venue where the contest was being held, they were met with a chorus of groans.

"I quit."

"Never mind. I'm out."

"Just give it to Dr. Cooper."

"I thought he wasn't allowed to enter anymore."

Sheldon tried to hide his smile, but he just loved it when his superiority was recognized by the masses. He graciously accepted the prize. Even though he won it every year, the thrill of victory never lessened. After a lengthy acceptance speech during which everyone except his friends left, he picked up the trophy and walked away.

"Who's up for pizza?" he asked.

"But it's Tuesday," Penny said.

"Loosen up a little, Penny. It's Pi Day, so how could we not get a slice of pie? Pie, like pizza pie. Get it? P-i-e not p-i."

"Yes, Sheldon," Leonard said wearily, "We get it. So what's everybody think?"

The first person to chime in was Stuart, his teeth still stained from the blueberries.

"I'm in."


	19. Chapter 19

**NATIONAL DOCTOR'S DAY**

Howard awoke to the sound of his wife's phone chirping on the other side of the bed. He groaned for her to make it stop, and she must have complied because the blessed silence returned. Seconds later another chirp, another groan, more silence. When the phone chirped for the third time, he lost his temper.

"Bernie, will you please make that stop!" He sat up and turned to her, shocked to find that he was in bed alone.

"Make what stop?"

He looked up to find Bernadette standing in the bathroom doorway. Even though it was only 6:00 a.m., she was already showered and dressed.

"Your phone is going off like a mariachi band," he said, rubbing his eyes. "Am I the only one who knows what time it is?"

She ignored the rhetorical question and walked over to pick up her phone. She smiled at something she was reading, then put the phone back down on the nightstand and walked to their closet.

"What was so important?" Howard asked.

"Nothing. Just an email." She sat on the edge of the bed and put on her shoes while he waited for a more thorough explanation. When it was clear none was forthcoming, he tried again.

"An email? This early? Who sent it?"

"Doesn't matter."

He was quickly going from curious to annoyed.

"Bernie, why are you being deliberately vague? I'm asking you who sent you an email at six o'clock in the morning."

It's nothing, Howie. Really. Please just let it go."

Tired of waiting for her to explain, he reached across the bed and picked up the phone. "Fine, I'll just see for myself."

"Fine," she said, mocking his tone, "but don't say I didn't warn you."

He dropped the phone on the bed beside him, shaking his head in disbelief after reading the email blast from Sheldon wishing all of his favorite doctors a happy and scientifically productive National Doctor's Day.

"I warned you," Bernie said, poking the already angry bear.

"Can we just drop it please?" He flung the covers back and got out of bed.

"Poor Howie," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "At least he was considerate enough not to send one to you. There was a time he would have just to provoke you. I guess he's finally maturing."

"Maturing my ass. He's contractually obligated to stop provoking me. Remember?"

"Well, if it bothers you that much, you could always-"

"Don't say it!" he urged through gritted teeth.

Bernie just shrugged and left him to his grumpy shower

#

"After you, Dr. Fowler."

"Why thank you, Dr. Cooper. Ever the gentleman."

"I do strive, Dr. Fowler."

"With much success, Dr. Cooper."

Amy and Sheldon giggled as they made their way down the stairs together. They were going in to work early so that they could leave earlier in the afternoon. Sheldon wanted her to accompany him on his annual Doctor's Day route.

"Did you remember to send the email?" she asked.

"How could I forget?" he teased, tapping his forehead. "Check your email, Dr. Fowler."

A few taps later and she was reading the same email that Bernadette had read. She also noticed that he had not added Howard to the list and congratulated him for his restraint.

"I take contractual obligations very seriously, Dr. Fowler. No one should understand that better than you."

"Oh I know, Dr. Cooper. Believe me. I know."

He smiled as they pulled away from their building, struck by how easy it was to talk to Amy. She always understood him, and that made his life so much easier.

They chatted on their way to work, then went their separate ways until their agreed upon departure time of 2:00 p.m. At two o'clock on the dot, Sheldon knocked on Amy's door.

"Should we start our rounds here?" Amy asked.

Sheldon shook his head. "No, I don't think so. The only doctors I want to acknowledge in this building – present company excluded - are Leonard and Raj. I'll see them tonight."

She smiled at the way his voice softened when he was speaking of her. He was such a romantic when he wanted to be. She realized no one else would have considered the generic reference romantic, but to her it was a love sonnet.

#

"Okay, Dr. Cooper, who's next?"

Sheldon and Amy had spent the last two hours driving around Pasadena to all of his doctors so he could thank them personally for their service. He was surprised to find that many of them were out of the office, but she was not so naïve. She knew that his email blast that morning reminded them that he would be coming and they found excuses to be unavailable.

While their attitudes aggravated her, and she knew she would be phoning each of them the next day to tell them exactly what she thought about their behavior, she didn't want to spoil Sheldon's good mood with a reality check. So she played along.

"Well, I thought we might go by and see Dr. Sweeney."

Amy frowned. "Emily?"

"Yes. I know she and Raj are no longer a couple, but that doesn't really have anything to do with the relationship she and I share."

"I didn't know the two of you shared a relationship," Amy said flatly.

"Wait now, it's nothing like that," he said, shaking his head at her.

"What is it like, then?"

"You know I went to see her about those odd freckles on my buttocks. It's not like I let just anybody see me with my pants down."

"You're telling me."

"Stop that!"

"Okay, sorry. If you want to thank Emily for sneaking a peek at the goods, then I'm all for it. Lead the way, Dr. Cooper."

Sheldon glared at her, but otherwise ignored her remark. They tried to see Emily, but were told that she was out of the office for the rest of the day. Sheldon was annoyed. How could the physicians he entrusted his health to be so unreliable?

Amy was relieved. While she and Emily hadn't parted on bad terms, she didn't really want to encourage Sheldon to continue that relationship. She had worked too hard to get in those pants to see him drop them so easily for another woman.

They were just getting off the elevator when they ran into Penny in the lobby.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"We came to see Emily but she isn't here," Sheldon said, his voice showing his disgust.

"What? Why?" Penny couldn't imagine why Sheldon and Amy would be visiting Raj's ex-girlfriend, even though she was there to see the same person. But she was trying to sell pharmaceuticals. What was their excuse?

"It's a calendar thing," Amy said.

Penny nodded. "Oh yeah, right, right. Doctor Day. I saw the email."

"Where are you headed?" Sheldon asked.

"Well, I was supposed to be seeing Emily, but I guess she isn't in." She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Emily, who told her to come on up. Not wanting to hurt Sheldon's feelings, she kept it to herself.

"You know what? I think I'm just gonna pop on up there and see if any of the other doctors can see me," she said instead. She unbuttoned her shirt a little to show more cleavage. "Gotta sweeten the pot a little," she added with a wink.

Sheldon and Amy watched her get on the elevator before turning to go. As they were leaving, they passed someone Sheldon knew. Her timing was perfect.

"Dr. Barnett!"

"Oh, hello Sheldon," the lady said, trying to ignore the way Amy was glaring at her. "What are you doing here? Are you sick?"

"No. I'm well. We were just here to visit a friend of ours. She's a doctor here."

"How nice." Since Sheldon hadn't bothered to introduce Amy, she turned and stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Stephanie. And you are?"

"His girlfriend," Amy said quickly.

"Really!" Stephanie was clearly shocked. "Well … um … that's great! Good for you, Sheldon."

"Who are you?" Amy's question was typically blunt.

"I'm a friend of Leonard's," she said. Amy's unrelenting glare was unnerving. "Well, not really a friend exactly. We used to date. And well, before that, I dated Howard. Just briefly." She cleared her throat. "Do you know Howard?"

Amy grunted. "You mean the man married to Bernadette, one of my very best friends? Yeah, I know him."

Stephanie swallowed and started backing away. "Hey, it was really good to see you again," she said to Sheldon, "and nice to meet you. I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"Amy Farrah Fowler," Amy said.

" _Doctor_ Amy Farrah Fowler," Sheldon corrected. "Which reminds me. Today is National Doctor's Appreciation Day, so allow me to take a moment to thank you for the service you have rendered me in the past."

"Did you take your pants off for her too?"

"Amy!" He looked at Stephanie, who had inched farther away. "I apologize. We both skipped lunch today and she gets a little cranky when she hasn't eaten."

"Then don't let me keep you," Stephanie said. "I'll see you guys later."

"Wait," Sheldon said, running after her. "We haven't honored the holiday yet."

She looked around, scanning the lobby for something to rescue her. Her face lit up when she found it. "Tell you what, how about you buy me a Dr. Pepper and we'll call it even?"

Sheldon thought it was a great idea. "That's perfect!" he said, turning to Amy. "Next year we're gonna bring all the doctor's Dr. Peppers. That's so clever."

She nodded and fell into step beside them as they made their way to the vending machines.

"So, how's Leonard," Stephanie asked in an attempt to make conversation.

"Also married," Amy said.

"Great!" Stephanie picked up her pace and practically ran to the soft drink machine. Once they were there, she waited patiently for Sheldon to hand her the drink, which she gulped down in two sips.

"That was so good. And so nice of you, Sheldon. Thanks." Then she sprinted across the lobby shouting "Hold the elevator!" and was gone.

On their way home, they stopped to pick up some Dr. Peppers so that Sheldon could hand them out to their friends at dinner. He was so proud of the idea that he starting shoving them at people as soon as they were through the door.

"Dr. Rostenkowski-Wolowitz," he said, handing one to Bernadette.

"Why thank you Dr. Cooper."

"And for you Dr. Hofstadter."

"Dr. Cooper."

"Dr. Koothrappali."

"Dr. Cooper."

"And last, but never least, Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler."

Amy smiled, once again loving the way his voice softened when he spoke her name. "Thank you, Dr. Cooper."

Penny and Howard stared at the group with scowls on their faces. Howard was just going to ignore Sheldon, but Penny wasn't so accommodating. "Give me one, Sheldon, or so help me I'll-"

Before she could finish Amy shoved a drink into her hand, passing one to Howard as well. Then they all forgot about the holiday and settled down to a typical group dinner. Raj sat on the floor. Penny talked with her mouth full. And Sheldon tried to dominate the conversation.

They had just finished dinner and were arguing over what movie to watch when Sheldon's phone chirped. He opened it to find a nice thank you note from Dr. Beverly Hofstadter, who also wished him a happy National Doctor's Day. As he was reading her letter to Amy, he heard another beep, indicating another new email.

His mouth fell open when he saw it. He covered his eyes and dropped the phone. Amy, who was sitting next to him, picked it up to see what was so scandalous.

"Who the hell is Elizabeth Plimpton!" she yelled.

At that exact moment, they could hear other phones in the room chirping.

Audible gasps filled the room as Raj, Leonard and Bernadette all checked their emails and found the same one waiting for them.

Dr. Elizabeth Plimpton, Sheldon's old friend and former houseguest, had inadvertently sent a return email to everyone in the chain with a picture of her in a very compromising position.

"Who is this?" Bernie shouted, holding her phone out to Sheldon.

"Why would she send that?" Leonard said.

"What is it?" Howard grabbed his wife's phone to see what all the fuss was about. He nearly swallowed his tongue.

"Why would she send it to me?" Sheldon said. "I didn't sleep with her."

"What?" Now Penny was interested. She took Leonard's phone and threw it back at him when she was done. "Who _did_ sleep with her, Sheldon?"

"Leonard did, even though I told him not to because she was my guest and not his."

"What?" Penny and Amy yelled at the same time.

"What about those two. They slept with her at the same time." Leonard pointed to Raj and Howard.

"No we didn't," Howard said, turning his attention to Bernadette. "Honey, I left before anything happened."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"But I didn't even know you then."

"It's the Sailor Moon girl all over again," she said, shaking her head in disgust.

"No it's not. Didn't you hear me? I left before anything happened."

"That's not the only difference," Raj said, looking at the picture on his phone again. "The Sailor Moon girl wasn't nearly this hot."

"Shut up, Raj!" the whole group shouted.

In the midst of all the chaos, Sheldon and Amy slipped away to their own apartment. As soon as the door was closed behind them, she turned on him.

"Okay, spill it."

"There's nothing to spill. She is a colleague that I met online after reading one of her books. She was in town several years ago and needed a place to stay, so I offered her my bed."

Amy bristled.

"I wasn't in it!" Sheldon said, his voice high and shrill.

"I found out later that she and Leonard had intercourse while I was asleep on the couch. Thank God they did it in his bed or I would have had to move." He visibly shuddered at the thought. "I had no idea about Howard and Raj until just a few minutes ago. I have to say, I'm really disappointed in her. That's no way for a respectable scientist to behave."

Amy nodded her agreement. "That's good to know," she said as she joined Sheldon on the couch. "Because the only doctor you're allowed to play doctor with is this doctor," she said, pointing her thumbs at herself.

"Yes, doctor."

They sat in silence, each reliving the events of the day, when a thought occurred to Sheldon.

"Amy, is there anyone you wanted to visit today?"

She pursed her lips and stroked her chin as she considered it. "Now that you mention it, I would like to spend some time with my favorite doctor."

He glanced at his watch. "It's probably too late to visit, but you still have time to send an email. Do you know his address?"

"I think so," she said as she pulled out her phone.

A few seconds later Sheldon's phone beeped. He opened it to find an email that said: "Happy National Doctor's Day, Dr. Cooper. I really wanted to show you how much I appreciate you, but I left my lab coat at work. However, I do have a Starfleet nurse's uniform. Will that do?"

When he looked up Amy was gone, but he knew exactly where she was.

He ran to the bedroom, his stomach full of butterflies.

"Wait for me, Nurse Chapel."


	20. Chapter 20

_This is getting perilously close to caricature, but it's all in good fun._ ;)

 **NATIONAL VIDEO GAMES DAY**

"Where's Amy?" Penny asked as Sheldon brushed past her to claim his spot on what was now her sofa.

"Making cookies. She'll be here later."

She gasped. "Oh, God, not more anatomically correct penis cookies!"

Now it was his turn to gasp, but it quickly turned into a scowl. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Nothing," Penny muttered as she sat down beside him. "Let's just say that girl knows how to use a piping bag." She shuddered at the memory of the very accurate cookies Amy had brought to a recent Girls Night.

Sheldon turned to look at Leonard, who had just entered the room. "Why is she always here?" he asked.

"She lives here," Leonard deadpanned. "I think the real question is why are _you_ always here?"

Penny smirked while Sheldon ignored the question. Leonard, enjoying the silence, went over to the video cabinet and started pulling out video games.

"Hang on," Sheldon said as he sprung to his feet "Why do you get to choose the games? I'm the one who wanted to celebrate National Video Games Day." He tried to pull the games from Leonard's hands, but his friend was too quick for him.

"Calm down, Sheldon," he said as he twisted away from his former roommate. "You'll get a chance to pick some. Everybody will. We've got all night."

"All night? You guys are gonna be at it _all night_?" Penny whined. "I don't think I bought enough wine."

Sheldon shook his head in derision, but stopped when Leonard looked annoyed.

"You know, Penny," Sheldon began in an attempt to appease his little buddy, "I'm sure I can find a game you'll be good at. Oh wait, I know. Yoga! I have a couple of sports games." He pulled a game from the shelf and started to read the packaging.

Penny mistook his sincere, albeit misguided, attempts to placate her as his typical sarcasm and flipped him off. "I'm sure I could beat your ass at any game you choose."

Upon seeing the rude gesture, Sheldon put the game back on the shelf, folded his arms across his chest, and went back to his spot on the couch, dropping heavily onto the cushion. "Highly doubtful."

Leonard was once again enjoying the silence, until he noticed that Sheldon had turned to Penny and opened his mouth to speak.

"You're the one who wanted the girls to join us," he interjected before Sheldon could begin his tirade.

"No," Sheldon said, still glaring at Penny. "I said I wanted _Amy_ to join us. That's because my woman isn't as exhausting as yours."

"What do you mean by that?" she snapped.

"I mean that dealing with you very often wears me out, both mentally and physically."

Penny smiled. "Well, if Amy isn't wearing you out, then you guys are doing it wrong."

Sheldon turned to Leonard. "See what I mean? Tedious."

Penny leapt to her feet and headed for the door. "I'm gonna go help Amy. You guys can stay here and play your little games." She winked at Leonard as she sailed out the door.

"I don't know how you live with that woman," Sheldon began, but Leonard once again cut him off.

"Come on, Sheldon, you know she's just jerking your chain."

"Jerking my what?" Sheldon raised his arms and looked himself over. "What chain?"

Leonard sighed. "Tedious is right."

Before the conversation could go any farther, Howard and Bernadette arrived, followed by Raj, who was pouting because he wanted to stay home with Halley instead of Stuart.

"Let it go, Raj," Howard said as he lowered the pizza boxes onto the coffee table. "He beat you fair and square."

"Thanks for picking up the pizza," Leonard said, offering Howard some money.

Howard waved him off and turned back to Raj. "I told you to pick a different game. Stuart is stronger than he looks. Don't let that gray skin fool you."

"Whatever," Raj mumbled, rolling his eyes. "Did it ever occur to you that he may have cheated?"

"Can we please talk about something else?" Bernie said, looking from Howard to Leonard before turning back to Raj. "Suck it up, you big baby. You'll get your turn."

"Let's talk about how you got Sheldon to agree to pizza on a Tuesday night," Howard said, hoping to change the conversation. "He finally get banned from The Cheesecake Factory?"

"He said pizza was more video game friendly," Leonard explained. "He'll just make Amy take him to The Cheesecake Factory on pizza night. He actually goes there a lot more since Penny left. Says the service is better," he shrugged and then poked his head out the front door and yelled: "Pizza!"

Before he could close the door behind him Penny came bursting through it with Amy trailing along behind her.

"Look Bernie," Penny teased, pointing to the box Amy was holding. "Amy brought dessert."

Bernadette's mouth dropped open. "Not more pee pee cookies?"

"You mean does she have some more junk in her trunk?"

Both girls dissolved into giggles, completely unaware of the shock on the men's faces or the blush that heated Amy's.

Sheldon reached for the box and took out a cookie. "It's Ms. Pac-Man," he said as he took a bite.

He had no idea what was so funny. But Penny and Bernadette only laughed harder.

"Grow up!" Sheldon scolded, leading Amy to the spot that Penny had vacated earlier. "Are we gonna play video games or not?"

"Yes!" the guys said in unison.

#

Sheldon looked around the room, wondering how this group of advanced intellectuals – and Penny - had ended up on this topic. Bernadette had asked him why he and Penny were bickering so much and he had brushed it off with the simple explanation that while he cared a great deal for her, they were "very different people." But Penny had refused to let the matter drop.

"But I thought we were in love," she cooed as she stared up at him with wide eyes and mock innocence. "Remember our four minutes in heaven?"

"Hardly!" His own gaze was withering.

"Are you sure?" Amy interjected. "Four minutes staring into those limpid pools and I'd probably be in love."

When everybody in the room looked up from their plates to stare at Amy, she shrugged. "Look at her. The girl's a goddess."

Everyone else turned back to Penny, who was squirming awkwardly under Amy's appraisal, but Sheldon continued to stare at Amy. When she offered no further explanation, he resumed the conversation.

"No offense, Penny. I'm not saying you aren't attractive. And I realize you represent society's standard of beauty. But _I_ could never be attracted to you," he said, placing a hand on his chest for emphasis. "What on earth would we talk about?" he added as Leonard hurried from the room. "Which Kardashian is the most booty-licious?"

Penny smiled while the rest of the group gasped.

"You have no idea what she puts me through when you aren't around," Sheldon said, offering his explanation to Amy.

Before the conversation could go any farther, Leonard rushed back into the room.

"Do it," he said, handing Penny a pair of oversized, dark-framed glasses.

She grabbed a pencil from the coffee table and quickly pulled her hair into a messy bun, using the pencil to hold it in place. Then she put on the glasses, lowering them to peer over the top.

"Molecules."

Leonard beamed with pride. Howard and Raj groaned a little, causing Bernadette to glare at them. Amy watched Sheldon, who was glancing around the room expectantly.

"Is that it?" he said, bewildered.

Leonard threw up his hands. "You're hopeless," he said as he took his seat next to his wife.

"Well, what about molecules?" Sheldon continued to push. "You finally start a topic I could be interested in and then you leave me hanging. Honestly, Leonard, how do you put up with her?"

"Yeah, _she's_ the problem," Leonard muttered while everyone else shook their heads in bemusement.

Everyone except Amy. She was staring straight ahead with a hint of a smile on her lips. Sheldon turned to look at her when she quickly squeezed his hand, releasing it before anyone noticed. While he stared at his hand, the rest of the group dove back into their dinner.

Pushing his plate aside, Raj jumped to his feet. "Are we gonna play video games or not?"

"Yes!" the guys said in unison.

#

"You don't have to lecture me, Sheldon," Howard scoffed. "The first video game came from MIT. Ever heard of it? Pretty prestigious school."

"Says the mere engineer."

"How can you still talk smack about MIT when it was the birthplace of something you hold so dear?"

"It's a false parallel. I like ice cream. Does that mean I must also revere Dairy Queen?"

"You're impossible," Howard said, turning to the group. "Who's next?"

"I haven't had a turn yet," Penny said.

"I don't have anything where you can paint your cybernails. But try your phone. I'm sure there's an app for that."

"Let's go, Poindexter," Penny said, squaring off to face Sheldon. "You and me."

"I'm not going to fight you," he shrieked, cowering behind Amy.

"Not fighting. I mean pick a game."

"Here," Amy said, handing Penny her phone. "Shop." Then she turned to Sheldon and gave him a disapproving look.

"Bernie, why don't you go next," Howard offered.

"Um … okay. Do you have Candy Crush? I'm pretty good at that."

"That's an app, not a video game," Sheldon said bitterly.

"Watch the tone, Sheldon," she replied. "Or I'll drop you right here."

Sheldon took a step back, once again hiding behind Amy, who was growing frustrated with his bad mood. "Why don't you just go next, Sheldon? Clearly it's what you want."

"Alright. Let me see," he said as he perused the titles. "What should I play first?"

"How about Grand Theft Auto?" Leonard suggested.

"You know I don't drive."

"Of course you can drive," Amy said, remembering how hard it was to teach him.

"I can," Sheldon said. "But I don't." He lowered his gaze, signifying the subject was closed.

"Fine, how about Archery? You're really good at that and we said we'd get more fresh air."

"Nah," Sheldon said, "I want something more manly."

Penny snorted, breaking Amy out of her long-haired-Sheldon-on-horseback fantasy.

"Maybe not as manly as you," Sheldon began, "but-"

"Girls night!" Bernadette called as she and Amy pulled Penny across the hall, leaving the men to play their games in peace.

But once Penny realized Amy had no alcohol in the house, she devised a new plan. After a quick tutorial, they made their way back across the hall with blood in their eyes.

Penny threw open the door to 4A and threw down the gauntlet. "Are we gonna play video games or not?"

"Yes!" the girls said in unison.

#

Hours later, after convincing Sheldon that online games counted as video games, the girls' bloodlust was sated.

"Bow to Queen Penelope boys," Penny said, holding her arms up in triumph. "On second thought, only you need to bow, Sheldor The Conqueror."

"Why don't we leave the guys alone for awhile?" Amy said, patting Sheldon's knee before walking out the front door.

Penny went to her kitchen, grabbed a bottle of wine and followed Amy across the hall.

Bernadette, who had been sitting next to Howard, walked to the door before turning back to the men who still sat shell-shocked around the living room.

"Pew! Pew! Pew!"


	21. Chapter 21

_Happy season premier day, everybody! This is kinda short, but I couldn't let this day go uncelebrated._

 **NATIONAL COMIC BOOK DAY**

"Isn't this great?"

Amy looked around the empty comic book store and then back at her overly-enthusiastic boyfriend. "Yeah, great," she said dryly. "Wanna tell me again why we're here?"

Sheldon raised his arms. "It's National Comic Book Day, Little Lady. Where else would we be?"

"I thought you came here on Wednesdays."

"That's new comic book night," he said, his face showing his disappointment in her. "But this is _National_ Comic Book Day. It's a big deal."

"Right. I can see what a big deal it is," she said as she once again surveyed the room.

"Well, that's Stuart's fault," Sheldon sniffed. He is clearly unqualified to operate such an establishment."

"Did I hear my name?"

Both Sheldon and Amy jumped at the sound of Stuart's voice.

"Way to celebrate a major holiday, man?" Sheldon said, shaking his head. "You of all people should know how important today is."

"What should I have done, Sheldon?"

"I don't know. Throw a party or something. Costume contests, door prizes, that sort of thing."

"Okay. Welcome to the party. Refreshments are over there," Stuart said, pointing to a bag of chips and a bottle of Coke by the cash register. "And congratulations, you won the costume contest."

Sheldon looked down just in time to see Stuart slap a sticker on his Flash t-shirt.

"A sticker? Really? No wonder you can't draw a crowd. Do I need to remind you of the rich and celebrated history of comic books? Or that the medium of storytelling through sequential art dates back-"

"No, I know … 17,000 years. Cave paintings. I've heard it all before."

"It appears you need to hear it again. Clearly you aren't sufficiently grasping the material. No doubt due to your art school education."

"Spoiler alert, Sheldon. Nobody cares!"

"Of course they do."

"Yeah, I can see folks are devastated," Stuart said to his mostly-empty shop.

"Maybe you need to consider a new line of work."

"So, Amy," Stuart began, turning his back to Sheldon in an attempt to silence him, "How did he like the-"

"What art school did you attend again?" Amy said, interrupting Stuart. Her raised eyebrows and steely glare told him she hadn't given Sheldon his surprise yet.

"How did I like what?" Sheldon asked.

"Oh, he's asking about the new Star Wars sheets I got you," she said, trying to bluff her way out of the situation.

"How does he know about our bedsheets?" Sheldon furrowed his brow and lowered his voice. "Amy, I don't like you speaking to practical strangers about the intimate details of our life."

Amy nodded. "Understood. It won't happen again." She breathed a sigh of relief, happy that he had bought the implausible lie.

"Good. I should hope not." Sheldon was not ready to let the subject go, which meant Amy was once again forced to steer the conversation into safer waters.

"Are we here to gab about sheets or to buy comic books," she said, her voice to little too loud.

"But he doesn't have anything for me to buy," Sheldon whined. "I've seen all of these."

"You know the new stuff comes in on Wednesdays," Stuart interjected.

"Yes, but _today_ is National Comic Book Day."

"I don't know what to tell you, Sheldon." Stuart's eyes suddenly lit up with an idea. "How about the one I did for Amy. You could always pay me for that one."

"Stuart!" Sheldon shrieked.

"What?" Amy said.

"Are we here to gab or to buy comic books," Sheldon said, borrowing Amy's earlier transition. He, too, spoke a little too loudly in his desperation to change the subject.

"Not this again," Stuart said, tossing up his hands and walking away.

"Some National Comic Book Day," Sheldon said, his shoulders slumped in defeat. "What a disappointment."

"Maybe I can help? Let's go. I've got a surprise for you."

"Amy, you know I don't like surprises."

"I think you'll like this one."

"Is Harry Potter gonna make it hotter again?"

"Maybe later."

Stuart stuffed another chip into his mouth as he watched Sheldon and Amy walked out of the store.

"So I guess nobody's gonna buy anything, huh?"

#

On their way home, Amy stopped off at Howard and Bernadette's house.

"What are we doing here?" Sheldon asked. "I thought we were going home so you could give me my surprise."

"This is your surprise."

"Here? In the car? I think I might be too tall for-"

"Not that," Amy said. "What I mean is that Howard is part of your surprise."

Sheldon's jaw dropped. "I know our relationship has become more physical, but I don't think I'll ever be ready for-"

"Not that! Just get out of the car."

Before they could even knock, Howard opened the door and shoved a box at Sheldon.

"What's this?"

"Just open it." Howard shifted uncomfortably, unable to look Sheldon in the eye. He rolled his eyes when Sheldon opened the box with a gasp.

"Flash 123," Sheldon said breathlessly. "The classic Flash of Two Worlds issue." He looked back and forth between Howard and Amy, waiting for one of them to explain. "What's going on?"

Amy remained silent, but nudged Howard.

"It's yours," Howard muttered. "I'm giving it back to you."

"But why?" Sheldon turned the book over in his hands, studying it carefully. He was certain Howard must have damaged it in some way. Why else would he be returning it?

"Because it's National Comic Book Day and you're my friend," Howard offered. "I know how much these holidays mean to you."

Amy cleared her throat, causing Howard to continue.

"And because Amy won it back." His voice was lowered, but Sheldon's Vulcan hearing picked up every syllable.

"How?" he asked.

"The karaoke bar held a Name That Neil Diamond Tune contest and I beat the tiny little pants off of him." Amy laughed, but Sheldon didn't care for her choice of words.

"I hope you aren't being literal," he said, glancing down at his friends tiny pants.

Howard brushed off Sheldon's comment and went straight for Amy. "You cheated!"

"You just keep telling yourself that, second string." Amy said as she turned to go. "Come on, Sheldon. Let's go home and read your new comic book."

Sheldon fell in step behind her. "Technically it's an old comic book. And we really shouldn't read it. We could damage it."

"Can we just go?"

#

"So what was Stuart talking about?" Amy asked as soon as Sheldon got in the car.

"Oh, who knows?" he said, looking around nervously. "Stuart is such an odd fellow. There's no telling what he meant. Let's just go home and forget about him."

"Sheldon…" she warned, taking her hand off the ignition.

He looked at her and knew she was not going to let him off the hook. "Fine," he said. He reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a box similar to the one Howard had just given him and placed it hesitantly on her lap.

When she reached for it, he stopped her by touching her hand.

"I wasn't going to give this to you because I wasn't pleased with the way it turned out. But since the cat is already out of the bag … here you go."

Amy lifted the lid to find a comic book of her own. Her eyes shot to Sheldon's when she read the title: Amelia and the Time Traveling Physicist.

"How did you know about this?"

He leveled his gaze at her.

She nodded in recognition. "Penny. Of course."

"Are you angry?"

"With her? A little. With you? Not at all. Embarrassed maybe. But why didn't you want me to see it?"

Sheldon became agitated. "Because Stuart made such a mess of it. I'd love to know the name of that art school he went to." He used air quotes around the words "art school" just to emphasize his displeasure.

Amy picked up the custom-drawn comic book and started gently leafing through the pages. "What's wrong with it?"

"First of all, the drawing is terrible. Amelia doesn't look like you and Cooper doesn't look like me."

"How so?" Amy asked, studying the pages more closely.

"He's turned you into a pinup while making me a total dweeb."

"Well, I'm sure that's just artistic license," Amy soothed, secretly liking Stuart's version of her.

"But your bosom looks like a flotation device. I thought you didn't like that."

"Creative license."

"And I don't even wear glasses."

"Creative license."

Amy turned a page and saw Stuart's rendering of one of the sexier scenes in the story.

"See," Sheldon shrieked, tapping the page, "I told him to leave out the tawdry parts."

"Artistic license," Amy repeated, smiling slyly. "Besides, I like the tawdry parts. Don't you?"

Sheldon looked down at his lap as his cheeks turned pink. "Yes," he whispered. "But I don't want Stuart picturing you that way," he added with more conviction.

"Forget about Stuart," Amy said. "A drawing is all he'll ever get. But you can have the real thing."

Sheldon looked up at her, unsure of what she was suggesting.

"Are we talking about Amy or Amelia?"

"Sheldon can have Amy anytime he wants," she teased. "But how often can Cooper have Amelia?"

"I don't understand. Aren't _we_ Cooper and Amelia?"

"For a man who spends so much time in costume, you aren't catching on too quickly." She leaned over and whispered into his ear. "It just so happens that I have a prairie girl costume, as well as a time-traveler's suit hidden in the closet at home. I was saving them for a private Halloween celebration, but I'm not sure I want to wait." Her voice was soft and low and her breath tickled his ear as she spoke.

She pulled away and looked into his eyes, liking the way his pupils had already begun to dilate.

"Cosplay?" he whispered weakly.

She nodded slowly.

"Oh, Amy, you know how I love cosplay." His voice cracked with anticipation.

She continued to nod. "Don't you mean Amelia?"

He leapt from the car, ran around to the driver's side and flung the door open. "Move over, Vixen. I'm driving!"

Amy giggled as she slid across the seat, then laughed outright when he squealed out of Howard's driveway and sped down the street.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Wow, I was supposed to post this**_ _ **weeks**_ _ **ago! I went to make some notes for the next holiday and found that this one had never been posted. Dumb blonde moment, I guess. But here it is anyway ... better late than never.**_

 **TAKE YOUR TEDDY BEAR TO WORK DAY**

"Amy, please tell me you brought it."

Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler jumped at the sudden interruption to the quiet solitude of her lab, smiling when she saw her beloved, Dr. Sheldon Cooper, standing in the doorway.

"You know I did, Cuddles," she said as she walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Not at work, woman!"

"Sorry," she muttered, followed by a whispered "not sorry."

"Are you going to answer me?"

She looked up to find him glaring at her. Sighing, she scurried to the coat rack in the corner, unzipped her purse and pulled out a small brown teddy bear wearing a white lab coat. She held it up to him triumphantly.

"How could I have forgotten, Sheldon? You reminded me three times before we left home this morning.

"Why is he in there? How is Dr. Arthur J. Bearston supposed to breathe in that stuffy handbag?"

"Sorry, I didn't realize his accommodations were lacking. How about if I put him right here on my desk, so he can bear witness to my genius. Get it? _Bear_ witness." She giggled at her own joke as she positioned the bear on her desktop.

"Yes," he nodded, I get it." Then he gifted her with his signature laugh, something he rarely did for anything other than his own jokes. She loved that she could make him laugh when so few others could.

"Well, I have to check with the guys to see if they remembered," Sheldon said as he headed for the door. "Failure to participate will be cause for demerits, and you know how I enjoy issuing those."

Amy smiled knowingly and nodded. "Go get 'em, tiger," she said with a wave. "I'll see you at lunch."

He shot her a warning glance at the new nickname, but then decided he was okay with it and even smiled a little as he walked away. Once again, Amy was warmed by his reaction to her. Theirs really was the perfect relationship. She took a moment to feel sorry for her friends for what their own relationships lacked, then returned to work.

As soon as her eyes landed on the bear, her mind went back to the day Sheldon plucked it off the shelf in their bedroom. She had wanted to name him after Albert Einstein because of the tuft of wild hair on the top of his head, but Sheldon had refused:

#

 _"_ _It's insulting. Albert Einstein was one of the finest scientific minds in history. We can't name something as trivial as a toy after him," he said._

 _Amy smirked. "Since when do you consider toys trivial?" She gestured to the bookshelves that were lined with superheroes in every conceivable form._

 _"_ _How many times do I have to tell you?" he said. "Those are collectibles. Not toys." He turned the bear over in his hands. "This doesn't even do anything. No lights, no sounds. It doesn't turn into a truck or a rocket. Trust me, this is a toy. And not a very cool one."_

 _"_ _Well, I disagree. I happen to think it is very cool because it reminds me of my brilliant, superhot boyfriend."_

 _"_ _Amy, don't try to get my motor revving. You know we don't have time."_

 _"_ _Okay then, back to the bear. How about if I name him Dr. Sheldon C. Bearstein? After my favorite scientist."_

 _"_ _Sweet, but still insulting."_

 _"_ _Too trivial?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _But you named a potato chip after Stephen Hawking last week. Why wasn't that trivial."_

 _"_ _It looked just like a wheelchair. How could I not think of Professor Hawking?"_

 _"_ _How about if I name the bear after me?"_

 _"_ _Out of the question." He shook his head adamantly._

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _Haven't you been listening? It's insulting to name a silly toy after such a brilliant mind."_

 _"_ _Thank you, Sheldon. That might be the nicest thing you've ever said to me."_

 _"_ _Besides, this bear is a man. And you are clearly a woman."_

 _"_ _I take it back._ That _is the nicest thing you've ever said to me."_

 _He shook his head like he had no time for her foolishness, but still returned the quick kiss she gave him._

 _"_ _I've got it," he said at last. "How about we name him Professor Arthur J. Bearston after Professor Proton."_

 _"_ _But isn't that insulting to Professor Proton? I thought you loved Arthur."_

 _"_ _Well, I'm not really one to throw the word 'love' around-"_

 _"_ _No kidding!"_

 _"_ _Nevertheless, I was very fond of him. But he was the host of a kids TV show. Powering a clock with a potato isn't exactly the Theory of Relativity. Besides, this bear does look kind of grumpy, just like Arthur."_

 _Amy readily agreed. "Fine, whatever makes you happy."_

 _"_ _It's settled then. Professor Arthur J. Bearston, Ph.D. it is!"_

#

The slamming of a door down the hall snapped Amy out of her daydream. With a final glance at the bear, she scolded herself for goofing off and settled back into the routine of her day.

As she entered the cafeteria a couple of hours later to join the guys for lunch, she was surprised to find Sheldon waiting for her at a separate table. He noticed her immediately and waved her over. She could see that he was upset, so she approached slowly.

"What's wrong, Sheldon?"

"It's nothing," he said with a shrug, "I don't even want to talk about it." Which she knew meant he would not allow them to talk about anything else.

"I can see that something is bothering you," she prodded. "So tell me about it."

"Oh, I just realized that I have the worst friends on the planet, that's all." He sighed dramatically and glared at Leonard, Howard and Raj sitting at a nearby table. Amy looked in their direction just long enough to see the sympathy in their eyes, then turned her attention back to Sheldon.

"Present company excluded, of course," he added.

"Thank you. I appreciate that. Now tell me what they did."

"Nothing!"

"You're angry with them for doing nothing?"

"Exactly!"

Amy sat back and folded her arms across her chest. She could tell by the look on his face that he thought she had enough information to understand what he was upset about. So she replayed their conversation in her head until it came to her.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "They did _nothing_!" She looked at Sheldon, who was nodding vigorously.

"That's exactly what I said."

She fought to hide the smile that threatened to spread across her face. She wouldn't want him to think she was making fun of him. Especially since she was actually marveling once again about how attuned they were to each other.

"So none of them brought a bear, huh?" She forced sympathy into her voice. Part of being so in tune with Sheldon was understanding that he often assigned major importance to things others found trivial. So while his friends thought it was a stupid bear, he considered their lack of participation as a show of disrespect for not only him, but also his beloved Meemaw.

"No. Not even Leonard," Sheldon said.

"What did they say when you asked them about it?"

Sheldon put down his fork and settled back into his chair. He took a deep breath and plowed into what she knew was going to be a long explanation.

"I went into each of their offices and asked them to show me their teddy bears or face my wrath," he began, ignoring Amy's disapproving frown. "Of course none of them had a bear, so naturally I asked them why." He looked over at them again, his death glare razor sharp.

"And," Amy prodded when he lifted his fingers to his temples.

"And, they all had insufficient reasons."

"What were those reasons?"

"Leonard said, and I quote, 'because I'm not a child,'" Sheldon began as he turned away from them at last. "Raj said 'because Cinnamon needed some company at home.' Howard said, still quoting, 'because I didn't want to.'"

Amy shot them a look of mock disgust. "What about Bernadette?" she asked. "I bet she remembered."

Sheldon sat up in his chair and put his hands on the table. "She was the worst of all," he gasped. "When I Skyped her, she said 'of course she brought her teddy bear to work. What kind of lousy friend would she be if she didn't?"

"See! That's great," Amy enthused. "I knew we could count on Berna-"

"She was lying," he interrupted.

"What? How do you-?"

"I told her to show me the bear and she couldn't. She finally admitted she didn't bring one. And did she forget? No! She told me she was too busy to grab one. Too busy! Can you believe that?"

"Well, she does kinda have a lot on her plate right now," Amy stammered.

Sheldon studied her for a long time, then relented. "I guess you're right. I forgive Bernadette. No demerits for her."

"I'm afraid to ask, but what about Penny?" Amy braced herself for the answer.

He grimaced. "You know what Penny said when I called her to see if she had remembered to take her teddy bear on her sales calls?"

Amy shook her head.

"She said 'who is this?'"

Amy gasped.

Her reaction pleased Sheldon, who took notice of how compatible they had become. For a brief second, he wondered how he had ever gotten by without her. But his thoughts quickly turned back to his uncooperative friends.

"I wouldn't expect anything different from the rest of them," he said. "But Leonard is supposed to be my best buddy. How could he be so mean?"

"Well," she began, but he was not ready to yield the floor.

"Is it really that much to ask?" he continued. "I went to karaoke to celebrate Howard and Bernadette's big announcement. And you know how much I hate karaoke! And I even went to the hospital – _the hospital!_ – when Halley was born.

I let Raj live in my apartment when Leonard and Priya were making him uncomfortable with their off-putting carnal activities. I went to Penny's stupid play."

"You said you enjoyed that."

"I did, but I didn't know I was going to enjoy it. I went because you said that's what friends do."

"Okay, fair enough."

"And as for Leonard … I've been carrying him for years!"

Amy could see that he was warming to his topic and knew her lunch break was almost over, so she tried once again to appease him.

"They don't mean to be disrespectful, Sheldon," she said, her voice low and soft. She touched his arm in an attempt to soothe him. "I really think they just don't understand what these holidays mean to you."

"How could they not? I send them reminders. It's not like I expect them to go all out every day. But some of these days are particularly special. At least they were when I was a boy. And it feels like I'm denigrating those special times – and Meemaw – when I don't celebrate them. And I would never want to do that."

Patting his arm, Amy nodded. The anger she was faking before was becoming all too real. But if she indulged him, they would be there all afternoon. "I understand," she said. "But they don't get it. If they did, they would all be wearing teddy bears on their heads. While I certainly enjoy your verbosity, it's possible the others don't pay close attention when you talk. Which explains why they don't understand why this is so important to you," she added when he looked like he wanted to interrupt. "But you know they love you, and who _doesn't_ love Meemaw!"

Sheldon smiled, remembering the way his friends all fussed over his grandmother the last time she visited. Tears threatened as they always did on these special days when he thought about her and how much he missed her. With a vow to call her as soon as he returned to his office, he relented.

"Okay, Amy. You win," he said, covering her hand with his. "Thanks for the pep talk. And thank you for understanding, even when no one else does."

"My pleasure," she said, beaming under his gaze.

A few minutes later, as they were each enjoying their meals, Amy noticed something. "

"Sheldon?"

"Yes."

"Did _you_ forget something?"

Sheldon blushed, his eyes darting around the room. "You didn't expect me to kiss you right here in the cafeteria did you?"

"Certainly not. I was asking about your own bear. Did you forget to bring him today?"

Amy's eyes twinkled at the ironic turn of events. All that anger directed at his friends and he had forgotten himself. There were few missteps in his well-ordered life, so she was going to enjoy this one.

"Don't be silly," he said, deflating her irony balloon. He gestured to the seat beside him. "He's right here."

She leaned forward and peeked over the edge of the table to find a Winnie the Pooh bear sitting next to him.

"Why Pooh?" she asked, knowing that the bear was a childhood gift from Meemaw and probably explained why he was so insistent about this particular day.

Instead of telling Amy the story, he simply shrugged.

"What's life without whimsy?"

#

Several hours later, Sheldon and Amy stood outside the door of Apartment 4A. He was about to walk in when she stopped him.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" she asked. "I don't want to sit through a tense meal over something as silly as teddy bears."

"Yes, I already told you. I talked to Leonard and everything is fine. Now can we go eat?"

Amy nodded. "Yes, of course."

"And don't think I didn't hear that crack about teddy bears being silly," he added as he reached for the knob. "You'll pay for that later, Little Lady."

"Yes sir," she whispered as she scooted past him through the open door. When she glanced up at him, he met her gaze with a wink, causing her to giggle, which immediately brought everyone's attention to them.

"What's so funny, Amy?" Penny said suggestively.

"Nevermind," Sheldon said before Amy could respond. "It doesn't concern any of you."

As they took their seats on the brown leather sofa, Amy noticed for the first time that all of their friends had teddy bears sitting on their laps. Everyone except for Bernadette, who was using her very large bear as a chair while Raj beamed beside her.

Amy nudged Sheldon, who glanced around the room in amazement. Clearly touched, he thanked them all for their support. Luckily he was too hungry for a long lecture, so he gathered them for a group photo instead. After sending the picture to Meemaw, he reached for his dinner.

Before taking his first bite, he addressed the group with one more thought: "But just to be clear, you were supposed to take your teddy bears to work with you."

Before he could bring the bite to his mouth, the fork was knocked from his hand by the barrage of teddy bears that had been thrown at him. Only Bernie was still holding hers. Or, more accurately, being held by hers.


	23. Chapter 23

**LOOK FOR AN EVERGREEN DAY**

"You want me to go outside?"

"Unless you know some place that grows trees inside. Grab your boots, Sheldon. We're going!" Amy pointed to his feet as she stood in the middle of their living room, tapping her foot impatiently. She was determined to have her way on this.

Sheldon looked bewildered. "Boots? What boots? You know I don't wear boots."

"Sure you do. There's a pair in the closet right now."

"Those are part of my emergency preparedness kit. I can't wear them today."

"Why not?"

"There's no emergency!" He threw up in hands in exasperation.

"If you yell at me again, there will be."

He approached her cautiously, reaching out to touch her crossed arms. "Amy," he began, his voice calmer, "I don't understand why this is so important to you. We were living together last year and we didn't have to go trekking through the woods for a tree."

"Last year we didn't bother because we went to visit your family in Texas, but this year I want a live tree. Besides, I thought you liked trekking," she snapped, using air quotes around the word 'trekking'.

"I like Star Trekking. You know, through the universe. Not through the forest. There are no bears in space. And no bugs."

"You can't be sure of that. Maybe there are space bugs that we just haven't discovered yet."

"Now you're just being ridiculous." When she glared at him, he continued. "Remember two days ago when we celebrated National Maple Syrup Day with a big stack of French toast with butter and syrup?"

"Yes."

"Well, you were much sweeter then. Or maybe it was just the maple syrup." His smirk was not appreciated, but Amy let it go.

"Fine, Sheldon. We'll drag out the fake tree again. I just thought that since it was out first Christmas as an engaged couple, we could do something special." She avoided eye contact, not wanting him to read her expression. Over the years it had become much harder to manipulate him. He could now see right through her.

"Good Lord, will we have to celebrate everything we do as the 'first since we became engaged'?"

Now he was using air quotes, which was very unlike him. Amy could see that her plan was working.

She looked up at him innocently. "Of course not. That would be frivolous, and I know how you hate frivolity. I just wanted this one thing to mark the occasion."

He studied her closely. "Leonard and Penny tried this last year and it was a total disaster," he said, his eyes hopeful.

"Good thing we're not Leonard and Penny then. Besides, he's too short to see the top of the tree and she was probably drunk on egg nog. There's no telling what they came home with."

"Amy!"

"Hey, sometimes the truth is ugly. Now back to our mission. Didn't you tell me that you once hauled a time machine up those stairs?"

"Yes, but it was hard and I didn't want to. And there were three other guys to help."

"Suit yourself," she shrugged, "but Bernadette told me that Howard had no trouble with their tree. And he only had Raj for help." When she could see that he was wavering, she went in for the kill. "We can inspect each other for ticks when we get home."

He froze briefly before turning to go into their bedroom. "Well played, Dr. Fowler. Let's do this."

#

"Sheldon, we're not going to Montana. It's just a half hour drive." Amy looked over at her beloved as he climbed into the car. He was wearing the boots she had requested, but also the camouflage shirt and pants that he usually reserved for paintball. To top it all off, he had on a bright orange cap that she knew was part of his emergency preparedness kit.

"This is what I wear in the woods," he said. "Now if you want to change your mind about this fool's errand, I'll be happy to go back upstairs and put on my normal clothes."

Amy shook her head and quickly started the car. "No, we're going. Besides, I think you look cute."

"Cute? I'm a man, Amy. Men aren't cute."

"Yes sir."

She watched from the corner of her eye as he checked the contents of his utility belt, calling the contents aloud.

"Flashlight. Bug spray. Bear repellant. Knife. Protein bar." He stopped when he realized he only had one bar, then graciously offered it to Amy.

"No thank you," she said, hiding her amusement. "But out of curiosity, why did you bring all that stuff. There will be someone on site to cut down whatever tree we choose. We shouldn't be there that long."

"For protection," he said matter-of-factly. "You never know what you'll run into out in the wilderness. That's why I brought this along too." He lifted his pant leg to reveal a holster with a gun inside.

"Protection from what, Bigfoots?" she said sarcastically.

In his eyes she saw pure panic. "Will there be Bigfoots? Oh God, I hadn't even thought about that!"

"You're being ridiculous, Sheldon."

"Don't be silly. You know I'm never ridiculous."

"Did you just tell me not to be silly? You're the one dressed like Elmer Fudd."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Okay, Shelly. I take it back, you're not dressed like Elmer Fudd."

"Since when do you call me Shelly?"

"Since you started acting like a little boy."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Never mind, can we stop bickering about your outfit and start talking about the fact you are carrying a gun to buy a Christmas tree?"

"You act like I plan to use the firearm to procure the tree. I told you already. It's just for protection. Your safety is now my responsibility. So get used to it."

Amy was momentarily speechless. She wondered if he had any idea how romantic his words were. One look at his agitated expression told her he didn't. But it was good enough for her.

#

"Here, have a Christmas cookie. It's Meemaw's recipe." Sheldon and Amy had walked nearly every inch of the tree farm, but so far had not found a tree to meet his lofty expectations. More than once she had regretted even bringing him along, but she was determined to begin what she knew would be a long-time tradition.

She pulled the box of cookies from her pocket and handed them to her disgruntled boyfriend. She knew that not only feeding him sugar, but also reminding him of the traditions of home, would reinforce their mission.

"I see what you're doing," he said while taking a cookie.

"What do you mean?"

He rolled his eyes at her attempt to feign innocence. "I know you are manipulating me to get what you want. Dragging out Meemaw's cookies."

"I would never try to pull such a stunt with a man of your intelligence."

He visibly relaxed, satisfied with her response. "I should hope not! Now let's go and look over there."

Amy hid her smile as he grabbed another cookie and disappeared behind a large tree.

#

"I can't believe it took us all day to pick out a Christmas tree." Sheldon wrapped his hands around the warm cup of tea as though it would save his fingers from certain frostbite. He blew on his fingers and then on the tea as he took a long, satisfying sip.

Amy watched with besotted amusement. After a long afternoon, they had finally found the perfect tree and were on their way home to decorate it when they spotted a quaint little tea shop. He had insisted they stop for a cup to warm themselves, and she didn't have the heart to remind him it was almost 65 degrees outside. If he wanted to play out the winter fantasy, she would happily comply.

"How long did it take when you and Meemaw did it?"

"We never did. In fact, this is the first time I have ever purchased a Christmas tree. I always let someone else handle it."

"Oh," Amy nodded. It wasn't hard for her to believe that her less-than-physically-inclined boyfriend would leave the heavy lifting to others. And she was glad that his first experience was with her. "So how did you and Meemaw celebrate the day when you were young?"

He smiled at the memory. "We filled up a thermos with hot cocoa with mini marshmallows, grabbed our favorite Christmas music cassette, and hopped into the car."

"Where did you go?"

"Nowhere," he shrugged. Seeing her confusion, he elaborated. "It's Texas. There are trees everywhere. We just drove around and looked for one from the comfort – and safety – of Meemaw's car."

"And what did you do when you found one?"

"We called it. 'Evergreen one.' 'Evergreen Two.' Whoever had the most by the end of the ride was the winner."

"And what was the prize?"

"The winner got to pick a movie for us to see. Just the two of us."

"That sounds nice."

"It was. I hated watching movies with my family. Too much talking. But Meemaw always sat quietly. And she never tricked me."

"Tricked you?"

He nodded. "Yeah, Missy and Georgie would trick me into watching scary movies all the time. There was no Google back then, so I had to trust them. I got burned more than once. More pre-adolescent bedwetting than I care to admit."

"Where were your parents while children watched such inappropriate movies?"

He snorted. "My Mom did the best she could, but most of my upbringing in East Texas was like the old Wild West. Lawlessness was the rule of the day. And my siblings were the most lawless in the neighborhood. It was like being raised with wolves."

"Thank goodness you had Meemaw."

"Actually, it was my father who ended my torment. He insisted that I learn how to shoot a firearm, then loudly proclaimed to my siblings that 'Sheldon can shoot the trash out of a red bug's eye!' They pretty much left me alone after that. At least until I left for college."

Amy smiled at the image of a young Sheldon taking on his siblings, and then the world. While she was not a religious woman, she couldn't help but be grateful to whatever force brought this quirky, beautiful, fascinating man into her life.

As they got back on the road toward home, she had an idea. "Evergreen One," she called as she pointed out a tree on the horizon.

Sheldon turned to her, surprise giving way to utter joy. He grinned at her as the little boy inside him once again emerged. He turned on the radio and found a station playing Christmas music, then turned his attention to the passing scenery.

"Evergreen Two!"


End file.
